Dejame ayudarte a olvidarme
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Todo parece ir en contra de Varian cuando por accidente es testigo de una escena "romántica" entre Cassandra y Andrew que le parte el corazón en mil pedazos. A la vez que Gothel se alía con una fuerza maligna que se la tiene jurada al reino. Y Varian será el desafortunado foco de ambas venganzas. ¿Podra Cassie enmendar su "error" y salvarle de si mismo? /Cassarian. ROTBTD cross.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Tangled: The series, no me pertenecen, solo la historia. ¡Porque esta pareja necesita apoyo en español!**

 **¡Arriba el Cassandra x Varian!**

* * *

 **— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _1_**

* * *

Cassandra no ama a Andrew, ¿por quién la toman? Ella no es la típica niña tonta que se enamora a primera vista, porque está totalmente convencida de que eso no existe, casi tanto como Varian lo esta de que la magia solo existe en cuentos de hadas. No, de hecho ella es muy inteligente, en toda su vida su sexto sentido nunca le falló y ahora este le decía que el tal Andrew no era de fiar. Lo sentía en el escalofrío que le recorrió en la espalda nada más le vio y esté comenzó a coquetearla. Por supuesto nunca admitiría en voz alta que ella era de las que creían en sensaciones y supersticiones, Eugene no se cansaría de burlarse de ella si se enteraba. De todas formas, le siguió el juego, aprovechó que el extraño no la conocía realmente y fingió caer rendida a sus brazos. Vería que pretendía el hombre y de paso se divertiría un poco. Coquetearle era solo un juego que no significaba nada para ella.

* * *

Varian se sentía especialmente feliz ese día, mientras se dirigía al palacio de Corona, en busca de Rapunzel. La necesitaba única y especialmente a ella (bueno, a su pelo) para probar su nuevo invento.

Su vena de alquimista, como siempre, no había podido estarse quieta. El joven se había hecho con algunos extractos de aquellas rocas negras puntiagudas que le inspiraron para crear el Cassandrium. Le había prometido a las chicas que no le contaría nada a nadie sobre ellas y la reacción que provocaban en el cabello único en su especie de la princesa y lo estaba cumpliendo bastante bien, ya que él no era Eugene, menos mal, pero ellas no le hicieron prometer que no las investigaría para descubrír que ocultaban. Así que aprovechó ese vacío para conseguir lo que quería y aun así seguir siendo un buen amigo. Sí, cuando se trataba de alquimia Varian podía ser realmente muy pillo, como cualquier otro chico de su edad.

Aunque no lo demostraba, el cabello de Rapunzel le había traído de cabeza desde la primera vez que lo vio ante él. Tan largo, tan indestructible y supuestamente mágico. ¡Bah, que cosas, la magia no existía...! ¿O sí? Después de todo la noble princesa de Corona no mentiría, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Realmente, la existencia de ese pelo aparentemente imposible, pero que existía, le había hecho dudar seriamente y por primera vez de su convicción férrea de que la magia no era real. Ahora tenía una duda muy grande dentro de sí. Si la magia existía o no, él quería, más bien necesitaba para su salud mental, saberlo con certeza. Y la respuesta se hayaba en esas rocas.

Todavía guardaba los resultados de las pruebas que le hizo a Rapunzel cuando ella y Cassandra acudieron a pedirle ayuda. Gracias a la suerte no se perdieron con la explosión. Varían estaba orgulloso de lo resistentes que eran sus máquinas... bueno, algunas. Esas lecturas le mantuvieron con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos en shock durante bastante tiempo, pero no supo como logró reponerse y utilizar la información para cambiar los polos en las rocas que fueran los mismos que guardaba dentro de si el cabello de la princesa. Sí, había descubierto que el pelo de Rapunzel y las rocas eran un nuevo tipo de imán nunca antes visto. Se lo habría dicho a todo el mundo y de seguro se habría hecho famoso, si no fuera por su promesa. Y eso era infinitamente más importante. ¿Con qué cara miraría a Cassandra y a la princesa, entonces, quienes habían confiado plenamente en él? No, fallar a su palabra no era una opción. Eso era un ejemplo sobre lo buen amigo que era el chico, otro ejemplo de ello era el hecho de que se había desvelado por semanas para crear con las rocas que había tomado unas tijeras especiales, creadas especialmente para cortar la melena de titanio de Rapunzel. No sabía si funcionarían, por eso necesitaba a su amiga para comprobarlo. Y si de verdad servían, bueno, le ahorraría a la joven muchas incomodidades, y eso es lo que los amigos hacían por otros.

El chico custodiaba celosamente la tijera de roca negra contra su pecho por los pasillos del lugar, saludando a cada criado y soldado que se encontraba por el camino. Puede que la exposición de ciencias de hace semanas no hubiera salido completamente a pedir de boca, pero al menos ahora la gente sabía que Varían no era el monstruoso brujo que pensaban, si no un inocente chico de 14 años que de ninguna manera deseaba ser destructivo. Solo eran gajes del oficio. Además era amigo de su querida princesa y si no querían que Rapunzel se pusiera triste, mejor era no hacer entristecer a ninguno de sus amigos, por muy pintorescos y extraños que estos fueran.

— Varian —al escuchar su nombre de la voz del Capitán de la Guardia, el chico se paró en seco y se giró a ver al imponente hombre que se le acercaba. Tragó saliva de forma que, deseaba, fuera imperceptible. Ese hombre le imponía mucho respeto y también algo de miedo por su trabajo, pero sobretodo por ser el padre de la chica que le gustaba—. Ese es tu nombre, ¿Varian, verdad?

— Sí, señor —contestó el chico haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no añadir "aunque puedo llamarme como a usted más le guste, señor". En serio que debería aprender a tranquilizarse más en presencia de ese hombre.

— ¿Qué traes ahí, chico? —le cuestionó el hombre, señalando su invento.

Oh, claro. Debió suponer que era obvio que le preguntarían, después de todo ver al chico número uno en lo que a causar destrucción se refería en todo el reino, recorriendo los pasillos de palacio con unas tijeras, no debía de ser muy tranquilizador. Varian estiró los brazos y le mostró las afiladas tijeras de un negro brillante al Capitán de la Guardia Real, casi con reverencia.

— ¿Unas tijeras?

— U-un regalo para la princesa, señor —ante la ceja alzada del hombre, el alquimista procedió a explicarse—. Son unas tijeras especiales pensadas para cortar únicamente su cabello. Las he hecho yo.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en el que el hombre se meso su bigote, decidiendo entre si confiar en él o no.

— ¿Y funcionan?

— Eso es lo que espero.

Asintió, conforme, al ver el brillo de determinación en los ojos azules del más joven. Aunque varias destrucciones habían sido culpa suya, ese chico era amigo de su hija y el hombre confiaba lo suficiente en el juicio de su querida Cassandra.

— La princesa Rapunzel no se encuentra, salió a dar un paseo por el pueblo hace dos horas.

— Gracias, señor —agradeció Varian con otra inclinación de cabeza, mientras se disponía a dar medía vuelta con energías renovadas.

No porque quisiera poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y el Capitán, no, para nada.

— Ve con cuidado —le pidió el hombre mientras le despedía con un brazo.

"Me agrada este chico —pensó para sí, mientras retomaba su guardia en el sentido contrario por el que había ido Varian—. Nunca se rinde"

"Si Rapunzel ha salido sola, lo más probable es que la encuentre en la plaza, cerca de la tienda de Atila" —pensaba el chico, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Y si no estaba allí, pues solo tenía que preguntar, ya que a nadíe le pasaba desapercibida la presencia de la princesa de Corona, siempre llendo descalza y con esa melenaza rubia... ¡Ya no podía con la expectación de probar su invento!

Entonces, una risa femenina le fastidió sus planes. Si no se escuchaba con atención, podría parecer una como cualquier otra, pero la realidad era que jamás había oído una risa igual, recatada pero libre a la vez, y por alguna razón ese sonido le encandiló. Era la risa perfecta. Y algo en su interior le decía que le pertenecía a Cassandra. Conocía demasiado bien su timbre de voz, ya que muchas veces había fantaseado con ella animándole y diciéndole cosas lindas al oído. Por supuesto que eso nunca pasaría en la realidad, ¡Cassandra era una chica tan fría! Era por eso que siempre le faltaba valentía para confesarle que le gustaba desde que le salvó de la explosión... Bueno, por eso y porque temía hacer el ridículo, después de todo ella tenía 18 años y muy a su pesar solo le veía como un niño, estaba seguro. Además, lo reconocía, era la primera vez que se enamoraba y no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar ni como sobrellevarlo. Pero por soñar uno no pierde nada y estaba seguro de haberle lanzado las suficientes indirectas como para que el más tonto del pueblo pillase lo muy colado que estaba por sus huesos, así que ella ya debería de haberlo notado. El hecho de que Varian sea el único al que ella permitía que la llamase "Cassie" sin echarse a su garganta debía significar algo, ¿verdad?

Varian siguió el sonido de aquella angelical y a la vez ruda voz hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor, sí, sin duda provenía de ahí. La puerta se hallaba cerrada pero con una mano él consiguió abrirla... solo un cuarto. Porque a través de la rendija, lo que vio le había dejado totalmente estático en el sitio, incapaz de reaccionar. Cassandra llevaba puesto su vestido azul de dama de compañía, ese que la hacía ver más femenina de lo que en realidad era, más _alcanzable,_ aunque en ese momento no estuviera acompañando a Rapunzel. Pero eso no signicaba que estuviera sola. No, para nada. Un hombre que Varian no había visto en su vida la acompañaba. Se veía tan alto, tan fuerte y tan seguro de si mismo, que el joven alquimista sintió una pequeña puntada de celos. Puntada que se transformó en dolor intenso en cuanto no pudo apartar la vista del rostro de Cassandra, quien miraba a ese extraño con una sonrisa bellísima y un inestimable brillo en los ojos. Sonrisa y mirada que el atractivo desconocido le devolvía, como si ambos compartieran una conexión de lo más especial. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que tenían compañía.

"Está enamorada —le dijo una voz mordaz en su interior, mientras veía a la chica de sus sueños tomarse de la mano con ese desconocido. Para cuando los rostros de ambos se juntaron en un beso, la vista de Varian se nubló a causa de las lágrimas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había comenzado a llorar— y no de ti, perdedor enclenque"

Incapaz de seguir viendo más, apartó bruscamente la mirada, pero aun así sus oídos seguían funcionando cuando, totalmente abatido, se dejó apoyar en la pared del pasillo y escuchó la voz de ese hombre llamar a su amiga Cassie. ¡Cassie! Se dobló llevándose una mano al corazón herido, sintiendo la desazón del desengaño corroerle por dentro. Dolía tanto, se le hacía tan difícil respirar.

— Te amo, Andrew —seguia escuchando, y eso ya fue el fin de su cordura—. Estaremos juntos para siempre.

Andrew. Así se llamaba ese maldito suertudo.

Todo se borró de la cabeza de Varian. Las tijeras que había hecho con tanta dedicación y cariño para Rapunzel de repente ya no tenían ninguna importancia para él. Se le resbalaron de su temblorosa mano cayendo con estrépito al suelo, a la vez que su creador echaba a correr, incapaz de ver por donde iba, incapaz de pensar en un sitio en el cual poder refugiarse de lo que acababa de presenciar, porque ya se había quedado tatuado en su mente. Otra derrota más que añadir a su interminable lista de fracasos.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Andrew se separó bruscamente de Cassandra al escuchar el ruido de las tijeras estrellarse contra el suelo, para quedarse mirando a la puerta entreabierta.

La chica aprovechó que él no la estaba mirando para hacer una mueca de sospecha. ¿Por qué tan nervioso, hombreton?

— Vamos a ver.

Ambos salieron al pasillo, solo para encontrarlo totalmente vacío.

— Que extraño... —comentó el hombre mirando hacía el horizonte y no eencontrar nada más allá de vacío.

Mientras, al moverse Cassandra chocó contra algo y miró al suelo.

"¿Qué hacen aquí estas tijeras? —pensó extrañada mientras las recogia. Pero al tenerlas cerca de su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron en shock— Este material... ¡Son las rocas negras!"

Rápidamente las escondió tras su espalda, no sabía de donde habían salido, pero no podían significar nada bueno.

Andrew se dio la vuelta demasiado tarde como para notar algo, Cassandra simplemente le sonrió como si nada ocurriera.

* * *

Las piernas de Varian comenzaron a fallar en medio de todo el griterío de gente que pasaba por la plaza de Corona. Abatido y sin más fuerzas, el chico se sentó al borde de una fuente, cabizbajo y abrazándose a si mismo. Las lágrimas ya no caían, se había obligado a dejar de llorar, pero no había hecho el esfuerzo por borrar las marcas que habían dejado las primeras en su rostro.

"Vamos, venga ya, Varian, ¿qué esperabas? —se reprendió a si mismo en su mente— En el fondo ya lo sabía, ¿cómo iba a corresponderme? Es estúpido, ¿a santo de qué una chica triunfadora como ella iba a perder cuatro años de su vida esperando a un patán bajito y enclenque que tiene que ser salvado de sus propias invenciones como yo? Solo sé crear desastres, nadie va a quererme nunca. Nunca"

La misma Cassandra se lo había dicho cuando le salvó la vida por segunda vez, en lugar de brindarle protección al hombre del cual ella era guardaespaldas.

"No te hagas ilusiones, chaval" —le había dicho. ¿Pero cómo no hacérselas? De entre el hombre al que debía proteger a todo costo y él, Cassandra ni tan siquiera tuvo que pensárselo dos veces para tomarle a él en brazos y alejarlo del peligro.

Y luego le había tratado de manera tan comprensiva, incluso había alagado su trabajo y le permitió llamarla Cassie, afianzando así su relación... que aunque era de amistad, por algo siempre se empieza. Y eso era muy especial, porque él era el único ser sobre la Tierra que tenía permitido tomarse esa confianza con ella... Pero ahora sabía que eso era una mentira.

Cassandra le había mentido, indirectamente, pero lo había hecho.

Su heroína era una mentirosa. Y él un tonto inocente.

"Papá tenía la razón —pensó hundiéndose más en si mismo—. Enamorarme de ella solo ha valido para hacerme daño. ¡Da asco!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Tangled no me pertenecen. Solo esta historia.**

 **¡Arriba el shipp Cassarian!**

* * *

 **— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _2_**

* * *

Rapunzel disfrutaba de una linda tarde en compañía de sus amigos. Contrario a todo pronóstico y por pura sorpresa, Eugene había conseguido trabajo en la taberna que frecuentaban. Ahora la princesa de Corona era la orgullosa novia de un dedicado camarero... bueno, más o menos. ¡Era solo su primer día! Y ella no perdía la esperanza de que su chico mejoraría con un poco de tiempo.

— Solo digo que unas guirnaldas rosas lo harían ver todo mucho mejor —la princesa de Corona caminaba despreocupada por la plaza de su reino, acompañando a su amigo Atilla a la entrada de su propio establecimiento.

— Gracias Rapunzel, seguiré tu consejo —le respondió el hombre que se ocultaba debajo de la máscara de hierro con cuernos.

Se disponía a entrar en su negocio acompañado por ella, cuando de pura casualidad giró su cabeza hasta la fuente y algo, o mejor dicho alguien, llamó su atención.

— ¿Eh, ese chico no es amigo tuyo? —creia recordar su rostro vagamente debido al gran accidente de la exposición de ciencias.

Después de eso el nombre de Varian se corrió, de nuevo, como el humo por todo el reino.

Rapunzel dirigió su mirada hacía donde señalaba el poderoso brazo de Atilla y sus ojos verdes brillaron a la par que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al reconocer al chico sentado cabizbajo a unos metros de ella.

— Sí, es Varian. ¡Hey, Varian, aquí, hola! —la princesa comenzó a mover sus brazos de forma automática intentando llamar su atención, pero no lo consiguió— Parece que no me escucha...

— Rapunzel, creo que tu amigo se siente triste —y realmente era algo que saltaba a la vista—, ¿por qué no vas con él? Ya me ocupo yo de las guirnaldas.

— Oh... —era en momentos como esos en los que la joven siempre se sentía una tonta.

Por culpa de haberse pasado sus 18 años en una torre se le hacía eternamente difícil darse cuenta de cosas que para otros era algo increíblemente obvio. Le molestaba sobretodo no ser lo suficientemente incisiva para saber como ser una buena amiga la mayoría de las veces.

Su mirada pasó de un amigo suyo, al otro.

— ¿Seguro que puedes encargarte tú solo?

De debajo de la mascara salió un ruido metálico que posiblemente era una risa.

— Sí, anda ve con él, ya has hecho bastante por mi.

Rapunzel le sonrió y asintió antes de correr a sentarse junto a Varian.

— ¡Hola! —volvió a saludarle, esta vez más alto.

Y como el joven alquimista había estado tan hundido en sus pensamientos muy poco felices, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía compañía hasta el último segundo.

— ¡Ahh! —y por supuesto se asustó. Y de un salto se cayó de culo al suelo.

Rapunzel no pudo evitar reír durante unos segundos por esa reacción, antes de frenarse porque se dio cuenta de que podría ser maleducado.

— Ah, eres tú —comentó el más joven de los dos con desgana, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, hundido o no, le debía respetos a la princesa—, ¡quiero decir, eres la princesa!, digo Rapunzel, digo... hola.

Ella volvió a soltar otra risita antes de tenderle una mano a su nervioso amigo. Mano que él aceptó con un agradecimiento leve y su adolorido trasero volvió a donde estaba momentos antes.

— Varian, has... estado llorando —comentó la princesa preocupada. Ahora que podía ver mejor el rostro del más joven, no pudo evitar fijarse en las marcas de lágrimas.

Por acto reflejo el chico se llevó una mano bajo uno de sus grandes ojos azules, notando húmedo el tacto de su piel. La vergüenza le ataco enseguida.

— ¡Yo no! —se apresuró a contestar, sorprendiendo a la princesa. Varian se arrepintió enseguida de intentar colarle una mentira tan obvia a la única amiga que no le había hecho daño. Suspiró y agachó la cabeza, odiándose a si mismo— Sí, pero no... es por nada importante, te lo aseguro, no lo entenderías.

Por supuesto que no lo iba a entender. ¡Ella tenía tanta suerte! Era una princesa bella e inteligente, con muchos amigos, no tenía que soportar que la gente la mirase raro nada más salía del castillo y sobretodo... ella tenía un novio que la quería, muchísimo. Dios, en esos momentos como la envidiaba.

A Rapunzel se le encogió el corazón al ver a su amigo así. Con una de sus manos le levantó el mentón, obligándole a mirarla, y los tristes ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes conciliadores de la joven.

— Prueba —le animó con el tono de voz más amistoso que pudo poner.

En ese momento Varian quiso decírselo, realmente no quería dejar a su amiga con las dudas. Pero la imagen de Cassandra besándose con ese hombre estaba todavía muy clara ante sus ojos. Al recordarlo sintió que de nuevo se quedaba sin aire y sin voz. Quería decirlo, pero se vio totalmente incapaz, como un tullido de píes y manos. Se había quedado atascado y no podía avanzar. No podía admitir en voz alta que era un crío perdedor y que por eso había perdido la oportunidad de ser más que un amigo para Cassandra, si es que alguna vez la hubo.

Sin ocurrirsele nada más, se lanzó a los brazos de Rapunzel y volvió a derramar lágrimas amargas sobre su hombro. La última vez había llorado así fue después de que destrozase su aldea por primera vez y todo el mundo, incluso su padre (sobretodo él), le había dado la espalda por meses. Tiempo en el que él se había sentido totalmente miserable, sin nadie a su lado para apoyarle. ¡Ni que lo hubiera hecho a posta!

Pero ya no estaba solo.

La princesa simplemente le rodeo con sus brazos sin decirle nada, sin presionarle. Esperaría pacientemente a que se desahogase del todo. Incluso Pascal, quien todo ese tiempo había estado sobre el otro hombro de su fiel humana, dio unas palmaditas de apoyo en la cabeza de rebelde cabello negro del chico.

Alguna gente que pasaba por el lugar quiso acercarse y prestarles ayuda al reconocer a la princesa, hasta el tío Monty quien todavía seguía con esa tontería de fingir que Rapunzel le desagradaba, pero ella les pidió a todos que siguiesen su camino con un movimiento de cabeza. Pasase lo que hubiera pasado, estaba convencida de que Varian necesitaba espacio.

Pero pronto hasta ella comenzó a sentirse miserable por no tener escondida bajo la manga ninguna solución para casos así. ¿Los amigos animaban a los amigos, verdad? Sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada que pudiera servirle de consuelo a Varian. Así que inició lo que ya se había acostumbrado a hacer por acto reflejo en la torre desde bien pequeña, cada vez que una situación la superaba. Cantó.

 _Brilla linda flor, dame tu poder._

 _Torna lo que ya fue, lo que ya fue..._

Puede que su cabello ya no reaccionase ante esos versos otorgándole sanación instantánea a la gente, pero su voz seguía siendo tranquilizadora y hermosa, al igual que sus intenciones. Al escucharla, Varian se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, obligándose a centrarse únicamente en la letra de la canción y de nada más. Así hasta que ella terminó.

— Gracias por intentar animarme —le agradeció de todo corazón mientras se separaba de Rapunzel y con su puño se deshizo de los restos de su debilidad. Era mucho más de lo que otros se habían molestado en hacer por él—. Me siento mejor.

Mentirá. No se sentía mejor para nada, pero no quería que Rapunzel pasara preocupaciones por él. Al menos tener la certeza de que la princesa estaba para él si la necesitaba, era un buen inicio.

La mayor de los dos le sonrió conciliadora, sin embargo Varian no fue capaz de devolverle el gesto.

Entonces, él al fin reaccionó.

— ¡Rapunzel, había hecho un regalo para ti! —exclamó con los ojos como platos, se le había olvidado totalmente.

La expresión de la chica se iluminó, más por el cambio de tema que por otra cosa.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— ¡Sí! —el animo de Varian parecía subir cada vez más, mientras se comenzaba a palparse la ropa y sus ojos se movían rápidos a su alrededor, buscando las tijeras— ¡Ya veras, te encantará!

Pero como en una montaña rusa, el animo del alquimista se transformó en nerviosismo al no ver las tijeras por ninguna parte.

— ¡Ay, no, no, no, no!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Rapunzel quien empezaba a ponerse nerviosa también.

— Las tijeras de roca negra, ¡no están! Debieron de caerseme cuando salí corriendo de palacio —una sombra de miedo pasó por el alma de Rapunzel al escuchar las palabras "roca" y "negra" juntas en una misma frase—. ¡Ay, genial, no puedo ni llevar bien en la mano una simple cosa, soy un verdadero inuti... Ahhh!

Sin previo avisó, Rapunzel le tomó por la muñeca y prácticamente le arrastró sin contemplaciones de la plaza hasta el primer callejón solitario que encontró. Tomó a Varian por los hombros y con una mirada nerviosa se puso a su altura después de comprobar que nadie se acercaba a ellos, poco le importó que su larga melena difícil de lavar tocase el suelo de tierra.

— Habíamos quedado en que la existencia de las rocas negras era un secreto —le recordó.

— ¡Y lo sigue siendo! —aseguró Varian, deshaciéndose de su agarre— Confía en mi.

— Esta bien, confío —aseguró Rapunzel, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón para darle más énfasis a su frase—, ¿pero podrías explicarme que esta pasando?

El chico suspiró y comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado, saltándose deliberadamente lo que vio sobre Cassandra y _Andrew._ Rapunzel escuchaba con atención y en cierto momento sonrió con toda la cara.

— ¿Has hecho unas tijeras especiales para mi? —le preguntó sorprendida.

El chico bajó la cabeza algo sonrojado y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

— Bueno, es bastante obvio que esa melena tan larga es un problema y yo solo quería... en fin, ayudarte.

Rapunzel atrapó al más joven en un abrazo.

— ¡Gracias, Varian, eres un gran amigo!

El alquimista no era capaz de asumir lo que pasaba. Sinceramente esperaba una reprimenda.

— Pero... las he perdido.

La princesa se separó de él y le miró de forma tranquilizadora.

— No te preocupes, te ayudare a buscarlas y antes de que te des cuenta daremos con ellas, prometido. Incluso podemos decírselo a Eugene y Cassandra, seguro que nos ayudan a buscar.

Al escuchar el nombre de Cassandra, Varian no pudo evitar soltar un quejido lastimero y volver a bajar la mirada al suelo. Pedirle un favor era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiese verla y actuar normal.

Rapunzel sabía, o al menos intuía, lo que Varian comenzaba a sentir por su dama de compañía, pero al igual que el padre del chico, ella estaba convencida de que no era más que un simple crush inocente que no tardaría en pasársele. Nada digno realmente de mención. Sí, también había conocido a Andrew hace unos días, días en que ese recién llegado y Cassandra parecían haber hecho muy buenas migas. Rapunzel se alegraba por su amiga sin ser capaz de ver el fondo de las cosas y sin haberse parado a pensar en Varian un solo momento. Así que en ese momento no se le pasó por la cabeza que el chico pudiera haberlos visto juntos, ni que mucho menos le hubiera afectado de tal forma. No, lo que pasó por esa cabecita rubia fue algo bien distinto.

Creía que Varian volvía a estar de bajón debido a sus inventos fallidos. Bueno, ella tenía una solución para eso. Aunque era un secreto que ni tan siquiera Eugene conocía, no se equivocaba al creer que el pelinegro se había ganado el derecho a saberlo con creces.

— Vamos, animate, las encontraremos, ¿dijiste que fue el palacio el último sitio donde las viste?

Varian asintió sin muchos ánimos. Bien, el palacio era enorme y aunque seguramente se le habían caído a la entrada del Gran Salón, no tenía ganas de volver a ese sitio tan pronto.

— ¡Estupendo! Así mientras las buscamos yo puedo enseñarte algo a ti que seguro también te encantará.

Varian alzó la mirada y la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Ella le indicó con la mirada que le siguiera.

— No lo sabrás si no me sigues.

Y así ambos salieron del callejón de vuelta al palacio. Seguía mal pero al menos parecía que no todo iba a ser malo en ese día.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! :D**

 **Gracias por los reviews y los follows gente *hearts***

 **Por cierto, a partir de ahora este fic entra en la categoría de Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons jeje**

 **¡Arriba el Shipp Cassarian!**

* * *

 **— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _3_**

* * *

Gothel vivía con odio. Vieja, encorvada, adolorida, pero vivía. Porque mala hierva nunca muere, no había vivido cientos de años confiando en una adolescente... Pero por mucho que odiase eso, ahora estaba llegando a su límite y la llave de su salud la seguía teniendo Rapunzel.

Esa niña. Esa tonta niña enamorada, lo que la hacía todavía más tonta. Madre sabe más, princesita. Se necesita algo mejor que un corte horrible de cabello para acabar con la mismísima hija del diablo. Aunque le costase reconocer que debido a ello sus poderes, así como su fuerza vital, fueron fuertemente mellados por culpa de Flynn Rider y su amor inconsciente por la rubia. Pero aun le quedaba algo a lo que aferrarse. Ah, su viejo libro de hechizos había sido una lectura realmente reconfortante durante los 6 meses que necesitó de recuperación, después de verselas con esa asquerosa pareja.

Había sido como un puñetazo en el estómago darse cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al confiar su salud en una flor, flor que ahora era Rapunzel, pues la princesa de Corona era la única que guardaba dentro de sí los poderes curativos... ¿y si existiera la posibilidad de que ella no fuera la única? Para su suerte, existía, y lo que quedaban de sus poderes sería el móvil.

Lo que pretendía hacer ahora iba mucho más allá de solo la inmortalidad. Una venganza, perpretada con los poderes del abismo, tiene un precio alto. Que un alma inocente se pudriese y fuese llevada por el camino del infierno sin posibilidad de retorno, sin posibilidad de arrepentimiento, para ser exactos.

En un principio esa alma iba a ser la de Rapunzel, que venganza tan dulce a sus ideales, por eso utilizó sus hechizos del libro para crear las Rocas Negras, los mejores potenciadores de los poderes de la flor, y enviarlas hasta Corona. Rapunzel por supuesto no pudo evitar sentirse atraída hacía ellas, aunque no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en verdad. Gothel podía verlo todo a través de ellas. Que tonta ella, llendose a vivir al lugar más obvio, más le hubiera valido huir. Ay, su pequeña niña, siempre tan confiada...

Entonces llegó Varian. Que niño tan dulce, tan inocente, tan lleno de vida... y tan enamorado. Eso al igual que Rapunzel le hacía un tonto. Un amor no correspondido, vulnerable. Aunque muchas veces un amor no correspondido también convierte a uno en un monstruo. Podía aprovechar el momento de vulnerabilidad de ese chico para afianzar la posibilidad de que estuviese de su parte, una vez convertido en monstruo.

¡Que perfección! Él iba a ser su moneda de cambio y a la vez su mejor herramienta. La conexión que el alquimista tenía con la princesa, esta vez iría para el beneficio de Madre. Casi no podía esperar para ver la cara de ella, al darse cuenta de que el ser de uno de sus amigos caía en desgracia para siempre, por su culpa.

 _Madre sabe más, preciosa, y nunca pierde la oportunidad de castigar como se debe a una hija rebelde._

* * *

— Por última vez, hija, la Seguridad alrededor de los escritos de Corona se ha aumentado —él Capitán de la Guardia ya no podía con Cassandra—. Ten en cuenta que estoy depositando toda mi confianza en ti, en el caso de que estés equivocada...

— No lo estoy —Cassandra estaba muy segura de ello—. Andrew trama algo, es culpable.

El hombre miró a su hija con sobreprotección.

— Entonces no deberías pasar tiempo con él.

Cassandra le interrumpió con una mano.

— No, entonces sospecharía.

— Hija, sabes que no estoy hablando de eso.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Papá... —suspiró.

— Hija —él siguió.

— No voy a enamorarme de él de verdad, no seas iluso.

— Es atractivo...

— Y peligroso y nada de fiar, también posiblemente cruel. Papá, sé con quien estoy tratando, creo que incluso mejor que tú, porque no te fías de mi cuando digo que Andrew es un espía.

— Me fío de ti y se que no eres el tipo de chica que cae en las mentiras de un hombre —le besó la frente, antes de suspirar—. Al menos recuerda todos los bloqueos y poses defensivas que te he enseñado.

Ella sonrió con condescendiencia.

— Me los conozco bien.

— Y en caso de que ninguna llave funcione...

— Patada en la entrepierna y San se acabó —padre e hija rieron, recordando los tiempo de cuando ella era pequeña.

— Ve con cuidado.

Ella asintió.

— No te decepcinare, ni a ti ni al Rey.

Él asintió y después la dejó.

"Eso es lo único que espero, hija —él pensaba, teniéndola a ella y a Varian dentro de su mente—. Lo único que espero"

En cuanto se quedó sola, Cassandra dejó al descubierto las tijeras que había encontrando tiradas. Las inspeccionó por unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño.

— Esto es obra de Varian —se aseguró a si misma, sin dudarlo un momento—. ¡Y las deja por ahí tiradas a la vista de cualquiera! Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Alguien va a tener que enseñarle el significado de la palabra "secreto", tendré que darle una buena reprimenda, ugh.

En su irritación, Cassandra no se dio cuenta de que, durante un momento, en las tijeras se vio reflejado el rostro ajado por la edad _muy_ avanzada de una mujer con intenciones terribles.

"Hazlo, querida —pensaba Gothel con una diabólica sonrisa desde su escondite. Todo le estaba saliendo tan bien—. Así me estarías haciendo un gran favor, ja ja ja"

* * *

Un guardia real de melena negra por los hombros hacía su ronda por los pasillos. Rapunzel rápidamente se escondió en el pasillo contiguo a él, arrastrando a Varian con ella. El chico iba a preguntarle a porque de repente actuaba tan raro, cuando susodicho guardia cruzó la esquina y ella por un momento se quedó sin respiración, hasta que le vio bien la cara.

— Alteza —la saludó él con un gesto, antes de seguir su camino.

— ¡Hola, Harry! —ella exclamó con una gran sonrisa, hasta que el tal Harry se perdió de vista y fijó su vista en Varian— ¡Por que poco! Pensaba que era Cassandra y eso sería malo.

Se notaba que la rubia se tomaba muy en serio... lo que fuera. Porque hacía un momento también había mandado a Pascal a distraer a Maximus y dejar la entrada trasera al palacio libre. No sabía que clase de relación tenían su camaleón y el caballo del Capitán de la Guardia Real, pero sabía aprovecharse de ella.

— ¿La estamos evitando? —Varian parpadeó.

¿Qué clase de cosa Rapunzel podría esconder de su dama de compañía? Por otra parte, se le hacía bastante atractivo eso de evitarla.

— Exacto, ella no debe saberlo. Nadie debe saberlo —insistió.

Como la rubia todavía lo tenía firmemente agarrado por la muñeca, en cuanto ella susurró "¡despejado!" no tuvo de otra que moverse porque la princesa lo arrastraba quisiera o no.

Unos pasillos más tarde, ambos llegaron en frente de una pared que aparentemente no era diferente de las otras. Rapunzel miró a un lado a otro antes de clavar la mirada en Varian, quien ya empezaba a pensar que tal vez ella estaba enferma.

— Este es el punto de no retorno —comenzó—. Nadie más que yo sabe lo que se esconde aquí. Ni tan siquiera se lo he dicho a Eugene, así que tienes que prometerme que nunca dirás ni una sola palabra a nadie.

Varian se sintió como en una escena de retroceso, como aquella vez en el que le enseñó a Eugene su "peligroso" secretito. Vale que las máquinas que le mostró terminaron explotando, pero no era como si alguien hubiese salido herido, de todos modos. Dentro de lo malo, había tenido una suerte inaudita.

— Te lo prometo por lo más sagrado —le juró sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces. Caía de cajón que a la princesa nunca se le decía que no.

Ante eso, Rapunzel le asintió solemne y Varian no pudo evitar imitarla con el mismo semblante decidido que ella había puesto. Fuera lo que fuera lo que la princesa escondía de los demás (menos de él, ahora), ella si que sabía perfectamente bien lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Perfecto! Toca la pared, sin guantes.

Varian obedeció la orden, para rápidamente apartar las manos en terror. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos al contemplar como, ante su contacto, la pared cambió de color a un gris piedra, antes de desaparecer y dejar al descubierto unas escaleras de aspecto dudoso. Rapunzel, sin embargo, le observaba con los ojos brillantes y su típica sonrisa inocente que mostraba todos sus dientes, como si no fuera consciente de la cara shokeada del más joven.

"Sabía que tenía que ser él —pensaba Rapunzel, controlándose para no pegar saltitos de la emoción. Pero entonces su cara se tornó pensativa y se llevó una mano al mentón—. Bueno, no lo sabía, pero lo sospeché. ¿Eso cuenta?"

— ¿Estás escaleras han estado siempre aquí? —preguntó el chico, sacando a la rubia de sus tribulaciones, y haciéndose valer de su curiosidad científica, posó uno de sus píes en el primer escalón, no sin miedo— Quiero decir, como, aparecen en los planos del castillo, ¿verdad?

— No —contestó la chica con felicidad, antes de adelantarse al más joven y subir los escalones de dos en dos.

Varian la contempló alejarse totalmente en shock, hasta que ni tan siquiera su gruesa coleta al viento se veía flotar tras ella... Un momento, ¿al viento?

— ¡Vamos, Varian! —le apremió la voz de ella desde quien sabe donde— ¡Hace un día espléndido aquí fuera!

"¿Aquí... fuera?" —repitió el más joven en su mente. Al final, la curiosidad innata en él fue más fuerte que la extrañez y subió por las escaleras.

Solo se paró una vez, al notar un estruendoso ruido detrás de él y se dio la vuelta, para notar que unas antorchas colgadas de las paredes se habían encendido solas. Sus llamas que crepitaban y se movían solas, confirmaban que realmente una corriente fresta del exterior soplaba en ese pasadizo y que no era su imaginación, iluminaban detrás de él solo una gruesa pared. Ahora no podía volver atrás.

Varían no tenía ni idea de tener algo de claustrofóbico, hasta ese momento. Asustado por la pared, salió corriendo escaleras arriba, sin siquiera pararse a pensar que clase de explicación científica podía existir para todo eso, sintiendo el viento golpearle la cara y preguntandose como Rapunzel pudo haberla subido con los píes descalzos sin congelarse. Las antonchar se apagaron cuando las escaleras dieron paso a un pasillo, que más parecía el interior de una cueva, iluminado por luz diurna.

Rapunzel le esperaba con una gran sonrisa, a la salida de la misma.

— Bienvenido a Raven Point —le dijo antes de apartarse y dejar que el más joven viese el panorama.

Ante éllos se abría en todo su esplendor un claro lleno de verde, rocas y rodeado de árboles. En su centro, un gran lago de agua pura y cristalina. En su conjunto, era hermoso.

— Woah —susurró Varian, maravillado, su miedo anterior esfumándose por completo—. Es mucho mejor que mis maquinas.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Rapunzel en verdad no había escuchado su susurro.

El de ojos azules se avergonzó y negó con la cabeza.

— Nada, nada —apartó su mirada del lugar para verla a ella—. ¿Cómo encontraste este sitio?

— Ehh... —los ojos verdes de Rapunzel se movieron nerviosos mirando de un lado para otro. Se esperaba la pregunta, pero no tenía ni idea de como comenzar— Mucho que explicar, mejor hacerlo calmadamente. Primero de nada, quiero presentarte a alguien.

— ¿A quién?

— Un amigo con el que estoy segura de que te entenderás muy bien... —Rapunzel decía mirando hacía arriba como buscando algo, entonces su vista se iluminó y le señaló al más joven un punto en el cielo— ¡Hablando de él! Sabía que no tardaría mucho.

El pelinegro miró hacía donde la princesa le señalaba y ahogó un jadeo.

— No puede... ser...

O una de dos, o necesitaba gafas urgentemente, o eso que veía en el cielo acercándose a ellos era un dragón.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holiwis!**

 **Este es un cap especial y esclusivo para los villanos de esta historia, porque se lo merecen, jijiji.**

* * *

 **— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _4_**

* * *

Un viento gélido cubrió por entero la cabaña. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y por ella pasó nadie más ni nadie menos que el Caudillo de Hielo, la terrible criatura que asoló Corona hace siglos y que todo el mundo creía muerto (o que ya de plano, que era inexistente). Pero vivía, aguardando una oportunidad de oro para hundir Corona en la ruina y la muerte de nuevo. No descansaría hasta que solo quedasen cenizas y cadáveres cubiertos bajo kilómetros de nieve.

— ¡Burr, este frío no le hace ningún bien a mis huesos! —Gothel se quejó desde su banca.

El hombre de aspecto humano, pero que en realidad de humano tenía poco o nada, con grandes músculos que le hacían parecer un armario y cabello plateado cortado en punta, como si estos fueran estalagmitas, no dijo nada, pero cerró la puerta de la cabaña más despació de como la abrió y el fuego de la chimenea que había apagado con su llegada volvió a encenderse, para el agrado y la salud de la anciana bruja. Después, la bestia de hielo se movió tan libremente como si fuera su casa, tomó una manta de encima de una silla y cubrió a la anciana con ella.

— Eres todo un caballero —comentó Gothel, con una sonrisa de burla, mientras se arrebujaba en la manta. Suponía que algunas costumbres no se perdían— ¿Sabes? Yo no aplaudo a los caballeros sin armadura, uno de ellos me destrozó la vida, como ves. Sin embargo, contigo puedo hacer una excepción.

— Ya ahórrate tus historietas de vieja —él le interrumpió de forma descortés—. No he venido desde Arendelle hasta aquí para escucharte bajo la luz de una lumbre. Dijiste que ya tenías una buena alma con la que pagarme. Bien, muéstramela, solo la aceptare si es tan pura como el hielo que crean mis manos.

A pesar de la repentina descortesía de su aliado temporal, Gothel le seguía sonriendo. Con sus manos abrió el libro que tenía sobre su regazo, para descubrir que solo tenía páginas en blanco. Antes de que el Caudillo pudiera replicar qué clase de broma era esa, ella le habló al libro de repente.

— Mostradme a Varian, queridas —les pidió a las paginas de forma suave y cariñosa, como la mejor de las madres.

Rápidamente, ante los ojos de ambos varias tintas de diferentes colores empezaron a extenderse por las páginas en blanco, hasta formar ante sus ojos un dibujo de un chico de pelo negro, ojos azules y sonrisa inocente, pero aun así algo triste. Varian.

— Él tiene una conexión con la princesa —le explicó al Caudillo—. Son amigos. Si juego bien mis cartas él podría conseguir por mí algo de ella que yo necesito sin que se den ni cuenta. Después podrás usarlo para lo que te plazca, pero tengo planes grandes planes para él. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de madre sería si dejo abandonado a uno de mis niños?

— ¿Qué clase de cartas serían esas? —cuestionó mirando fijamente la imagen del joven al que iba a apresar.

Ella no pareció darse cuenta de que su aliado de tez fría observaba la imagen tal vez un poco más de la cuenta, o que incluso en sus ojos azules oscuros y duros brillaba algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el reconocimiento, acompañado de otra cosa que Gothel nunca había sentido de verdad.

— El amor —ella le contestó de forma cantarina y muy muy irónica—. El primer dulce amor de un chico de 14 años, que nunca se hará realidad.

— Quiero ver a la chica en cuestión. Muéstramela —le ordenó él al libro con las manos apretadas.

Las páginas se estremecieron ante la orden de otra persona que no era su dueña, pero aún así cumplieron. Varias páginas fueron pasándo sin necesidad de ser tocadas. De nuevo, tintas de varios colores rodaron por el blanco del papel hasta que dos imagenes de Cassandra quedaron al descubierto. En la primera, la joven lucía una sonrisa tranquila, pero a la par que inteligente y mordaz, mientras llevaba su vestido azul de dama de compañía. En la segunda, sin embargo, la joven de corto cabello negro y ojos verdes era mostrada como realmente era, vestida con la armadura dorada de la Guardia Real de corona y esgrimiendo su amada espada, combatiendo con el aire, preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. El caballero más fiel de la princesa Rapunzel era una chica y era ella, su dama de compañía, la misma por la que Varian había perdido el juicio. El Caudillo de Hielo parecía querer asesinarla, a pesar de que no la tenía realmente ante él, a su juicio, cualquiera que luciera con tal orgullo el Sol de Corona sobre su pecho debía ser asesinado.

— ¿Algun problema? —Ghotel cuestionó— Puedo buscar otra alma si así lo deseas, pero estoy convencida de que estaríamos cometiendo un error...

— Al contrario, bruja, acabas de serme más útil de lo que pensé que serías —le confesó, de repente—. Has encontrado a The Manitus.

De nuevo la tinta volvió a correr por las hojas en blanco, mostrando poco a poco la figura de un gallardo y poderoso caballero, el cual daba mucha impresión de respeto. Sin embargo, la imagen se movía como si tuviera vida propia y el hombre se quitó el casco donde lucía una muesca circular, para mostrar la realidad. Debajo de tanto metal se escondía un chico enjuto de revuelto cabello negro, donde lucía mechones azules tan claros y limpios como sus ojos. Si bien era atractivo a la vista, en lo que a un héroe se refería, dejaba bastante que desear. Muy poca gente en Corona sabía que, en realidad, su gran héroe de leyendas y el paría social por excelencia de aquel tiempo, del que ya nadie se acordaba, habían sido la misma persona... antes del accidente.

El héroe alquimista, su acérrimo enemigo del pasado. El Caudillo no había dejado de pensar en él un solo momento todos esos siglos después de que le derrotase, salvando Corona y dando su vida a cambio. No precisamente porque deseara vengarse, pero esa parte su nueva aliada no tenía porque saberla. Por dentro, Gothel se dio una medalla a si misma, sabía que el Caudillo no iba a pasar por alto ese detalle.

— El chico es el descendiente directo más joven de tu enemigo. Además del único que ha heredado sus habilidades —estaba segura de que con solo eso, ya tenía ganado el apoyo total del Caudillo. Es decir, le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata lo último que quedaba de su rival.

Ojo por ojo, ambas venganzas serían saldadas.

— ¡No es herencia, vieja estúpida! —bramó la bestia de hielo, de repente— Es él, lo reconocería en cualquier parte, de cualquier manera. He estado esperando mucho para que volviese al mundo de los vivos... ¡y aplastarle por lo que me hizo hace tantos siglos!

Gothel parpadeó.

— ¿Hablas de reencarnación? —preguntó, antes de echarse a reír ligeramente— Es un bonito cuento de hadas, pensar que todos hemos tenido más de una vida. Pero no pasa nunca.

— Callate ya mujer, hablas mucho y no tienes casi productividad —Gothel frunció el ceño por eso, pero él añadió—. Acepto tu oferta, la caída en desgracia de la princesa Rapunzel, a cambio del alma de ese joven al que llamas Varian.

Ambos villanos aceptaron la mano del otro en un apretón que ponía en riesgo todo el futuro del Reino.

— Ahora, bruja, tus dibujos son amenos, pero deseo encontrarme con mi nuevo juguete de carne y hueso lo antes posible. ¿Dónde está?

* * *

 **Lo dejo aquí porque soy malvada XD Después de ver Reina Por Un Día (y de gritar y de sollozar por la mala suerte de Varian. Ya estaba spoileada, pero aun así dolió verle así de hundido, y después volver a verlo por segunda vez porque soy masoquista) mil ideas me vinieron a la mente porque, aceptemoslo, el giro de los acontecimientos me beneficia enormemente para este fic. Ahora canónicamente Varian está a un paso de cometer una metida de pata enorme y pasarse al lado oscuro. ¡Por supuesto que no voy a hacer como que no he visto nada!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Ñeñeñe. ¡Arriba el shipp Cassarian!**

* * *

 **— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _5_**

* * *

— Rapunzel, ¿qué esta pasando? —Varian preguntó, aferrándose inconscientemente a la mano de la princesa, como si solo tocarla pudiera protegerle de cualquier cosa.

Ella no le contestó y en frente de ambos, una hermosa criatura parecida a un felino, pero que no podía serlo pues tenía escamas negras que le cubrían por completo, de grandes ojos verdes rasgados que miraban al chico de manera expectante y alas de murciélago, se posó en el suelo. No se parecía a ningún otro animal que Varian pudiese haber visto antes y algo de miedo se disipó de dentro de él para ser sustituido por su curiosidad científica, aun así, aunque la criatura pareciese inofensiva, él no se fiaba del todo. El animal también parecía estar domado, pues un joven y verdaderamente atractivo hombre en sus veinte años de edad desmontó de su grupa. El desconocido de cabello de cobre y de unos ojos vedes claros, todavía más hipnotizantes que los de la princesa, iba vestido con una especie de armadura totalmente distinta a la de la Guardia Real de Corona, o cualquier otra que Varian pudiese haber visto antes, la cual se ceñía a su cuerpo desprovisto de músculos como una segunda piel. No iba armado, o eso parecía a primera vista. En uno de sus hombros, lucía un emblema que recordaba a una calavera roja con cuernos, en el otro, un emblema totalmente distinto. Una criatura alada y de cola enroscada dibujada en negro, la cual Varian se dio cuenta de que era la misma magnífica bestia ante él. Pues tenía el añadido de que tanto en el emblema del humano como en la realidad, la extraña cola con aletas del animal estaba rota. La aleta que le faltaba había sido sustituida por un muy inteligente mecanismo de su misma forma, adornado por el emblema de la calavera cornuda. Al igual que al animal, al hombre le faltaba una pierna y tenía una cicatriz en su barbilla, pero eso no mellaba en nada su belleza natural. Varian estuvo seguro de que tenía a filas de mujeres detrás de sus huesos. También estuvo seguro de que había una gran historia heroica detrás de la pierna perdida del joven, pero creyó que sería descortés preguntar.

— ¡Punzie! —exclamó el desconocido a la princesa, con la misma felicidad con la que uno ve a un viejo amigo. Varian se habría sorprendido porque la princesa se codeará con gente así, si no fuera porque ya había visto a sus otros amigos... y luego también estaba él mismo, quien no era precisamente carne de corte real— Nos alegra tanto verte... ¿No vas a presentarnos?

Antes de que Rapunzel pudiera decir nada, Varian se soltó de su mano y se acercó al joven que parecía sacado de uno de esos libros de aventuras que le encantaba leer y que hablaba con acento del norte y a su criatura, teso como un palo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la bestia no pretendía atacarle, se relajó del todo. Aun así la sensación de que estaba bastante lejos de Corona le palpitaba dentro de su pecho y su mente, aunque decidió ignorarla porque era imposible, solo habían subido unas escaleras. Tenían que seguir en el Reino por fuerza... Tal vez cerca de la frontera con algún otro reino, uno que usaba ese emblema bárbaro y del que por casualidad él no había oído hablar nunca... a pesar de que el castillo de Corona estuviese situado en una isleta y que tras el gran edificio no había nada, salvo océano abierto...

— Me llamo Varian y soy amigo de la princesa Rapunzel —se presentó extendiéndole una mano enguantada al joven mayor, la criatura alada comenzó a olisquearle sin ningún pudor y si eso le incomodó, no dejo que se le notase—. Ella me trajo aquí diciendo que tenía algo que mostrarme.

La bestia que era tan hermosa como el hombre que la montaba le sonrió al humano mostrando que su gran boca estaba vacía, no tenía diente alguno. Con ese gesto parecía decirle al de cabello caoba "él dice la verdad" o "es de fiar". El hombre le sonrió al más bajo, entendiendo lo que ocurría, mientras le regresaba el gesto con un apretón de manos.

— Yo soy Hiccup, el Guardián del Otoño —se presentó y luego al dragón felino— y él es Toothles. Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, Varian.

— ¿Guardián del Otoño? —el único del lugar que no tenía ojos verdes no pudo evitar cuestionar, extrañado— ¿Qué es eso?

Hiccup alzó una ceja y observó a Rapunzel con algo de reproche.

— ¿Le has traído aquí sin informarle de nada? —se quejó, sin embargo su voz sonaba de lo más neutral. Parecía acostumbrado a que todos a su alrededor metiesen la pata constantemente.

— No me creería si solo le decía, primero debía mostrarselo —se excusó Rapunzel, como si no fuese nada importante.

— ¿Mostrarme el qué? —preguntó Varian, su mirada viajando de uno a otro, pero fue mortalmente ignorado.

— ¿Cuándo decidiste qué él iba a ser tu Reserva? —le cuestionó Hiccup a la adolescente de larguísimo cabello, su mirada verde afilándose, suspicaz.

— ¿Reserva? —la voz de Varian sonaba algo ofendida, pero ellos siguieron haciendo como si no existiera.

— Hoy mismo —contestó ella, para el horror del de cabello cobre.

— ¡Punzie! —volvió a exclamar, esta vez como reclamándole algo— Sabes perfectamente que es una decisión importante que no debes tomar a la ligera. ¡¿Y si te has equivocado?! ¡Ahora no podemos simplemente borrarle la memoria!

¡¿Qué?! Los ojos azules de Varian se abrieron con horror ante la idea... ¡¿Pero a qué le temía?! Si eso era imposible...

— La entrada reaccionó ante su contacto —informó la princesa de Corona, sintiéndose solo un pelin atacada—. Además, si existe alguien a quien le confiaría incluso la vida de Eugene sin un atisbo de duda, es a él.

Esa confesión, esas palabras nacidas del corazón, tocaron algo dentro de Varian que le hicieron sentirse mejor consigo mismo que momentos atrás. Si había alguien a quien Rapunzel amaba más que a nadie ni a nada, incluso por encima de sus padres biológicos, ese era con mucho su novio Eugene. El de ellos era sin duda un amor envidiable, del que creías que solo existía y funcionaba en los cuentos de hadas. La princesa y el forajido. Tan distintos y, sin embargo, un equipo perfecto para incluso zurrar a los villanos. Saber que Rapunzel confiaría lo suficiente en él, en el perdedor de Varian, para asegurar la seguridad de su alma gemela, le llenó de candor por dentro.

No tenía amor, pero si tenía una amiga que creía plenamente en él... Ahora solo tenía que repetirse eso mil veces con la esperanza de que podría consolarle, pero en esos momentos su corazón seguía doliendo tanto, que todo lo demás le parecía insignificante. Nunca habría una historia de amor titulada el alquimista y la heroína más genial que ha pisado la Tierra.

Hiccup también debía estar al tanto de _cuanto_ Rapunzel amaba a Eugene, púes se quedó mudo, puede que incluso algo avergonzado, ante tal revelación. El dragón Toothless se acercó al humano y entre gruñidos pareció comunicarse con él, parecía... que incluso le estaba echando una pequeña bronca.

— Tienes toda la razón del mundo, Tooth —contestó Hiccup como si le hubiera entendido y acarició al ser por detrás de una de sus extrañas orejas, se derritió al instante ante el contacto. Después, observó a los dos extranjeros en su territorio, pero sobretodo a Varian—. Lamento el arrebato, pero nuestro trabajo requiere del mayor secretismo posible y todos debemos confíar en todos.

Hiccup hablaba como un líder, puede que incluso tal vez lo fuera.

"Seguro que hombres como él son el tipo de Cassandra —pensaba el chico con los labios ligeramente cruzados hacía abajo, aun con todo era incapaz de pensar en ella—. Miralo ahí, tan seguro de si mismo, tan guapo y tan aguerrido. Seguro que nunca se han burlado de él, es el orgullo de su padre y para su aldea todo lo que él hace es genial. Miradme, monto un dragón y soy cool por ello... ¿En serio es un dragón de verdad? Bueno, cosas más raras se han visto. No le importará si le estudio, supongo... ¡Ay, no Varian, ya empiezas a ser raro de nuevo, cóntrolate! Por eso repeles a Cassandra... Este tal Hiccup es todo un triunfador... No nos parecemos en nada"

No podía saber en ese momento cuan equivocado estaba al prejuzgar a Hiccup, puede que su único igual. Realmente eran una raza en extinción, menos preciada de lo que debería.

— Entonces, Varian, ¿qué piensas?

Y la vuelta a la realidad fue como una bofetada para él. Habían estado hablándole, él no había escuchado nada de nada. Pero esperaban su opinión. Toothless le observaba con suspicacia. Se tensó y pasó saliva imperceptiblemente.

— C-creo que es genial —soltó de repente y nervioso, esperando no cagarla.

Rapunzel soltó un gran suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso.

— Menos mal, con tu reacción cuando nos conocimos, creí que fliparias al saber que tengo poderes mágicos sobre la primavera y que conozco entradas a mundos distintos, como ahora.

Eh...

— **¡¿QUÉ?!**

* * *

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

— La magia existe.

Él rió escéptico.

— No, en serio, ¿quién era él de verdad y como conseguiste hacer todo eso?

— La magia existe —Rapunzel sería capaz de pasarse la vida repitiéndole eso.

En su visita a Berk, así se llamaba el poblado vikingo (¡vikingo!) de Hiccup y Toothless (realmente era suyo. No lo parecía, pero el joven era un jefe vikingo y Toothles era el macho Alpha de tanto dragón suelto en libertad, tan mansos con los humanos como si fueran mascotas), que se suponía que estaba en otro mundo llamado Archipiélago, el chico había visto varias cosas. Dragones por doquier. Seguro maquinas increíblemente logradas. También y como cabía esperar, el poblado estaba lleno de gente, pero ninguno de ellos parecía ser capaz de ver a Rapunzel y a Varian (el chico se había sobresaltado al ver como Rapunzel pasaba por entre la gente de costumbres barbaras, como si ella fuese un fantasma, alguien que originalmente no debía estar ahí), salvo Hiccup y Toothless. Tan solo Hyper, el hijo de ambos, parecía haber reaccionado ante los acompañantes de sus padres, pero solo parecía detectar un aroma distante y era bastante tierno verle frustrarse porque no encontraba a nadie. Sí, Hiccup estaba _casado_ con su dragón y tenían un niño. Un híbrido con alas que no debía superar los dos años bastante tierno, cabe decir.

— No.

— Sí.

— No.

— Sí.

— ... ¿No?

Rapunzel sonrió al notar la duda en su amigo. Era bueno que dudase. Se había ganado el título y el derecho a ser Guardiana de la Primavera en el grupo de Guardianes de las Estaciones, después de reencontrarse con sus padres biológicos tras sus dieciocho años siendo prisionera de Madre Gothel. Toda su vida había sido un invierno, pero nunca había perdido el buen humor y enfrentaba la nueva parte de su vida con una sonrisa. Las flores de la Primavera habían florecido hermosas en su alma tras ese largo invierno. Desde esas se las había arreglado perfectamente bien. Había conocido a Mérida, Guardiana del Verano y princesa de las Highlands (alias la culpable de haberle enseñado a Rapunzel a compaginar la corona con la libertad de la juventud), Hiccup, Guardián del Otoño, después de MIM, el todo poderoso que los eligió, era el más inteligente y a todas luces un líder. Parecía imposible, pues de puertas para afuera vikingos y escoceses estaban con el hacha de guerra uno contra el otro, pero de puertas para adentro él y Mérida se entendían bastante bien. Entre ambos esa guerra no existía y muchas veces hacían a Rapunzel sonreír. Solo había un Guardián que todavía no había conocido, Jack Frost, Guardián del Invierno. Según le habían dicho, el joven era un espíritu llegado del futuro, que había muerto a los dieciocho años ahogado en un lago helado al salvarle la vida a su hermana. Aun así, ese detalle no había mellado en nada su buen humor natural. Era por defecto el chistoso del grupo. De hecho, la razón de su ausencia era porque MIM le había concedido el honor de ser también el Guardián de la Diversión en el grupo de Guardianes Protectores de la Infancia, un trabajo que ocupaba las veinticuatro horas del día. A ojos de Hiccup y Mérida, ella y Jack tenían bastante en común y la rubia casi no podía esperar a la llegada del invierno y por fin conocerle. Hacer amigos se había vuelto un vicio para la joven de larguísima melena, normal después de pasar tantos años sola. Cada Guardián de las Estaciones tenía un compañero predestinado de su propio mundo, también llamados "Reserva", pues eran ellos quienes debían ocupar el lugar de Guardián si algo le sucedía a su compañero. Y por supuesto era el único que debía saber sobre la doble vida de su compañero, no podía ser cualquiera, tenía que ser alguien de extrema confianza. Hiccup tenía a su marido, Toothless. Jack a su novio, Bunnymund el Guardián de la Esperanza. Mérida aun no había conocido a su predestinado reemplazo (o ya le conocía, pero solo no se había dado cuenta) y aseguraba que no le necesitaba, que se las podía arreglar muy bien sola. La princesa escocesa era independiente hasta decir basta y parecería totalmente alérgica al amor, si no fuera porque su adorado caballo se llamaba Angus. Rapunzel tampoco había tenido Reserva, Eugene era indiscutiblemente su pareja sentimental, pero nunca había dado la talla en ese aspecto. La rubia deseaba con mucho encontrarse con su compañero lo antes posible. Ahora lo tenía. Era Varian. El único que podría haber abierto la entrada descontandola a ella. Era Varian. Tenía a su Reserva y ahora se sentía bastante más segura.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer el chico era aceptarlo. Rapunzel esperaba que eso le hubiera subido lo suficiente el animo.

— Sí —la princesa siguió insistiendo, prácticamente dando saltos de alegría de nuevo por los pasillos de su propio castillo.

Estaba siendo un gran día para ella.

— Ugh... —fue lo único que soltó Varian, dejándolo estar finalmente.

Que día tan horrible para él. Primero lo de... lo de... Cassandra. Y ahora su amada ciencia, a la que había pensado que dedicaría toda su vida, parecía carecer de sentido. Guardianes. Otros mundos. Magia. Tks. Su situación no podía empeorar.

— ¡Aqui estás!

Se equivocaba. Su corazón se encogió en si mismo al igual que su cuerpo, al ver acercarse a ellos a la única chica que no deseaba ver y no traía cara una cara precisamente amigable. Sentía que de nuevo se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones. No era justo que siguiera viéndose bella y genial a pesar de todo. Se sentía peor incluso que cuando su padre se decepcionaba de él y ni tan siquiera había empezado.

Enamorarse era un asco, incluso más que enfrentarse a los problemas.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Holiwis!**

 **¿No sabían? Me encanta ver el mundo arder jajaja. Por cierto, ahora esta historia tiene un rango más alto, ¿se fijaron? Ahora es "T" por una buena razón. xD**

 **¡Arriba el shipp Cassarian!**

* * *

 **— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _6_**

* * *

¿Con qué pie se había levantado ese día? No iba tener un solo respiro. Varian trató de no bajar la vista y devolverle la mirada desafiante a esos ojos verdes oscuros que hacían a su corazón martillear contra sus costillas.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

— Cassandra, ¿qué te sucede?

La morena no dejo de mirar desafiante al de mirada azul al contestarle a la princesa.

— Sucede que quiero que este pequeño bribón me explique esto —tras eso sacó de su escondite...

— ¡Mis tijeras! —exclamó Varian sorprendido, los ojos abiertos como platos a la vez que un ligero sonrojo llegaba a sus mejillas. Que Cassandra las tuviera solo podía significar... Ay...

— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó la de cabello negro, acusadora.

— ¿Esas son las tijeras qué ibas a regalarme? —preguntó Rapunzel con los ojos brillantes. Esa pregunta descolocó del todo a Cassandra, que no mostró reacción alguna cuando la rubia le quitó las tijeras de las manos, para admirarlas— ¡Varian, es hermosa!

A pesar de estar hechas de Roca Negra, las tijeras brillaban con una luz natural que fascinó a la princesa, el mismo brillo que le encantó la primera vez que se encontró con las Rocas y su cabello de leyenda regresó.

El chico aprovechó eso para desviar la mirada de Cassandra y contestar.

— No se supone que sean hermosas, si no que funcionen —contestó mirando su obra en manos de la princesa.

Ahí estaban en manos de su legítima dueña, las tijeras con las que se había matado las últimas semanas. Suspiró. Ahí estaba su única oportunidad de sentirse algo mejor ese día, si las tijeras no funcionaban entonces pensaría fuertemente el defenestrarse desde lo alto de una torre.

— ¿Alguien me explica qué es eso _exactamente_? —exigió saber Cassandra.

Había estado molesta con Varian porque pensaba que había roto la promesa... pero si Rapunzel lo sabía, es que no había hecho nada malo. Uff, menos mal que se dio cuenta a tiempo, podría haber metido mucho la pata.

— Varian —la princesa le miró con una sonrisa, otorgándole la palabra para que explicase su creación.

Perfecto, si no funcionaba, Cassandra sería testigo. Que bien. Inspiró y suspiró y le dio a la rubia una mirada de "socorro" antes de volver a devolverle la mirada a la morena, de manera gelida. Rapunzel parpadeó, no entendiendo muy bien el porque de esa mirada. Cassandra tampoco y la verdad, se estaba incomodando.

— Estuve investigando las Rocas Negras y descubrí una falla en su composición alquímica, falla que el compuesto alquímico del cabello de la princesa es capaz de atacar con solo un contacto y quebrar las rocas —explicó Varian y ambas chicas abrieron los ojos como platos.

— Espera, espera, ¿lo qué estas diciendo es que el pelo de Rapunzel es un arma? —preguntó Cassandra parpadeando.

— Solo en lo que a las Rocas se refiere, pero cambiando el compuesto alquímico el ataque funciona al revés —tomó su posible gran creación de nuevo entre las manos—. Podrían cortar el cabello de Rapunzel.

— ¿Alguien a dicho cortar? —los tres desviaron la mirada para encontrarse con que Eugene se unía a la "fiesta"— ¿Qué vamos a cortar, la cara de boba de Cassandra? Me vendría muy bien para animarme, he tenido un día de lo más nefasto.

Y como dándole más énfasis a sus palabras, el que anteriormente fue Flynn Rider se quitó una cascara de plátano del cabello con gesto de asco.

"Bueno, podría estar peor" —pensó Varian al ver tan patética imagen del novio de la princesa.

— Eugene, pensé que estarías trabajando todo el día en el Pato Frito —comentó Rapunzel.

— Yaaaa, con respecto a eso... Me han despedido —comentó el de ojos marrones mirando a su novia con cara de cachorrito.

— Oh, vaya, lo siento, Eugene —la rubia lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo.

"No, si que estoy peor" —pensó el más joven de la escena, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la morena, para después frotar su brazo derecho con vergüenza. No se habría atrevido a abrazarla ni creyendo tener una oportunidad.

— ¿Quién lo dudaba? —comentó Cassandra, jocosa, burlándose de Eugene.

— Muy graciosa —se quejó él separándose de su novia.

— Al menos ha batido su record —comentó Lance, llegando detrás de su amigo—. Media tarde en un trabajo ya es bastante... ¡Hey, un cara nueva! ¿Quién es el chiquitin?

Varian bufo ligeramente ante ese mote.

— Lance, este es mi amigo Varian —presentó la princesa posando una mano en su hombro—. Varian, Lance, un viejo amigo de Eugene.

— Otra rata ladrona que abusa de la amabilidad del rey —Cassandra le comentó al de ojos azules.

Ella esperaba del más joven alguna reacción ante su comentario, desde una ligera risa a solo una mísera mirada. En cambio, no obtuvo nada. Y esa frialdad le dolió. Algo iba mal con Varian, se dio cuenta y no le gustaba nada verle así.

— Hey, rata _ex_ ladrona —corrigió el corpulento hombre, antes de comenzar a reír—. Pero eso de abusar de la amabilidad no puedo negarlo. Siempre fui un gran invitado, es parte de mi naturaleza. ¿Verdad, _Ginny_?

Lance tomó a Eugene apresado con un brazo y comenzó a revolverle el cabello con un puño.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme Ginny? —se quejó Eugene, quien creía que su amigo le estaba avergonzando delante de su rubita.

— Eunice entonces.

— Tampoco me llames así. ¡Y sueltame!

Con algo de dificultad, el de cabello castaño se soltó del agarre de su amigo.

— Pero volviendo al tema anterior, ¿qué decíais de cortar? —cuestionó intentando volver a acomodarse el pelo.

— ¡Varian ha encontrado la forma de cortarme el cabello! —exclamó Rapunzel emocionada.

— ¿Qué me dices? —los ojos castaños se abrieron enormes.

— ¡Venga ya! —exclamó Lance— Yo intenté cortarlo hasta con un hacha... ¡y el hacha se partió en dos! Ese pelo es puro titanio.

— Espera, ¿le hiciste _qué_ al pelo de mi novia? —preguntó el otro ex ladrón, pero fue ignorado.

— ¡Puedo hacerlo...! —exclamó Varian— Espero...

— Yo esto no me lo pierdo —sonrió Lance.

— Ni yo —dijeron Eugene y Cassandra al unísono, antes de echarse una mirada de asco por haber coincidido en eso.

"Genial" —pensó Varian.

Iba a tener espectadores para el mejor momento en que su amada alquimia podría despegar... o para el momento en que caería en lo más bajo de lo bajo. Aun más bajo de lo que estaba ahora.

Que empiece la función.

* * *

Lo cinco estaban reunidos en los aposentos de Rapunzel, la cual lucía su kilométrico cabello suelto y esparcido por toda la habitación.

— Cuando quieras —ella empujó al joven alquimista a proceder.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Con mirada decidida el chico tomo un mechón de cabello rubio y acercó a el las tijeras. Bajo los guantes de trabajo sus manos temblaban. Eugene, Lance y Cassandra acercaron levemente sus cabezas con expectación, mientras que Varian apartaba la mirada. Si fracasaba, no quería verlo. A ciegas fue acercando las tijeras abiertas y después las fue cerrando, de forma tan dramática como las tijeras de las moiras griegas cortan para siempre el hilo de la vida de un mortal.

3, 2, 1... _russ._

El gran mechón de pelo cayó inerte en la mano del joven. Metros y metros de puro acero rubio. Había sido tan fácil como cortar cabello natural. Las sonrisas de cuatro de ellos se hicieron enormes.

— ¡Funciona! —exclamó la princesa— ¡De verdad funciona!

— ¿Funciona? —Varian se atrevió a abrir uno de sus ojos y después el otro, a la vez que su boca formaba una "O".

Un mechón de cabello de Rapunzel caía en cascada hasta un poco más abajo de su hombro. El rubio de ese mechón corto brillaba más que el resto, como si fuera realmente oro. Había funcionado. La princesa acarició el mechón y se impresionó por la suavidad, era como pelo de verdad. Tenía de nuevo pelo de verdad. Los ojos de Rapunzel se aguaron de felicidad.

— Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? Corta el resto —Cassandra apremió al chico, los otros dos varones se habían quedado sin habla.

Este asintió sin molestarse a mirarla. Era un gesto tan frío, que la dejo anonadada. ¿Dónde estaba el Varian tierno y servicial de la convención de inventos? Si estaba pasando por una fase adolescente no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Entre corte y corte que Varian hacía mecánicamente y en silencio, Rapunzel acabó luciendo una medía melena que le llegaba por los hombros. El trabajo era limpio e igualado. Como de peluquero profesional.

— Listo —declaró el pelinegro y Rapunzel se levantó de su asiento.

Era un tanto extraño volver a levantarse y no sentir el peso de tan enorme melena arrastrando en su espalda, pero todo un alivio.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —le preguntó a los presentes mientras daba una vuelta luciendo su nuevo look más corto y brillante.

— Genial —declaró Cassandra guiñándole un ojo.

Lance solo le sonrió y le mostró un pulgar arriba.

— No está mal —comentó Varian, de pasada.

La verdad era que el hecho de que su creación hubiera funcionado no le dejaba el buen sabor de boca que esperó que le dejaría. Y eso le fastidiaba bastante.

Pero sin duda el más sorprendido y maravillado de los presentes era el de cabello castaño.

— Rubita, te ves... —no era capaz de encontrar palabras para describir la belleza de su novia en esos instantes— wow...

— Gracias —ella comentó riendo ligeramente mientras se acercaba a su novio y este la levantó en volandas por unos momentos para celebrarlo, sí, la chica era bastante más ligera ahora, antes de volver a pisarla en el suelo y besarle la frente— y gracias a ti también, Varian. No sé como puedo pagarte...

— El que hayas creído en mi es más que suficiente —le aseguró él, fingiendo una sonrisa que la princesa le devolvió, antes de volver a darle las tijeras.

— Las guardare como un tesoro —prometió mientras las estrechaba contra su pecho. Sin duda, le había tocado un Reserva genial.

— Eugene, ¿qué se siente al saber que un chico de 14 años es mejor peluquero que tú? —la dama de compañía no fue capaz de mantener la boca cerrada para no soltar una pulla.

El nombrado asesinó a Cassandra con la mirada. Sabía que se refería al nefasto corte de cabello que le hizo a Rapunzel en medio de la batalla final contra Gothel. Una parte delicada de su vida que no deseaba recordar.

— Tuve que hacerlo con un trozo de cristal roto, además de que estaba _literalmente_ muriéndome. Pero muchas gracias por tu comprensión.

Chispas de odio y desafío saltaron entre los ojos de ambos.

— Lo que no entiendo es porque sigo siendo rubia, creí que si salía bien volvería mi color castaño natural, como la última vez —Rapunzel interrumpió la incomoda conversación.

Al igual que a su novio, no le agradaba nada recordar la vez en la que Gothel le clavó una daga a Eugene en el estomago y tuvo que ver, incapaz de hacer nada, como el amor de su vida moría en agonía entre sus brazos.

— Bah, dejate estar rubia, estás mucho mejor —aseguró Eugene.

— Pensé que te gustaban más las morenas —le respondió Rapunzel, sonriendo burlona.

— ¿Es qué un hombre no puede cometer errores? —él se encogió de hombros entre risas.

Cassandra dejó a los tórtolos solos con sus tonterías y se quedó mirando a Varian. En esos momentos solo debería importarle fingir ser la perfecta chica enamorada y besar el suelo por el que Andrew pisaba, para así proteger los escritos de Corona. Pero le ocurrió lo que a una aspirante de Guardia Real no debería ocurrirle nunca: sus sentimientos se estaban anteponiendo al deber, otra vez. Ese chico problemático... le legaba algo en su pecho que no sabía describir, tal vez empatia, porque ambos perseguían hasta el cansancio un sueño a simple vista inalcanzable, siempre fallando estrepitosamente en el último momento, pero siempre levantándose para recibir más golpes. Lo que sea para llegar a la meta. Tal vez era eso, tal vez era otra cosa, pero no le gustaba ver a Varian triste, lo descubrió en la convención de ciencias. Él tenía un cerebro prodigioso y una luz interior que no deberían apagarse nunca. Era su amigo y no quería fallarle, al igual que con Rapunzel. Pero él... era distinto. Ya era la tercera vez que por puro instinto dejaba su deber de lado por el pelinegro. La primera, debió proteger a Rapunzel de la explosión de Vieja Corona, era su deber, sin embargo, su cuerpo no pensó para acudir en ayuda de Varian y olvidar por un momento que existía más gente aparte de él. Puso la seguridad de prácticamente un desconocido por encima de la de la princesa y ni siquiera supo porque. Gracias a Dios Rapunzel no se hizo daño o le habría caído una buena. Todo por un cuasi desconocido. La segunda, era su trabajo ser la guardaespaldas del juez de la convención, pero de nuevo puso la seguridad de Varian por encima de la de ese hombre, aun sabiendo que en su trabajo valían más los estatus que los sentimientos ella... había elegido a Varian cuando se desató el caos. Gracias a Dios su padre la perdonó por ese gran fallo y fue él quien luchó con la demanda del juez en lugar de ella. Pero aun con todo no se arrepentía de ese fallo, incluso aunque hubiese sido el mismísimo rey quien hubiera quedado herido por su culpa. La sola idea de ver a Varian herido en una camilla, a pesar de que el chico era solo un plebeyo más sin importancia a ojos de sus colegas... o peor... Dios, no quería ni pensarlo. Y ahora esta tercera vez. Andrew y los escritos deberían ser su prioridad, era algo sumamente importante. Cosas de estado. De ningún modo eran comparables a la rabieta adolescente de un mísero plebeyo. Pero no podía engañarse, para ella la prioridad era Varian desde que le conoció. No sabía que le había hecho ese chico pero era así.

Y eso para ella, para lo que quería conseguir para su futuro, era un problema. De los gordos.

— Así que, guapo y listo —comentó Lance a voz de broma mientras se acercaba a Varian por la espalda.

El más joven de la sala, también incomodo por la escena melosa de la parejita, se había puesto manos a la obra en tratar de llevarse en un montón las mayor parte de cabello cortado posible. Su trabajo aun no había termindo (además de que no quería mirar a Cassandra) cuando el amigo de Eugene se le había acercado por la espalda y hablado. Él se giró para verle y por milagro consiguió ahogar una risa exceptica. Él no se creía guapo ni feo, solo normal y en cuanto a su cerebro... si, era consciente de estar uno o dos pasos por delante de sus iguales... pero eso solo le había legado problemas y desprecio. El de piel morena tomó una de sus mejillas entre sus dedos y la estrechó sin fuerza como se le haría a un niño pequeño para hacerle carantoñas.

— Seguro que tienes a muchas chicas tras de ti, bribón —Lance seguía sonriendo.

Cassandra casi gruñó. Eso no le había sonado _nada, nada, nada_ bien.

Varian solo entrecerró los ojos y le dio la espalda. Ja, simplemente, _JA._

— No te creas —soltó mientras seguía a lo suyo.

— Espera, que te ayudo —Lance comenzó a tomar montones más grandes de los que Varian podía acarrear por si mismo—. Entonces, muchas no... ¿unas cuántas?

— Gracias por la ayuda y no.

— ¿Tal vez 5?

Varian estaba empezando a irritarse.

— El número exacto es 0 y lo siento, pero ya me debo ir —afuera comenzaba a anochecer y Quirin ya estaría con las manos sobre la cabeza porque su hijo no aparecía por ninguna parte.

— ¡Ya nos veremos! —exclamó Lance tras a la espalda del más joven que en su prisa casi se marchaba sin despedirse del resto.

Solo quería que ese día terminase de una vez. ¿Era mucho pedir? Cassandra no lo pudo evitar, pero fue tras él, dejando a Rapunzel, Eugene y Lance solos. En los aposentos de la princesa. Había dejado a la princesa sola con dos hombres en sus aposentos. Aunque todos sabían que no pasaría nada indecoroso, conocían muy bien a los tres, era un gran fallo de etiqueta. Bien, Cassandra, bien.

— Así que soltero y sin compromiso —rumió Lance para si—. Es bueno saber eso, muy bueno...

— ¡Oh, no, no, no, no! —exclamó Eugene, casi echando fuego en contra de su antiguo compañero de fechorías— Conozco esa mirada. Y ya te digo yo que no.

— ¿No qué, Ginny? —preguntó Lance haciéndose el inocente.

— ¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo, conozco esa mirada! ¡Con Varian no, amigo! ¿Me entendiste? ¡Con él no! —Eugene había tomado a Lance por la ropa y le devolvía la mirada desafiante, de repente lleno de ira.

A veces su amigo podía ser tan... asqueroso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pertenece a la realeza? Porque no lo parecía...

— ¡Eso da igual! —siguió el de cabello castaño— Mira Lance, eres mi amigo, pero Varian también y no voy a dejar por nada del mundo que le hagas eso. ¡Se supone que te has quedado con nosotros para cambiar y ser buena persona!

— ¿Y si él consintiera entonces qué?

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Lance, tiene 14 años! ¡Y un padre que es el doble de grande que tú! ¡Piensa con el cerebro, maldita sea!

— ¡Hey, tu novia aquí presente tiene solo 18 y yo no te he dicho nada!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rapunzel, quien no se estaba enterando de nada.

— Este zoquete quiere llevarse a Varian a la cama, eso pasa.

— Ahhhm, ¿y eso exactamente qué tiene de malo? Sinceramente creo que Varian necesita descansar, hoy le note algo... —recordó cuando lloró entre sus brazos— decaído.

Lance luchó por no reírse y Eugene se golpeó la frente exasperado. Amaba y a la vez odiaba en lo extremo la inocencia de su novia.

* * *

— ¡Varian, espera!

¿Por qué, Dios, por qué? Solo no quería verla. ¿De verdad era tanto pedir? Pero solo se dio la vuelta sin decir nada de eso en voz alta.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó.

— Yo... —ahora que estaba ante él, no sabía que decirle. En realidad no tenía _nada_ que decirle—. Solo quería decirte felicidades... lo del pelo de Rapunzel, en verdad nos has librado de una buena.

— Gracias, Cassandra —no había nada en su tono de voz salvo frialdad... o puede que también... ¿dolor?

Incluso con la imagen extraña que daba cargando con todo ese pelo en su regazo...

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanta seriedad? Ya te dije que podías llamarme Cassie.

Sí, ella juró ver dolor en sus ojos azules demasiado expresivos para su bien. Varian luchó por no montar una escena ahí mismo.

— Solo Cassandra está bien para mi, gracias —ni un cuchillo le habría metido a la joven de ojos verdes oscuros un corte mejor.

Sin más el chico se dio la vuelta, dejando a una estática joven tras de si. La mirada en los ojos de él antes de darse la vuelta... no la iba a olvidar fácil.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Me alegra muchísimo que esta historia tenga cada vez más lectores! Sksjsiaksks**

 **¡Arriba el shipp Cassarian!**

* * *

 **— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _7_**

* * *

Hacía meses que Gothel no se sentía así de eufórica. La mujer se palpaba la cara, sin una sola arruga, el cabello que se sentía de nuevo sedoso y no como alambre de espino, se sacó los guantes de las manos y se encontró una pálida piel crema y unas uñas jóvenes, pavorosas y cuidadas.

Un brillo de maldad apareció en sus ojos de águila rapaz, mientras se levantaba del asiento.

— ¡Mi plan ha vuelto a funcionar! —declaró a los cuatro vientos— Gracias, Varian, jajaja.

Tras ella, se escuchó una retaguardia de aplausos sarcásticos. El Caudillo de Hielo había visto junto con ella el corte de cabello de la princesa y no estaba precisamente feliz. Cada pelo cortado le proporcionó a la bruja algo de su poder perdido. Ahora lo había recuperado por completo.

— No estoy viendo en que punto me beneficia eso —él se quejó con voz gélida.

Él tenia siglos de edad y se mantenía tan joven como el día en que la gente descubrió sus poderes y lo rechazó por completo... Toda la gente, excepto Manitus... Para el Caudillo, recuperar la juventud no era algo sumamente extraordinario, si acaso era patética la situación de su nueva aliada, necesitada de una chica _de sangre real, dyuh,_ para no morir de vieja. No había visto villana tan patética desde la madrastra de Snow white. Se preguntaba si al igual que Eric el Cazador y Rowena, Gothel sería derrotada a manos de ese plebeyo sin poderes llamado Eugene, de nuevo, al menos sería divertido de ver... Los caballeros sin armadura, casi tan enamorados de princesas malditas como del alcohol y los vicios, siempre le habian hecho gracia. Pero ya había visto la misma historia repetirse tantas veces...

La nuevamente rejuvenecida Gothel giró su rostro y su cabello de negro ébano abuclado le golpeó las mejillas. Solo necesitaba eso para salir del shock de tamañas palabras. Ahora que tenía sus poderes de vuelta, ¿podria deshacerse de él? ¿En verdad le necesitaba? La respuesta era no, podía arreglárselas muy bien sola. Pero el Caudillo habría aparecido más pronto que tarde a su reino natal sintiendo el destello de poder que volvía a resurgir de sus cenizas y estaba consciente de que ella era un bebé en comparación a él, mejor era tenerle de su parte. El descendiente de Manitus era el pago perfecto por su ayuda... o eso creía ella.

— ¿No has visto al muchacho?

— Le vi —concedió el Caudillo—. Se ve francamente debilitado, nadie le ha enseñado lo necesario. Un cerebro que no puede protegerse a si mismo es un lastre para mi. Él es inútil ahora mismo.

Gothel pasó saliva sin que él la notara. ¿No iría a rajarse y joderle todo el plan? Ahora recordaba porque prefería con mucho ser solo ella y su víctima.

— Sin embargo él me pertenece —continuó el Caudillo. Si, Varian le pertenecía y no solo porque ya hubiese acordado "comprarlo" al hacer el trato con Gothel. Una muesca circular con tres rayas apareció en su frente, la misma muesca del casco de The Manitus. Una cicatriz que quemaba, pero a la vez no lo hacía—. Cuatro años.

Gothel parpadeó ante eso. ¿Cuatro años qué?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ese fue el tiempo que necesitó Manitus para entrenar su cuerpo y convertirse en un guerrero decente —el "joven" de hielo jugó con una daga distraídamente. Mínimos trocitos de hielo saltaban de sus dedos cuando la punta de la daga tocaba su piel—. Si lo hizo una vez, conseguirá lograrlo otra. Esta vez será mejor, porque yo le entrenaré.

Guardó la daga, se levantó del asiento y se acercó a Gothel con parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo, tal vez restregándole a la pelinegra que para él eso era algo que le sobraba, pues no estaba atado a la vejez ni a la enfermedad. Cuando llegó a su lado, su imponente estatura de dos metros veinte dejó a la bruja sin respiración por un momento.

— ¿Está eso bien para ti? —le preguntó en un tono que dejaba bastante en claro que, en realidad, no le importaba en lo más mínimo su opinión. Lo iba a hacer sí o sí.

Gothel trató de calmar su desbocado corazón por como él la miraba de forma tan intensa y trató de verse más alta, aunque solo fueran unos centímetros.

— ¿Por qué iba a importarme lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con él una vez lo tengas?

El Caudillo de Hielo rió y ella se estremeció. La bestia que lo único que tenía de humano era su aspecto comenzó a girar viéndola desde todos los ángulos, rondandola, como un buitre que vuela alrededor de un futuro cadáver, esperando para darse el festín del año. A Gothel eso no le gustó. Nada. Porque eso era exactamente lo que ella solía hacer con Rapunzel, siempre esperando el momento idóneo para recriminarle un error, para cantarle "Madre sabe más" en todo su rostro inocente y amaba siempre que la rubia se encogía en si misma. Ahora era ella la que luchaba por no encogerse y no le gustaba nada ser ella la atacada.

— Porque, mi querida aliada, no pienso hundir a la princesa en la miseria hasta que no pasen esos cuatro años, con resultados favorables, por supuesto —en cuanto Gothel abrió la boca para quejarse, él se la tapó y aunque ella trató de morderle, se dio cuenta que él no tenía piel, era puro hielo. No podía sentir nada, no desde la muerte de Manitus. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse como una colegiala cuando él le susurro malévolo—. Así aprenderás a no ofrecerme nada que no este en tu poder todavía. Si pensaste por un momento que perdería la cabeza al saber de quien se trataba y que podrías manejarme a tu antojo como si fuese un vulgar ladronzuelo ante una joya única, dejame darme el gusto de aclararte que te equivocas. Yo si sé como se debe tratar una joya y a la vendedora, ¿entendido?

Ella, contrario a lo que se podría pensar, no se estremeció cuando él la tocó, pero si cuando apartó la mano de ella. _Yo si sé como tratar una joya._ Gothel se preguntó si las mujeres irían incluidas en esa frase. Aun así, debía concederle la razón. Era frustrante saber que ella también tenía fallos, pero más que se los restregasen. El precio a cambio de la venganza era un alma corrompida, la de Varian no lo estaba... todavía.

— ¡Estoy harto de tanta pasividad! —gritó la bestia—. No, no, no, sé que es lo que vas a preguntarme y la razón por la que acepte, fue porque pensé que sería divertido conseguir esa alma por mi mismo... o ver como tú lo hacías —sonrió haciendo una mueca terrible, a la vez que con una de sus manos una figura de hielo se formaba. Una figura igual a Andrew—. Así que salgamos y vamos a divertirnos con el bufón en todo esto.

Gothel tuvo la sensación de que podría seguir a ese hombre hasta el fin del mundo. Y no le gustó. Porque le quedaban por delante cuatro años con él. Cuatro años. _Cuatro años._ **Cuatro años.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Holiwis con un nuevo capítulo! :'D**

 **¡Arriba el shipp Cassarian!**

* * *

 **— DEJAME AYUDARTE A AYUDARME —**

 ** _8_**

* * *

No le dejaría irse. No así.

Cassandra no perdió tiempo en comenzar a seguirle sin que él lo notase, no era difícil perderle la pista a un chico que iba por la calle con grandes cantidades de pelo en su regazo.

— Llego a saberlo, traigo un carro —Cassandra pudo escuchar como él rumiaba, quejandose a si mismo por el peso. ¿Cómo podía Rapunzel cargar con eso en la cabeza todo el tiempo? Era un auténtico misterio.

El sol se ocultaba lenta e inexorablemente, las calles de Corona ya estaban más oscuras que claras, pronto estarían iluminadas únicamente por las luces de las velas del interior de las casas, las cuales escapaban hacía fuera. De hecho, aparte de ellos no había una sola alma, únicamente el farero se paseaba con sus fósforos y velas para encenderlas y ponerlas en las farolas y así iluminar las calles por unas cuantas horas, mientras que la cera no se consumiera.

"Que método tan rudimentario —pensó el chico, quien trataba de desviar su mente lejos de todo lo que le había sucedido en el día y seguro la bronca que Quirin iba a darle—. Alguien debería inventar una forma automática de iluminar las calles de noche"

Así a bote pronto, sonaba imposible incluso en su cabeza, pero era un reto que estaba dispuesto a tomar en un futuro... Entonces, escuchó los pasos tras de él.

En un principio Cassandra iba a pararle e interrogarle hasta que le soltase lo que le sucedía. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que, tratándose de él, podría estar ocultando algo gordo, solo había que estremecerse recordando sus maquinas ocultas bajo la tierra, así que decidió que sería mejor seguirle sin que se diese cuenta, a ver hacía donde iba. No, por supuesto que no era ético, pero se moría de la preocupación. Se hacen muchas idioteces a la edad de Varian, ella misma había sido un monstruito insoportable a los catorce, hasta su padre llegó a cuestionarse fuertemente el porque demonios la adoptó (más le valía a todo el mundo que Eugene nunca se enterase de eso por ellos)...

Y le perdió la pista. Perfecto.

"¿Cuándo...?" —Cassandra pensaba mientras miraba a todas partes, solo encontrando sombras grises recortadas en el negro del cielo. Ni rastro de Varian.

Había llegado a los marcos de cultivo de Vieja Corona. Y en Vieja Corona no había farolas, no por nada ahí vivían los honrados plebeyos más pobres del reino. No podían permitírselo, ya era demasiado reconstruir las cabañas que Varian "el brujo" había volado por los aires con sus malvados poderes. Ella no quería ni imaginarse cuanto esfuerzo le había costado a Quirin el limpiar la reputación de su hijo después de semejante caos y su repetición. No quería ni admitir el respeto y la incertidumbre que ella misma le había tenido al nombre del joven, antes de conocer realmente a la persona que se ocultaba tras esa reputación. Al menos no habían quemado al chico en la hoguera acusado de brujería, eso ya era de agradecer y mucho, teniendo en cuenta que, recordaba, todo el reino había clamado por la cabeza del "brujo que asolaba Vieja Corona" como si no hubiera un mañana. A pesar de todo, el rey Frederic se apiadó de Varian. Fue cuando comenzó a circular el rumor de que el rey había hecho un pacto con el diablo y ese brujo había aparecido de la nada para vengar a la princesa desaparicida. Incluso los que conocían a Varian, hipócritas, fingían estar acongojados por él, perjurando que la magia negra había poseído al pobre niño. Todo eso y otros escenarios que fueron pasando de boca en boca, cada uno peor que el anterior, pueblerinos ignorantes... Lo peor de todo, es que ella misma se había tragado todas esas habladurías.

 _¡En unos años seré una heroína tan grande, que incluso el malvado brujo Varian morirá al filo de mi espada, ya lo veréis!_

Como se arrepentía ahora de esas palabras. Secretamente se fustigaba por ellas cada vez que veía directamente a esos expresivos ojos azules, si bien torpes, totalmente libres de maldad... Aunque no estaba segura, puede que después de todo magia si poseyeran. Unos ojos normales no pueden ser tan lindos.

Aun siendo una chica de mentalidad fuerte y que se creía a si misma ya perfectamente preparada para enfrentar misiones peligrosas como si no fuesen nada, o incluso para perder la vida por la familia real y el reino, el corazón de Cassandra se llenó de aprehensión al no ver al chico por ninguna parte. Casi estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido seguirle... pero al siguiente segundo estaba tirada en el suelo.

— ¡Ah! —algun desalmado la había atacado por la espalda.

Trató levantarse y desenfundar su espada para presentar batalla y vender cara su piel, pero la pelinegra se encontró con que la habían inmovilizado atándola con una cuerda francamente fuerte.

Ni lo había notado, su asaltante sorpresa de verdad debía de ser rápido. En vez de temer, se sintió de repente renovada, con muchas energías, amaba los adversarios difíciles. El desconocido se sentó sobre ella, evitando así que pudiera levantarse.

— ¡Aja! —un momento... esa voz— Te tengo, maldi... ¡¿Cassie?!

Había sido tal la sorpresa del joven, que el apodo le había salido solo de los labios. No le dio tiempo para fustigarse por eso, pues un gran sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, al notar la pose en la que estaban. Rápidamente se quitó de encima de ella, como si su contacto quemase casi tanto como sus mejillas.

— ¡Varian! —ella gruñó, sentandose como pudo en el suelo. Su vista adaptándose a la oscuridad y por fin reconociendo su forma y el azul de sus irises, que sorprendentemente brillaban en la oscuridad— Vas a explicarme o...

— Yo-yo escuche que alguien me seguía desde el castillo, así que... —de repente, su mente sumó dos más dos y su semblante nervioso cambió por uno ligeramente irritado— Eras tú, ¿verdad?

Muy divertido, burlemonos de Varian y su débil corazoncito, que seguro no soporta la idea de que alguien le persiga por las calles de noche... ¡¿Acaso estaba consciente del miedo qué le había hecho pasar?! ¡¿No tenía suficiente?!

— ¿Y quién más si no? —ladró ella, irritada y retorciéndose. Varian solo se quedó callado, no sabiendo muy bien que contestar a eso, en realidad podría haber sido cualquiera. Cuando eres la oveja negra del reino los otros chicos suelen... en fin— ¡Quitame está cuerda!

— ... Pelo de Rapunzel —él susurró desviando la mirada al suelo. Era tan patético, estaba tan enfadado con ella y aun así... aun así no era capaz de salir de ese estado de pasividad, el cual le había ahorrado muchas golpizas en el pasado.

 _Aprende tu lugar, Varian. Está ahí mismo, al nivel de los pies del resto. Bien visible, donde puedan señalarte y burlarse, donde tu padre pueda beber cuanto quiera, para olvidar lo muy arrepentido que está de haberte dado la vida._

— ¿Qué?

— Digo que es el pelo de Rapunzel —repitió con un tono de voz más duro, levantando la vista para mirarla como si quisiera clavarle astillas.

Cassandra no se lo esperaba así que saltó ligeramente en su sitio. Pero luego miró hacía abajo y se dio cuenta de que sí. El chico había usado la melena cortada de la joven a modo de látigo y había acabado siendo una cuerda fantástica. Puede que no fuera tan inservible después de todo. Soltó el mechón que aun tenía entre sus manos y como el pilar maestro en una casa, en seguida todo se deshizo y Cassandra quedó liberada en una montaña de pelo rubio.

— Buena esa, no la vi venir.

Él tampoco, únicamente había actuado siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia... Eso y porque era la única arma arrojadiza que tenía a mano.

— ¿Por qué me has seguido? —la verdadera pregunta era "¿por qué no me dejas tranquilo?", pero si le decía eso ella podría enfadarse.

Y estaba muy claro que Cassandra no iba a quedarse en un estado pasivo.

— Obviamente algo pasa contigo y quiero saber que es —necesitaba esa respuesta para poder estar tranquila.

Muchos sentimientos le cruzaron la cara a Varian en ese instante. Alegría, porque ella lo había notado, tristeza, pues era culpa de ella, incertidumbre, ¿por qué ella le seguiría solo para eso?, pero la más importante:

— ¿Eh? —Dudas, muchas dudas.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas con cabeza fría, pero los asuntos del corazón no se pensaban así. Ella no estaba interesada en él, ya había captado el punto al verla besuqueandose con ese tipo perfecto, ¿entonces por qué, por qué, _por qué_? Él no era Andrew para que Cassandra se tomase tantas molestias por él.

La mayor de los dos frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la boca ligeramente abierta del menor. Tampoco había sido una pregunta tan difícil.

— Mira, yo no soy tan inocente como Rapunzel o tan poco incisiva como Eugene, me doy cuenta de las cosas y algo te ocurre, lo que nos trae a mi pedido inicial: quiero saber que te pasa.

"Y yo quiero que me ames, que pena. La vida es dura, Cass, no basta con solo desear las cosas"

— Estoy como siempre —no le había mentido, pues toda su vida había sido así. Decepción tras decepción tras decepción. Y no precisamente pequeñas.

Tomó de nuevo el cabello de Rapunzel del suelo y sin ganas de amontonarlo ya, fue arrastrándolo. Por supuesto Cassandra no se lo pensó dos veces para pisarlo y evitar así la ida del chico, el cual al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ni siquiera se digno a darse la vuelta, solo se quedó ahí parado. Y si la gente no va a Roma... En dos zancadas ella llegó a su altura y, harta, lo obligó a mirarla tomando su mono de trabajo con un puño y elevándolo unos milímetros del suelo.

A Varian el cabello se le resbaló de las manos de la impresión a la vez que su rostro se tornaba más rojo que un tomate, su corazón estaba rompiendo su costillar por momentos. Aparte de una sombra, lo único que podía ver con claridad eran los verdes ojos de Cassandra, los cuales daban buena cuenta de los suyos... lo peor es que podía sentir perfectamente su aliento contra sus labios.

— No te...

Pero algo cortó el momento. Con rapidez felina Cassandra apretó a Varian contra su pecho y se apartó, un segundo antes de que una de las afiladas Rocas Negras emergiera de la tierra y pudiera ensartarlos como carnes en unas brochetas.

Buenos reflejos.

— Me has... salvado otra vez —el chico fue capaz de paladear después de recuperarse de la impresión y miró hacía arriba.

Al igual que las otras dos veces, Cassandra se había colocado instintivamente encima de él en el suelo para poder hacerle de escudo humano, pero la inteligente chica aprovechó eso pasado el susto inicial para apresar las muñecas del menor y mantenerlo ahí tumbado. Le respondería sí o sí. Aunque parecía que Varian no era capaz de notar ese hecho.

— Pues claro —ella respondió con un gañido.

Sí, sin duda todo eso era nuevo e incomprensible para él.

— ¿Te importo? —la pregunta, la inocente y esperanzada pregunta, salió de los labios del menor como una bomba que le estalló a la hija del Capitán de la Guardia en toda la cara, cambiando las tornas.

La respuesta era fácil. _Por supuesto que sí, idiota, ¿si no por qué estaría aquí ahora?_ La tenía pegada a la lengua, preparada para salir con toda su fuerza, pero Cassandra no abrió la boca. Porque tenía miedo, sí, miedo de decirlo y cambiar algo entre ellos para siempre. Su sexto sentido femenino le gritaba que lo dijese ya, que lo declarase a los cuatro vientos de una buena vez. Porque después, y no importaba como se pusiera, sería demasiado tarde. Pero no abrió la boca, porque tristemente la parte de ella que se enfrentaba por primera vez a un sentimiento nunca sentido antes, el de no querer dañar, pero a la vez no querer darle esperanzas que no existían a alguien que sabía que gustaba de ella, ganó la batalla.

Y entonces, la luz inundó el lugar.

Y después, un grito dado por una voz que Varian conocía muy bien.

— ¡Alejate de mi hijo en este instante!

Por último al menor lo asoló un sentimiento muy conocido. Ese que él gustaba mucho de llamar para si mismo "Oh, hola papá. No sé si agradecerte o si en cambio colgarme de una viga".

* * *

 **Lo dejo aquí porque soy muy mala malosa. ¡El suegro llegó a amargar la existencia, prros! XD**

 **Por cierto, si alguien se quedó con la duda, que sepáis que lo que Cassandra iba a decirle a Varian antes de que apareciera la Roca era "No te pases de listo".**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Holiwis! Hoy tuve un mal día, así que estoy de morros. Humm.**

 **¡Sin embargo, aquí está la actu! XD**

 **¡Arriba el shipp Cassarian! Y el Varian vengativo también, porque está bien riko 7u7 Okey, no xD**

* * *

 **— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _9_**

* * *

Y entonces, la luz inundó el lugar.

Y después, un grito dado por una voz que Varian conocía muy bien.

— ¡Alejate de mi hijo en este instante!

Por último al menor lo asoló un sentimiento muy conocido. Ese que él gustaba mucho de llamar para si mismo "Oh, hola papá. No sé si agradecerte o si en cambio colgarme de una viga".

En el rostro de Quirin se reflejaba la preocupación por no haber visto a su hijo en todo el día, si uno se fijaba bien, incluso se podían ver más arrugas prematuras alrededor de sus ojos. Sin duda su hijo iba a matarlo, _matarlo,_ un día de estos con tantas decepciones y sustos.

Cassandra no se atrevió a cuestionar al hombre y se quitó de encima del chico en silencio. Después ayudó a Varian a levantarse, pero solo pudo hacer eso, porque inmediatamente Quirin, farol en mano, se puso entre ambos cuan largo y ancho era, obligando a Varian a quedarse detrás de él con un poderoso brazo. Miraba a la joven como si fuera el peor monstruo que había visto en su vida, pero a la pelinegra no le impresionó, después de todo su propio padre tenía la misma envergadura.

— Señor, entiendo que lo que ha visto puede inducir a error, pero le aseguro que no soy ese tipo de personas —Varian se sonrojó como tomate y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, al procesar esas palabras y al fin darse cuenta de que Cassandra había estado _encima_ de él. Maldita sea, mujer, ¡tantea el terreno antes de soltar algo así, su pobre mente inocente sufre!—. Déjeme presentarme decentemente, soy...

— Cassandra, la hija del Guardia Real, lo sé —dijo el hombre apretando los dientes, como si le estuviera diciendo con eso "es la única razón por la que no te estoy corriendo a patadas, pero como me gustaría". Ni siquiera pareció agradarle el hecho de ella le estuviera tratando a él, a un plebeyo de Vieja Corona, de "usted"—. Gracias por salvar a mi hijo aquella vez y la que le siguió.

Menudo cambio de tema.

— Oh, no fue na...

— ¡Ahora largo! —vale, eso ya era más normal.

— Disculpe, ¿qué...? —Cassandra estaba tratanto de no apretar los puños, deseando asestar un golpe.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero los mantras que le había enseñado Eugene para controlar la ira realmente estaban funcionando.

— Él no necesita una protectora, ha estado bastante bien sin ti durante toda su vida, ¡así que ahora no vengas a chafarsela!

Varian abrió bien grandes sus ojos mientras Cassandra se quedó momentáneamente muda. Vale, a la mierda los mantras.

— ¡Papá! —chilló sorprendido.

— Entra en casa, Varian —rugió más que ordenó Quirin mirando hacía atrás. El hombre se sorprendió momentaneamente al ver que el joven le miraba con agradecimiento.

Varian solo asintió y con una última mirada indescifrable a Cassandra se despidió con una mano y dio medía vuelta. Su padre ni siquiera le preguntó por el cabello que cargaba, lo que estaba bien, porque parecía que en cualquier momento Quirin iba a echar humo por la boca. Subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de entrada tras de sí, sentándose en el suelo de puro agotamiento. Al fin estaba dentro de su casa y en lo único que podía pensar era en que agradecía que desde ahí no se escuchara la discusión a voces que seguro su padre y Cassandra estaban manteniendo en ese momento. Así eran los dos de cabezones. Así era él de cobarde.

Una naricilla intrusa comenzó a olisquearle antes de lamerle la mejilla cual perro. Fue la primera vez en el día que Varian se rió, sintiéndose querido.

— Hola, Rüdiguer —Varian tomó al mapache entre sus brazos y se levantó—. Perdona por abandonarte todo el día.

El mapache miró a su humano con grandes ojos interrogantes, Varian suspiró.

— Sí, he tenido un mal día.

El mapache se encogió y a Varian le pareció tierno.

— No, no es tu culpa.

Ante eso Rüdiguer volvió a lamer la mejilla de su dueño.

— Menos mal que estás vacunado —bromeó el chico mientras se dejaba caer en una silla—. Gracias por estar siempre para mi.

Acarició la cabeza peluda de su pequeño amigo, pues se negaba a llamarle "mascota". Recordó por un momento sus primeras interacciones con ese animal que no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Probaba de todo para espantarlo, ni siquiera tapando huecos por los que pudiera colarse, probó también a tirarle comida bien lejos y esperar a que no volviese, pero siempre volvía y hubo un punto en el que el animal se quedó quieto a todo sitio a donde Varian fuese, parecia que le interesasen más las actividades de ese humano refunfuñón que siempre le echaba, que su propia supervivencia. Varian no comprendió lo que sucedía hasta que pilló al animal en compañía (si podría llamarse así) de otros mapaches. Estaba claro para cualquiera que se parase a ver que los otros le daban la espalda al pobre animal, algunos hasta le atacaron y ni de broma le dejaban entrar a ninguna madriguera.

Pero eso se acabó. Afectado por esa escena, Varian esperó a que el animal volviese y cuando el mapache se dejo ver en su laboratorio se le había quedado mirando, esperando a ser echado otra vez. Contrario a eso el pelinegro solo le sonrió con un "bienvenido a casa" y el mapache se dejó atender la herida de mordida profunda en una de sus patas, como si pudiera entender las palabras humanas. Nunca tuvo que volver a irse. Varian hizo por el animal lo que otros no habían hecho por él mismo, le puso un lindo nombre y lo aceptó en su vida, no importaba para él cuan diferente era de otros mapaches. Convencer a Quirin de que le dejase quedarselo fue un dolor de cabeza, pero al final había valido la pena.

Hablando de Quirin, la puerta se abrió con un portazo y Varian en seguida dejó a Rüdiguer en el suelo, pues una de las normas de su padre para tener al animal era que ni de broma debía estar en sus brazos cerca de una mesa, menos de la cocina.

— El mapache fuera, que ya ha cenado —declaró el hombre con voz dura, y aunque Varian no estaba de acuerdo con que Rüdiguer durmiese al fresco, no podía llevarle la contraria a su padre— Estúpida chica.

Mejor no le preguntaba como había estado su conversación con Cassandra.

— Voy a dejar la ventana de mi habitación abierta —le susurró el chico al animal, asegurándose de que su padre no le oía, mientras lo dejaba fuera por la puerta trasera.

Rüdiguer pareció asentir antes de que la puerta se cerrase en sus narices.

Cuando Varian regresó con su padre podía notar perfectamente la tensión, él no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

— Papá... —sentia que debía decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente que.

Perfecto, otra regañina. La guinda para terminar el día.

— No te entiendo —comenzó el hombre mirándole rendido—. Ni yo, ni tu madre, ni tus abuelos, ni tus bisabuelos, ni tus... —el hombre se atragantó antes de decir la palabra tatarabuelos, como si supera que no debía decirlo— eran como tú. Y me consta que eres mío, porque tu madre nunca me habría engañado con otro hombre.

Porque su amada esposa de ninguna manera había sido como Gothel, su primer amor, la cual le partió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Varian frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto.

— Yo no decidí por mi mismo ser bueno en algo que a nadie más le gusta —protestó.

— ¿Ser bueno? —a Quirin le dio un ataque de risa de los malos— ¡Un alquimista bueno no manda su pueblo y la reputación de su padre al cuerno con cada cosa que crea! Se supone que los alquimistas _saben_ como hacer que las cosas no vuelen por los aires. ¡Ser bueno, venga ya!

Estaba descargando sus propias frustraciones en su hijo y Quirin supo perfectamente bien que se había pasado de la raya cuando Varian se le quedó mirando en su sitio con los ojos cristalizados. Parecía que un simple soplo podía hacerle caer en ese momento. Las palabras de su padre dolían más porque era justo lo que él creía de si mismo con cada fallo, pero que nunca se había atrevido a decir en voz alta.

— Varian, hijo... me he pasado, disculpa.

Pero Varian no aceptó sus disculpas. En cambio sin decir nada tiró el cabello rubio a los pies de su padre, el cual había estado hasta ese momento en una esquina.

— ¿Qué...?

— Es el pelo de la princesa —Varian contestó secamente ante el mirar incrédulo de su padre—. Sí, ese cabello de titanio dícese "indestructible". Pues yo lo he "destruido" gracias a una de mis creaciones la cual, no, no ha explotado, padre. ¿Pero quién lo dudaba? Soy un experto en "destruir" cosas después de todo.

Ni el mismo se podía creer que había dicho eso.

— Varian...

— Lo sé, castigado a mi cuarto.

El chico dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras muy dignamente, sin embargo...

— ¿Vas a dejar esto tirado en el suelo? —fue lo único que a Quirin se le ocurrió al ver que su hijo se acababa de autocastigar.

¡Malditos padres y su don para tener la última palabra siempre!

— ... No, supongo que no.

Varian fue arrastrando el cabello escaleras arriba y después lo hizo un montón en una esquina de su habitación. La mayor parte de sus esfuerzos se fueron en evitar cerrar de un portazo y abrió la ventana. Rüdiguer no tardó en saltar adentro y esconderse bajo su cama. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de tenerle y que la princesa confiaba plenamente en él. Se acercó a su estantería y cogió uno de sus libros, sin siquiera en molestarse en ver cual era, con tal de que tuviera el nombre Flynn Rider en la portada le daba igual. A lo mejor leer sobre los problemas inexistentes de otros que no existían le hacía olvidarse de los suyos propios reales por un momento. Le había funcionado en el pasado.

* * *

Se sumergió en la lectura sin saber que Cassandra estaba justo debajo de su ventana, observando hacía arriba como una tonta. Finalmente la joven decidió dejarlo por ese día, es solo un adolescente después de todo, se hacía tarde y debía asegurarse de estar al lado de Rapunzel en la cena... y de Andrew.

— Tks —la chica suspiró en el aire. Nunca un trabajo se le había hecho tan pesado. ¿Y ese beso tan vacío que se había visto obligada a darle? Horrible, en la vida volvería a besar a un hombre.

Y mejor no mencionamos su discusión con el padre de Varian. Ese chalado se creía que ella le estaba haciendo mal a su hijo, ¡pero si solo estaba velando por su seguridad!

— Estúpido viejo —escupió por las calles hasta el castillo. Él no iba a hacer que se alejase de su amigo, por muy padre que fuese.

Pensar que tendría que volver a ponerse de nuevo el vestido antes de la hora solo la hizo apurarse más. En fin.

* * *

La lectura no le funcionó esa vez. Habían sido emociones muy fuertes y cosas imposibles las que le habían pasado ese día. Y, de nuevo, seguía sin poder quitarse a Cassandra de la cabeza.

* * *

— _¿Y bien, quién es la chica? —le había preguntado Hiccup de repente._

 _Había juzgado mal al joven en un principio. No era el típico guapito, de hecho todo lo contrario. Sí, tenía un porte genial para ser vikingo, pero su cerebro era mucho mejor, lo que seguía siendo raro en un vikingo. Y encima casado con un dragón. Rarito de manual, por eso le agradó tanto. Varian nunca creyó poder estar tan cerca de un hombre del norte sin necesidad de sentir miedo alguno._

 _Él le había mostrado todas sus creaciones revolucionarias, desde su espada de fuego y las alas plegables de su traje (estaba más que claro que había un dragón dentro de ese vikingo), hasta el dispositivo de Toothless para volar (había sido increíble montar en el lomo de un dragón, eso no podía negarlo) y Varian le había prometido que le mostraría sus propias creaciones en otra ocasión. Pero sin duda lo que más había sorprendido al chico fue que cuando le preguntó a Hiccup quien era ese tal Gobber, un vikingo que si tenía pinta de uno, y que parecía estar bastante unido al joven jefe y al pequeño Hyper, y el de cabello caoba le había contestado que Gobber había sido como un padre para él, ya desde los tiempos en los que era un chiquillo al que nadie quería por los desastres que causaba y a cuyo verdadero padre avergonzaba siempre, pero no con intención. Sí, Hiccup las había pasado canutas antes de conocer a Toothless, mentiría si dijera que no rozó bastante hondo la idea del suicidio varías veces, pero Gobber había sido su razón para seguir adelante y aguantar las pedradas. Si no fuera por esa mole de vikingo los suyos habrían perdido a esa joya de príncipe y ahora jefe que muchas veces los había llevado a la victoria gracias a su cerebro prodigioso. Su madre Valka nunca habría conocido a su hijo y no habría podido volver a su poblado. Su padre Stoick no habría podido morir orgulloso. Varian se había quedado sin habla, casi no podía creer que ese hombre tan afortunado y merecedor de admiración había surgido de un pasado tan triste, tan... igual a su propio presente. Pero había tanto sentimiento en los ojos de Hiccup, que supo que era cierto. Por primera vez alguien comprendía su situación y le estaba agradecido a Rapunzel por habérselo presentado. Pero esa pregunta de improviso también le había sorprendido mucho y de paso también le había sacado los colores._

— _¿C-cuál chica?_

 _Hiccup tenía en la forja en la que acostumbraba a trabajar desde pequeño junto a Gobber una habitación apartada, una sala donde guardaba todos sus inventos actualmente en desuso. Un regalo para la vista del más joven. De hecho, en ese momento ambos se encontraban a solas en ese lugar._

— _Oh, sí. El tartamudeo y el sonrojo son prueba de que no sabes de lo que te hablo —pico el mayor con una sonrisa.sí, Hiccup también era bastante conocido por su sarcasmo. Un auto desarrollado mecanismo de defensa, arraigado muy dentro de él._

 _Ese comentario solo hizo sonrojar más a Varian._

— _¡Para tu información, no es una chica! ¿Vale? —el pelinegro dejó en claro antes de que su mirada tornase a una soñadora— Es una mujer, toda una princesa guerrera. Me salvó dos veces._

— _Oh —soltó Hiccup con mirada pillina._

 _Sin embargo, el rostro de Varian se desfiguró a una cara triste en pocos segundos._

— _Pero..._

— _Siempre tiene que haber un pero —soltó Hiccup al aire._

— _Para ella solo soy un crío más, tal vez menos —suspuró—. Además, ahora tiene novio. De lo más fuerte y atlético. Andrew... puajj._

 _Hiccup puso una mano encima de su hombro de forma conciliadora._

— _¿Cómo supiste? —quisó saber Varian después de unos segundos._

— _Siempre he sido inteligente para muchas cosas, diría que hasta debo tener intuición femenina, en serio —Varian no pudo evitar reírse ante eso. Claro que él no sabia que fue Hiccup quien gestó a Hyper—. Pero el amor no es una de esas cosas, de verdad, soy terrible. Necesité cinco años para darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Toothless, ¡cinco años! Y ni siquiera me di cuenta por mi mismo, una chamana tuvo que abrirme los ojos en la víspera de mi boda con otra persona, ¡delante de toda la aldea! Y después necesite una semana entera perdida bebiendo y bebiendo y una buena regañina de mi madre para aceptar mis sentimientos. Odin, cada vez que me acuerdo... —Hiccup trataba por todos los medios de no reírse de si mismo al recordarlo—. Rapunzel me dijo que estabas deprimido por tus inventos fallidos y que intentase subirte el animo, pero fue Tooth quien se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría en verdad, los dragones tienen muy buen olfato para eso._

 _Ese había sido un tiempo de su vida de lo más vergonzoso, lo más recóndito de su alma había sido ultrajado y humillado de la peor de las maneras. Varian suponía también que aceptar estar enamorado de un dragón no debía ser algo fácil. Pero ahora el de cabello caoba se reía de ello con todo el gusto y tenía un hermoso y fuerte heredero híbrido._

— _¿Cómo se lo tomó la chica con la que te ibas a casar? —se interesó el más joven._

— _¿Astrid? ¡Puff! —ahora si que no era capaz de aguantarse la risa— Digamos que tuve suerte de salir de esa con mis partes nobles indemnes. Supongo que descubrir que el alma de tu prometido te ha sido inconscientemente infiel durante los cinco años de noviazgo no es algo que se encaje bien. Yo solo me alegro de no haber tenido que encajar su hacha en mi piel, Toothless la habría desollado de ser así._

 _Varian solo asintió, sonaba de tal forma que esa tal Astrid parecía del mismo carácter fuerte que Cassandra._

— _¿Ella te protegió alguna vez, o tú a ella?_

— _¿Antes de ser pareja? Nah, para nada. Ella era la mejor guerrera, yo un perdedor... Para todos era considerado un estorbó, sobre todo para ella —él río de nuevo—. En realidad fue muy gracioso, pero incluso intentó matarme cuando comencé a ser mejor que ella._

 _Varian abrió grandes sus ojos por lo que oía._

— _¡¿Y te ibas a casar con ella?!_

 _Hiccup asintió algo avergonzado._

— _¿Ves lo que te digo? Soy un verdadero asco para el amor. Pensé que la amaba, pero solo la admiraba porque era bella y una guerrera fuerte, el tipo de mujer que mi padre habría deseado tener por nuera... y el tipo de persona que yo deseaba ser... Y ella, supongo que ella solo veía en mi la fama, porque me olvidó bastante fácil. De hecho, ahora sale con mi amiga de la infancia, son muy felices juntas y me alegro por ellas. Al final, ambos estamos agradecidos de no habernos casado._

 _Parecía fácil diferenciar amor de admiración, pero hasta para un chico tan inteligente como Hiccup había sido terriblemente difícil._

— _Masoquista —Varian susurró e Hiccup le dio un codazo, pero le sonreía y al final ambos terminaron riendo._

— _Quiero decir, ¿conoces bien a esa mujer? ¿Estás completamente seguro, al 100% qué es amor?_

 _Varian iba a replicarle, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún argumento valido para hacerlo. Y entonces dudo de si mismo._

* * *

Y seguía dudando en ese momento. En su propio mundo, en su propia cama, un libro de Flynn Rider en su regazo. Y dudaba de la validez de su primer amor. Hiccup tenía razón, ¿cuánto sabía de Cassandra? ¿En verdad estaba enamorado o solo muy agradecido?

"¿Me habría dolido así el verla con _ese_ si no fuese amor de verdad?" —ojala se le hubiese ocurrido esa pregunta antes, a lo mejor Hiccup habría sabido contestarle.

Suspiró fuertemente golpeándose la cara con la almohada rellena de paja. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué era tan difícil? ¿Y por qué, por qué, por qué le seguía dando vueltas y más vueltas sabiendo que ya no tenía opciones? A lo mejor el masoquista era él y no Hiccup... ¡Ajj, ahora es cuando pagaba todos los momentos en los que se reía de los que decían que el amor era confuso y él pensaba que no podía ser tan malo! ¡Echaba de menos la ignorancia!

Quirin llamó a la puerta de su habitación con unos golpes y como no recibió respuesta de su hijo, lo tomó como un "adelante".

— ¿Varian? Vamos, ven abajo conmigo, es hora de cenar y estarás hambriento.

— Gracias papá, no quiero nada ahora.

— Hijo, no has comido en todo el día, ni siquiera te has acercado a casa.

El hombre se acercó tentativamente a su hijo sentado en la cama y abrazado a su almohada. Las cosas ya estaban delicadas entre ellos por lo de antes, no quería fastidiarlo más.

— Comeré el doble mañana —prometió, pero Quirin no se conformaba con eso.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y miro a su hijo a los ojos, ese color azul puro que había heredado de su madre. El hombre lamentaba que en la única imagen que tenía de su difunta esposa esta saliera con los ojos cerrados, en verdad lo lamentaba mucho.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Era de agradecer que le preguntase "¿qué te ha pasado?" y no "¿qué has hecho?" para variar. Él no contestó con palabras, sin embargo su mirada lo dijo todo. Quirin se enfureció con el aire.

— ¡¿Es por culpa de esa Cassandra, verdad?! ¡Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho, te aseguro hijo que va a pagarlo!

— ¡No, ella no tiene la culpa! Solo... —Varian bajó la mirada— Tiene novio, papá, nunca tuve posibilidades.

Ante eso Quirin solo acertó a abrazar a su hijo, sin embargo este ya no derramó más lágrimas, el grifo se había secado después del momento con Rapunzel. El hombre ni siquiera pudo regocijarse de tener un problema padre-hijo normal para variar, porque sabía en propia piel cuanto dolía eso. Si bien en su juventud se sintió libre y aliviado como nunca cuando se dio cuenta que ya no amaba más a Gothel, necesitó tres años para ello. Tres años donde la bruja de pelo negro le tenía totalmente hechizado y no podía dejar de pensar en ella un solo día y se volvía loco por ello. Tres años. Le rompía el alma pensar que Varian tenía que pasar por eso también.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —le preguntó al joven entre sus brazos.

— No, a menos que sepas como puede dejar de doler —gimió Varian y hundió su cara en el pecho de su progenitor—. Solo quiero que deje de doler.

Si fuera tan fácil.

Padre e hijo se mantuvieron así durante unos momentos, sin decir nada y luego el chico siguió a su padre al piso bajo para cenar, o al menos para tratar de hacerlo.

Por la ventana abierta comenzó a soplar un viento gélido impropio de la estación y el cristal se llenó momentáneamente de escarcha. Rüdiguer se asustó al sacar la cabeza de debajo de la cama y ver a un monstruo horrible dentro de la habitación de su humano, una terrible sonrisa tatuada en su rostro de hielo. Pero en un parpadeo la criatura desapareció de la vista del animal para no volver. Hubiese parecido una ilusión. Aun así Rüdiguer se vio obligado a salir afuera a atender una llamada inesperada de la naturaleza por ello.

* * *

 **¡Notis!**

 **Número 1: La escena en la que Varian dice "¡No es una chica! Es una mujer", supongo que si hay fans de The Lorax leyendo esto ya habrán reconocido la frase. La dice Ted Wiggins cuando Once Ler le pregunta quien es la chica por la que esta haciendo la "locura" de ir a visitarle. Ciertamente Ted se me hizo muy adorable en esa parte y no pude evitar imaginar eso con Varian y Cassandra y dkwnskqjqjakq, Sta Fantasia derretida de la ternura XD Así que por eso lo escribí.**

 **Número 2: La historia del inicio del Toothcup esta sacada del primer capítulo de uno de mis fics Toothcup favoritos, por no hablar que está en mi ranking de mejores fics en general: Munr de B. B. Asmodeus. Es una historia simplemente dkwjsiakabdisoskaka y DEBIA mencionarla xD**

 **Número 3: Soy malvada con mis personajes, ¿no sabían? xD**

 **Número 4: ¡Quiero probar las galletas de Insane! Varian! Pero no son reales, y él tampoco. Putt vid tt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Holiwis!**

 **Aquí un capitulito para ver nacer la tensión xD**

* * *

 **— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _10_**

* * *

 _Rapunzel quería levantarse, pero no era capaz de eso. No podía sentir tener los nervios a flor de piel, pero intuía que así era, como si lo estuviera sintiendo realmente. Estaba nerviosa, no se sentía así de atrapada dentro de si misma e inútil desde que... que descubrió la mentira de Gothel._

— _¡Lo siento! —se escuchaba a si misma gritar, y aunque no sabía que había hecho ni a quien le estaba suplicando disculpas, sabía que en ese momento que había hecho algo horrible y que sería muy difícil para ella el perdonarse y pasar pagina por completo— ¡La culpa fue mía, toda mía! Jamás debí dejar que te llevasen de mi lado, estaba nerviosa, la situación me superó, pero no niego que eso no es excusa... Si hubieras... oh, si hubieras sabido lo que yo... ¡No te culpo de nada, no dejare que te hagan nada! Si tienes que hacer algo castigame a mi, ¡pero deja a Corona en paz, ellos no te han hecho nada! —a este mismo punto notaba las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Y por fin, una silueta apareció ante ella—_ _ **¡VARIAN!**_

 _Él la escuchaba, sin embargó, no la veía, le daba la espalda. A ella, a toda Corona y a la buena persona que siempre quiso ser, pero la vida eligió para él que debía ser de la mala manera._

— _¿Varian? —Rapunzel había sido capaz de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y tambaleando se había puesto a su altura. Posó una mano en el hombro del joven— Por favor, mirame..._

 _Entonces el más joven reaccionó ante su tacto y dio la vuelta para mirarla con infinito odio. Unos ojos violetas la miraban de esa manera, alguien había cambiado los hermosos ojos de Varian por ese horrible y tóxico color. El corazón de la rubia se mudó a su garganta en solo un instante, debido al impacto._

— _No me toques —él le ordenó de forma sería, pero ella no fue capaz de reaccionar— ¡HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES!_

 _Una ráfaga de poder alrededor del joven la lanzó lejos de él y por mucho que ella encajaba sus pies descalzos en el suelo intentando llegar hasta él de nuevo, no podía._

— _¡Varian, por favor! —ella extendió su mano como último recurso, esperando de todo corazón que él tomase su mano— ¡Lo que he hecho no tiene excusa, pero por favor, déjame recompensarte!_

 _La corriente se hizo más fuerte mientras el joven la observaba de forma inmutable y de pronto, sus pies ya no tocaban suelo. Gritó aterrada al sentirse caer, pero en el último momento la mano enguantada del joven tomó la suya, impidiendo la caída. Rapunzel miró hacía arriba y se quedó sin respiración. El cabello negro de Varian había sido cambiado por un impactante color plata, que brillaba tanto como su propio cabello lo había hecho de forma dorada cada ver que usaba su poder. No había duda de que él era su Reserva, sin embargo, no era eso lo que más la sorprendía, si no que de repente al fin podía ver donde estaban. Como para olvidar el lugar que la vio crecer dentro de sus muros durante dieciocho años, la gran torre que había creído su hogar, pero que en realidad había sido su cárcel. Ahora era la cárcel de Varian y él no parecía nada molesto con ello. Antes de que la princesa pudiera procesar el escenario, el chico la lanzó de nuevo a dentro sin ninguna delicadeza y sus dientes acabaron chocando contra el suelo._

— _Madre, la intrusa casi se mata —aun en el suelo, la palabra "madre" dicha de forma tan hueca y vacía por su amigo le dieron ganas de vomitar. No podía estar pasando, no podía, no podía..._

— _Vaya, vaya, mira quien deja a su madre con el corazón en un puño y ahora después de tanto tiempo se le ocurre volver pidiendo perdón._

 _Rapunzel sentía que se ahogaba. Levantó la vista y ahí estaba de nuevo, Gothel, su secuestradora, la mujer que fingió amarla durante tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo._

— _No —Rapunzel se negaba aceptar lo que veía— ¡NO, NO, NO, ESTÁS MUERTA! ¡VI COMO TE CAÍAS Y TE CONVERTÍAS EN POLVO ANTES DE LLEGAR AL SUELO!_

— _Sí, eso es lo que te habría gustado, ¿verdad, bella flor?_

 _En cuanto Gothel hizo ademán de quedarse a su altura, de repente Varian se puso entre ambas, pero no para proteger a la Guardiana de la Primavera, si no a Gothel, trataba de impedirle que se acercase a Rapunzel._

— _¡Cuidado, Madre! —señaló a Rapunzel mirándola con asco gracias a esos nuevos ojos violetas— ¡Ella puede ser peligrosa, no deja de decir cosas raras, como si me conociese!_

 _La princesa agrandó sus ojos ante las palabras del amigo del que más confiaba._

— _Varian, hijo mio, mi pequeño pastelito ¿qué te he dicho sobre señalar?_

 _El joven de cabello platino se sonrojó y bajo el dedo._

— _Lo lamento, Madre —se disculpó y ella le acarició la mejilla de forma amorosa._

— _No pasa nada, siempre que lo recuerdes: Madre Sabe Más._

 _Rapunzel observó en shock como incluso Gothel besaba la mejilla del joven con el mismo amor y orgullo reservados para un hijo que si hace lo que se le ordena. Ella no lo entendía... No, más bien no era capaz de aceptarlo. Ni sabía que cosa tan horrible le había hecho al chico para que llegasen a tal situación._

— _¡No, Varian, te miente, yo soy tu amiga y ella no es tu madre! —exclamó desesperada._

 _Pero él la asesinó con la mirada._

— _Puede, pero ella me ama como si lo fuese y nunca me da la espalda como tú, "amiga"._

 _Esa frase le dolió más que mil puñetazos._

— _¡Mocosa! —exclamó Gothel, furica. La tomó de su cabello cortado y tiro de ella hacía arriba hasta hacerla chillar de dolor— Cada vez que pienso en todos los años que desperdicié tratando de inculcarte modales._

 _La princesa notó en sus costillas la presión y se quedaba sin respiración, de nuevo sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas. Lo único que procesaba es que Gothel había vuelto y que por su culpa había perdido a su amigo, a la otra parte de sus poderes..._

 _Un momento. Sus poderes..._

— _¡Tú no me criaste, me alejaste del mundo! —le escupió a pesar del dolor y se giró desesperada a los ojos violetas de Varian— Yo también creía que me amaba, pero era un engaño, solo apreciaba mi cabello. ¡Abre los ojos, Varian, te está usando!_

 _Pero ante eso él le giro el rostro con desdén y eso dolió más que el tirón de pelo de Gothel._

— _Mira que niña más lista —Gothel se mofó—. ¡Pero sigues sin saber más que yo! Vamos, Rapunzel, es hora de que madures, ¡tú me estas obligando a ser malvada al desobedecer! Y en cuanto a él, bueno... abre los ojos y date cuenta de que no ganas nada pidiéndole disculpas a un cadáver._

 _Rapunzel sintió que se quedaba sin respiración._

— _¿Qué...?_

 _La mujer le sonrió de forma sardónica, disfrutaba mucho de ver sufrir al juguete que la traicionó._

— _Y eso que te lo advertí, aun así sigues sin ver más allá de tu naricilla de botón. ¡Fíjate bien en él!_

 _La bruja la obligó a girar la mirada para encontrase con los nuevos ojos violetas de Varian, pero había algo más. Cables de marioneta le tenían sujeto por todas direcciones. El joven no se movía por si mismo, ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en pié por si mismo y su mirada era vacía. Con un solo movimiento de mano de la pelinegra, los cables se cortaron y Varian cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas, su cabello volvía a ser negro y ya no había rastro de color violeta en sus ojos... ni de vida. Sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par se habían quedado opacos, cristales empañados por la muerte._

— _¡NO! —gritó Rapunzel y Gothel la soltó._

 _La princesa no perdió tiempo de ir junto a su amigo tratando de reanimarle, pero no había manera._

— _¡No, Varian, no, no puede estar pasando, por favor, no, dime que no, despierta, despierta! —la joven se abrazaba al pequeño tratando de notar cualquier mínimo detalle. Pero no notaba respiración ni tampoco latidos de corazón en su pecho._

 _Estaba pálido y frío. Muy frío._

— _¡DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR!_

— _¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir, niña tonta? —Gothel disfrutaba como una criatura de la visión— Estabas equivocada, como siempre. No soy yo la muerta aquí y esto ha sido solo culpa tuya. ¡Conviértete de una vez en adulta y acepta las consecuencias de tus decisiones! No lloraste cuando le diste la espalda dejándolo a mi merced. ¡No tienes derecho a hacerlo ahora! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS!_

 _El hecho de estar rodeada de todos los hermosos dibujos que hizo en las paredes de su prisión cuando niña solo hacía la escena más difícil de sobrellevar._

— _**¡NO, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!**_

* * *

— **¡DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR!**

— ¡Rapunzel, por Dios, eres tú la que tiene que despertar! ¡Abre los ojos!

El sonido de la voz de Cassandra y sentir unas manos agarradas a sus hombros la hicieron abrir los ojos llenos de lágrimas, devolviéndola a la realidad de su habitación en medio de la noche, y saltar a refugiarse a los brazos de su amiga.

— ¡Cassandra, oh, Cassandra, he tenido una pesadilla horrible, horrible! —lloró entre los brazos de la pelinegra.

Ella no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa más allá que masajear la espalda de la rubia, cosa mucho más fácil de hacer ahora que su cabello tenía una longitud normal, tratando de tranquilizarla.

— ¿Gothel de nuevo? —cuestionó y Rapunzel asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, dando gracias por tener una guardaespaldas barra dama de compañía barra mejor amiga tan fuerte como comprensiva y negándose a soltarse de su abrazo cálido tan diferente... tan diferente a cuando se había abrazado al Varian que no respiraba.

¿Cómo algo de un sueño se había podido sentir tan real en sus brazos?

— Tranquilízate, puedo entender que fue perturbador lo que pasaste al lado de esa mujer, pero ella ya no esta y son solo pesadillas. Las pesadillas no pueden hacerte daño, Rapunzel.

Pascal, quien había estado durmiendo encima de la mesilla de noche de su humana, como siempre, también la miraba con sus grandes ojos, tratando de consolarla asintiendo con su cabecita verde a las palabras de Cassandra.

— No lo entiendes, no era como la pesadilla que tuve después de que volviera a crecerme el pelo rubio. Esta vez estaba de vuelta en lo alto de la Torre con ella y Varian también estaba allí —al escuchar el nombre del joven alquimista la pelinegra puso más atención a las palabras de la rubia automáticamente. Algo dentro de su estomago también se hundió.

¿Cómo debía de tomarse que Rapunzel soñase con Varian?

— Dime —ambos pares de ojos verdes se conectaron con fuerza—, ¿qué pasó en ese sueño?

Rapunzel volvió a caer en llanto, pero aun así se lo relató tan bien como pudo, saltándose por supuesto la parte de los poderes de Varian. Nadie aparte de ella y los otros Guardianes y sus Reservas debían saber eso.

Al terminar de contárselo, sobretodo con ese final tan terrible, tanto la humana como el camaleón trataron de ocultar su estupefacción, pero no tuvieron éxito.

— S-solo fue un sueño, vuelve a dormir —si la joven trataba de ser madura y hacer ver como que no le tomaba importancia, desde luego el tartamudeo le chafaba el plan.

— ¡No, Cassandra, no! ¿Qué tal si alguien trata de advertirnos? ¿Qué tal si Gothel está viva y tiene planeado usar a Varian en mi contra? ¿Qué tal si...? —no llegó a terminar la pregunta "¿Qué tal si lo mata?" pero aun así quedo resonando en el aire.

Se hizo un espeso silencio hasta que Cassandra volvió a hablar.

— Duérmete —a la joven princesa le sorprendió el despotismo con el que había sonado esa palabra.

— No —la joven saltó de la cama únicamente llevando puesto su camisón azul cielo—. Me da igual lo que me digas, estoy preocupada y voy a buscar a Varian.

Sin embargo Cassandra le cerró el paso.

— De ninguna manera voy a dejar que vayas... sola.

La cara de la joven de cabello rubio se iluminó ante lo dicho por su amiga. ¡Sabia que no la iba a dejar sola!

— ¡Deja de mirarme así y movámonos! Tenemos que despertar a los dos patanes.

— Buena idea, Lance y Eugene son fuertes y aguerridos, podrán contra Gothel.

En realidad Cassandra sólo estaba pensando en molestarles, pero algo se instaló dentro de su corazón. No sabría ponerle nombre pero bueno, exactamente algo bueno no era.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo!**

 **¡Arriba el shipp Cassarian!**

* * *

— **DÉJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 _ **11**_

* * *

Al final no era tan de noche después de todo, despuntaba el sol cuando el pintoresco grupo de cuatro salía del castillo y tratando también de calmar la prisa mortal de Rapunzel.

— ¿Quién en su sano juicio se levanta tan temprano? —se quejó Eugene viendo que a pesar de lo temprano de la hora, los pasillos del castillo estaban ya llenos de bullicio, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

— La gente que trabaja de forma honrada para ganarse el pan, pedazo de holgazán —respondió Cassandra.

— ¿Has dicho pedazo de hogaza de pan? —a Lance le brillaron los ojos— Porque no me vendría nada mal desayunar.

— Y a otros sujetos les toca la lotería si su amigo está con una princesa —se quejó Cassandra para si misma, rodando los ojos.

— Lance, seguro hay muchas cosas en las cocinas, ¿por qué no vas y desayunas, ya que se ha dado el milagro de que estás despierto? —dejó caer Eugene con la esperanza de que colase.

— ¿Y perderme saber dónde vive el chico lindo? —preguntó con retorica. En cuanto supo a que venía el ajetreo en su habitación tan temprano, no le faltó tiempo para prácticamente saltar de la cama que compartía con Eugene, haciendo que el nombrado se comiera el suelo, de paso— Ni de broma.

Fue como un resorte, Cassandra giró su cabeza y clavó sus ojos verde oscuro en el sujeto, sin parpadear. Parecía incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de oír, mientras que Eugene apretaba los dientes. Él conocía a Lance desde que ambos eran un par de bebés abandonados, más que mejores amigos eran hermanos. Por respeto a ese lazo Eugene siempre había mirado hacía otra parte cuando en la adolescencia su amigo comenzó a fijarse en su propio vestuario, más que nada porque no le importaba. Habían sido ladrones de poca monta, precisamente ellos no tenían derecho a juzgar malos vicios. Pero desde luego ni de lejos se le había ocurrido preguntarle nunca a Lance sobre que pasaba con sus "otros amigos", pasadas unas semanas de conocerlos, lo sabía muy bien: a su amigo le encantaba probar todo lo que pudiera, pero nunca se quedaba con la tarta. Y eso le molestaba bastante, demasiado, más de lo que se atrevía a admitir, sobretodo que ahora el "nuevo objetivo" era amigo suyo.

— Arnwaldo —silbó Eugene su verdadero nombre entre dientes, como el toque de atención acostumbrado. Desde que se reencontraron él más parecía un hijo rebelde que un viejo amigo.

Él entendió en seguida y cerró la boca, adelantándose a los pasos agigantados de la princesa. Era muy bella, pero sin duda si que sabía imponer respeto solo con su presencia.

— Princesa, ¿me explicas de nuevo a qué se dedica Varian?

Dicho y hecho, con solo una pregunta la princesa comenzó a cavilar, forzando su mente.

— Oh, bueno, la verdad es que no lo entiendo del todo, pero es como un científico extravagante... Construye muchas máquinas para diferentes cosas... Sí, la verdad es que no lo entiendo, pero aun así...

Mientras Rapunzel seguía divagando sobre el tema y Lance fingía escuchar, atrás de la comitiva de cuatro Cassandra se acercó a Eugene en uno de esos pocos momentos en los que estaban en son de paz.

— ¿Le gusta, Varian? —le preguntó, estupefacta— Pero, ¿gustar... gustar?

El pelicastaño medio gruñó y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Ojalá que fuera así —le comentó antes de apurar el paso y quedar al lado de su novia y su amigo—. De todo corazón, de verdad fuese así.

Cassandra solo le vio marcharse quedando atrás de ellos, guardando las espaldas, como le gustaría alardear más tarde, pero la verdad es que se quedaba atrás porque no era capaz de procesarlo.

— Pero si son... dos... ¿eso es siquiera posible?

* * *

Varian siempre había sido una persona mañanera en el ámbito de despertarse, ahora, para el ámbito de levantarse de la cama... Eso ya era algo más difícil. Pero incluso a pesar de las noches durmiendo a horas alarmantes el sueño le siguió evadiendo aquella noche. Era difícil dormir a pierna suelta cuando te creías incluso peor que un cero a la izquierda, sin embargo, rodar en la cama farfullando cosas inconfesables hasta el cansancio absoluto era fácil... más bien inevitable. Cuando se despertó, apenas con el sol despuntando, se arrebujo más en las mantas tapándose con ellas hasta la cabeza, mandando al mundo a la porra por esa vez, ya se levantaría cuando se le ocurriera algo productivo que hacer, ya que al parecer la alquimia no lo era para nada.

Rüdiguer no perdió tiempo en empujar las mantas con sus patitas al notar que su humano se movía.

— Ngn —se quejó, desperezándose—. Buenos días, Rüdiguer.

Vale, primera cosa productiva que hacer, darle de desayunar al mapache.

Varian ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la ropa de dormir para bajar a la cocina.

— Lo siento amigo, no hay comida de mapaches hoy —dijo rebuscando en los cajones sin mucha premura. Así que tomó una manzana roja y jugosa del frutero, se suponía que las manzanas eran solo para él y su padre, ni siquiera los invitados las olían, pero a la porra, Rüdiguer se lo merecía. Después de todo era el único que le daba un poco de amor—. Toma chico, si papá pregunta, me la comí yo.

Sí, claro, como si Quirin fuera a preguntarle al mapache quien comió o no comió algo. Se sentía un poco mal porque en Vieja Corona subsistir ya había sido siempre suficientemente difícil antes de su nacimiento y todos los problemas que causaba... y ahora con esas rocas negras que mataban los prados y cultivos... (Otra cosa productiva que hacer: intentar salvar el mundo con su alquimia... otra vez... cruza los dedos y rezale a los dioses de todas las religiones para que nada explote), Quirin se mataba por tener algo decente que llevarse a la boca... Varian ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle que las manzanas no le hacían precisamente mucha ilusión, se tapaba la nariz, trataba de masticar lo menos posible y tragar rápido para que no se le quedara ese horrendo sabor en la boca mucho tiempo. No quedaba de otra, en su situación no podía ser caprichoso ni con la comida ni con nada. Pero debido a la situación de ayer seguía sin tener apetito, al menos así esperaba que su padre no se enterase.

Al animal le brillaron los ojos y en cuanto la tomó en sus manitas no tenía pensado soltarla por nada del mundo y salió corriendo afuera con su nueva golosina.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

— Ya abro —exclamó Varian extrañado, la gente solía asolar últimamente a su padre con problemas en los cultivos por culpa de las rocas, pero nunca tan temprano que ni siquiera su padre estaba despierto.

Al menos no había escuchado pasos alejándose, normalmente algunos no querían hablarle a él directamente y le huían. No les culpaba.

— ¡Gracias a Dios, estás bien! —exclamó Rapunzel, nada más él abrió la puerta.

Se quedó sin habla al ver a esos cuatro a las puertas de su casa. Otra persona no le habría importado, pero la princesa... y Cassandra... ¡y él con semejantes pintas!

— U-un momento —logró pedir ocultando el rosa que se estaba formando en sus mejillas, cerrando de nuevo la puerta en sus narices, tal vez con demasiado ímpetu.

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros extrañados, antes de que escuchasen desde fuera al chico gritando mientras corría escaleras arriba. Discreción ante todo.

Rapunzel abrió grandes los ojos y estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta de nuevo, pero Eugene la frenó tomándola del brazo y negando con la cabeza. Cassandra intentaba lo indecible por no reírse, aunque no podía negar que se veía lindo. Lance únicamente guardó la imagen dentro de su mente.

El bullicio dentro de la casa despertó a Quirin, quien tallándose los ojos llegó al pasillo justo a tiempo para ver a su hijo salir apurado de la habitación aun poniéndose la camisa en el pasillo. No llevaba ni sus guantes ni el mono de trabajo.

— Hijo, ¿qué...?

— Le he abierto la puerta a la princesa en pijama... —confesó susurrando, tan avergonzado de si mismo como si hubiera hecho algo terrible.

Pero en realidad eso no le importaba, Rapunzel no era precisamente una persona que le diese importancia al decoro, incluso podría dudar que supiera de la existencia de esa palabra. Era la presencia de la pelinegra lo que le hacía arder la cara de vergüenza.

— ¿La princesa está aquí? —Quirin preguntó, tal vez al aire porque Varian pasó olímpicamente de él bajando las escaleras deslizándose por el pasamanos, estornudando brevemente en cuanto tocó suelo. Había cogido algo de frío durante la noche, por alguna razón su habitación había estado congelada.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y él mismo se apresuró a verse decentemente.

— ¡Hola! ¿A qué debo la agradable visita? —Varian había vuelto a abrir la puerta tratando de verse casual y hacer como que lo sucedido no pasó, mientras les dejaba pasar.

— Amigo, lo que pasó, pasó. Los deslices de uno no se pueden borrar —le aseguró Lance con una sonrisa de entendido, mientras pasaba por detrás de las damas. Le revolvió el cabello amistosamente y después añadió casi susurrándole al oído, para molestar a Eugene—. Por cierto, aun estás despeinado.

Varian se estremeció por la cercanía y se sonrojó en vergüenza, tratando de acomodarse el cabello con los dedos. Lance podría casi relamerse ante la escena y Eugene no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño hasta que le dolió. Por supuesto él no escuchó lo que dijo, así que se imaginó lo peor.

— Si te quieres un poco a ti mismo, no te dejes llevar por este —le advirtió al más joven en voz alta, a propósito, lo que dejó a Varian dudoso, pues no sabía a que se refería—. Teníamos tu edad cuando este sujeto de aquí usó mi devoción por Flynn Rider para convencerme de que escapase del orfanato con él, para ser ladrones.

Para ser un ex ladrón de poca monta, Lance realmente sabía ser avispado cuando le convenía.

— Oh, pero lo _disfrutaste_. Y durante bastantes años —unos buenos años... hasta que a él le pillaron, fue encarcelado y Rider se quedó solo en el pillaje, lo qué le llevó a preguntarse que demonios estaba haciendo con su vida emulando a un personaje ficticio, con más claridad—. Además ahora sales con una dama de cuna real, no te puedes quejar de que las decisiones que te hice tomar te hayan llevado por mal camino, _Flynn._

— _Arnwaldo._

Ambos se retaron con la mirada, casi se podían ver chispas entre ellos. Cassandra se quedó mirando a uno y luego al otro y algo hizo click en su cabeza. Estaba más que claro para cualquiera que quisiera observar que Lance estaba usando a Varian para llamar la atención de Eugene. Uy.

— Iros a tener problemas de pareja a otro lugar —se quejó Cassandra y ambos la miraron furicos con cara de "tú no te metas".

El corazón de Varian se achicó al escuchar decir de su propia boca "problemas de pareja". Si ella supiera... Hiccup estaba equivocado, sentimientos tan fuertes no podían inducir a error. En verdad la amaba, pero no era correspondido. No era correspondido.

— Varian, ¿te sientes bien? —la princesa colocó una mano en el hombro del más joven, tal y como había hecho en su pesadilla, algo temerosa de su reacción.

No, por supuesto que no se sentía bien. Solo quería morirse. Se quedó mirando a la rubia sin abrir la boca, sin saber que decir, como si ella fuese un salvavidas, su última oportunidad.

— ¿Nada de lo qué debamos hablar, como, no sé, algo que te hecho sin darme cuenta? —insistió Rapunzel ante el mutismo de él, temblando ligeramente.

Haría cualquier cosa para evitar que su pesadilla se volviese una realidad.

— No, nada —contestó él, no estando muy seguro de a que venía eso.

— Claro, por supuesto, porque iba a haber nada, todo está bien entre tú y yo y sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa, ¿verdad, verdad? —hubo algo en su insistencia, el pánico más puro en sus ojos verdes, que hicieron que Varian quisiera tomar varios pasos atrás. Le estaba asustando.

— Todo está bien —aseguró y Rapunzel suspiró aliviada.

Sin embargo los tres espectadores no estaban igual de convencidos, sobretodo Cassandra quien ya había notado algo raro en Varian desde ayer y la pesadilla de Rapunzel no la ayudaba a ser precisamente indiferente al respecto.

— Buenos días, Alteza —Quirin cortó el incómodo momento bajando por las escaleras, sin embargo hizo como que Cassandra no existía y la pelinegra frunció el ceño—. Permitidme que os diga que os veis radiante.

Rapunzel se acarició el cabello visiblemente más corto y sonrió. No había renunciado a las flores que adornaban su cabello a pesar de todo, pues eran un feliz recordatorio de la primera vez que pisó Corona, de la vez que regresó a su verdadero hogar.

— Gracias, pero el mérito es todo de Varian —parecia que responder eso se iba a volver una costumbre.

Era lo mismo que les había contestado a sus padres en cuanto se volvieron a ver para la hora de la cena el día anterior y se habían quedado asombrados al ver que por primera vez su hija lucía un cabello _normal_ y no habían podido evitar alabarlo. Pero claro, era su niña, por la que habían esperado 18 largos años, con cualquier cosa ella se vería como el ser más hermoso a ojos de Frederic y Arianna.

— Sois muy amable, Alteza, espero que mi hijo no haya sido una molestia —era sin duda triste como Quirin no era capaz de creerse una alabanza hacía su hijo sin que hubiese un "pero" de por medio.

— ¡Todo lo contrario! —Rapunzel negó vividamente con la cabeza— De hecho...

Miró a Varian durante unos segundos y después sus ojos verdes volvieron a posarse en el herrero. Esa era su oportunidad, en el día de ayer tras descubrir quien era realmente el chico lo había comenzado a pensar fuertemente, después la pesadilla... Era como un mensaje que la incitaba a no perder el tiempo y que era mejor tenerle cerca el mayor tiempo posible.

— Me gustaría mucho que Varian fuese mi mayordomo real.

Un silencio de lo más espeso se instaló en la humilde casa. Eugene, Lance y Cassandra abrieron los ojos como platos y rezaron por haber oído mal, sin duda Rapunzel no tenía idea de la magnitud de lo que acababa de decir. Del shock por lo escuchado Quirin tomó asiento lo más rápido posible, no fuera a ser que cayese redondo al suelo. No tenía esa sensación de tener el corazón en la garganta desde el día en el que Varian fue casi condenado a muerte. Mientras el nombrado tenía problemas para procesar lo que acababa de suceder y su temperatura corporal poco a poco se iba helando. No podía ser... ¡Rapunzel no podía hacerle eso tan horrible!

Eugene acarició ligeramente el brazo de Rapunzel.

— Rubita, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

Cassandra reaccionó negando con la cabeza una y otra vez en dirección a su mejor amiga, pero la princesa no captó el mensaje.

— Completamente —aseguró, mirando al pelinegro—. Pero solo si tú quieres.

¿Qué si él quería...? ¡¿Estaba de broma?! Primero le pregunta que si está bien y luego le apuñala de esa manera, ¡cómo si estuviera en sus manos elegir!

— ¿Que-queréis que mi hijo sea vuestro mayordomo? —era un puesto mucho más alto de lo que siempre creyó que Varian llegaría a conseguir nunca y ya era hora de que su hijo comenzase a hacer su vida lejos del nido... a su vez, el precio a pagar era altísimo.

Rapunzel asintió tranquilamente sin tener idea de lo que acababa de desencadenar.

— Y-yo deseo hablar a solas con mi hijo —pidió.

Todos los que no vivían en el lugar salieron en procesión dejando a padre e hijo solos.

— ¡Papá, no puedes dejar que me lleven! —exclamó Varian, temblando de impotencia.

— Hijo, escucha...

— ¡No, no voy a dejarte!

Quirin se acercó a él y lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

— Escúchame, no hay opción. Se trata de tu futuro, Varian, es una oportunidad de oro.

Sí, una oportunidad para un futuro que no deseaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con mi vida?

— Si te quedas aquí puede que no tengas vida —confesó Quirin y Varian se quedó mudo—. Siempre ha sido difícil para mi el manteneros a ti y a tu madre. Primero fue ella con su enfermedad, luego fuiste tú con... bueno y ahora esas rocas están matando nuestros cultivos...

— ¡Yo puedo pararlas! —prometió— Solo necesito investigar...

— No, Varian, no más alquimia, por favor, no más alquimia —Quirin parecía un condenado a muerte diciendo eso—. Vivirás en el castillo, no te faltará de nada.

— ¡Me faltaras tú! —desde la muerte de su madre solo lo había tenido a él y si perdía a su padre, estaba seguro de que se volvería loco.

— Está bien, si no lo haces por ti, entonces por mi —pidió el hombre—. Hijo, piensa. Eres joven y estás sano, pagaran un precio muy elevado por ti —y Dios sabía que necesitaba ese dinero.

Varian se atragantó. A eso lo estaba obligando Rapunzel, a ser una propiedad Real, un objeto que se usaba y luego se vendía o se regalaba cuando ya no era útil, le estaba privando totalmente de su libertad. Pero su padre tenía razón, estaban pasando por estrecheces agónicas y los reyes sin duda le darán a su padre un buen dinero por un adolescente de buena salud, más si el chico estaba dispuesto a realizar cualquier trabajo.

Era una decisión que no quería tomar, pero no le quedaba de otra. Por su padre haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera. También Quirin haría cualquier cosa por asegurarle a Varian un buen futuro, aunque eso significase renunciar a él para siempre.

— Por ti —concedió el chico con voz estrangulada.

Quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro miraría atras y se daría cuenta que esa decisión había sido totalmente la correcta.

Pero ahora solo podía ver negro.

* * *

 **¡Toma giro de los acontecimientos! XD**

 **Rapunzel queriendo hacer algo bueno y ventajoso mete la pata hasta el fondo, y ahora Varian y Cassandra van a vivir bajo el mismo techo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Arriba el shipp Cassarian! :D**

* * *

 **— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _12_**

* * *

Si el Caudillo de Hielo fuese un idiota infantil, podría haber pegado saltos de alegría en ese momento. ¡Esa tonta niña no tenía ni idea de la ayuda que les estaba dando!

Miró a Gothel y, sonriendo, le comentó:

— ¿La has criado tú? Si que te ha salido tonta.

La mujer rechinó los dientes y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de golpearle, o de intentar hacerlo.

— No deberías hacer eso, no es bueno para tus dientes —continuó con una sonrisa en los labios en plan, "sí, te estoy haciendo rabiar a posta y me encanta".

Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan vivo, gracias a la ayuda indirecta de la princesa el plan saldría rodado y toda Corona perecería al fin... Manitus y él tendrían la venganza que se merecían.

— Vamos mujer, es el momento de dejarnos ver.

* * *

En cuanto salieron al patio de la casa, Eugene enfrentó a su novia.

— Rubita, ¿de qué va todo eso del mayordomo real? —cuestionó el ex forajido.

Es decir, sabía de que iba la cosa, estaban en 1754, toda la gente importante tenía un mayordomo y la princesa no debía ser menos... pero estaba convencido de que su novia no necesitaba eso. Tenía que haber una razón escondida detrás de esa decisión.

— Tengo un plan a largo a plazo —comentó ella, sonriendo hasta con los ojos—. Y necesito a Varian conmigo para llevarlo a cabo.

— ¿Es uno de esos asuntos secretos tuyos sobre los qué no debo saber nada?

Rapunzel asintió.

— ¿Y ahora Varian está en el ajo?

De nuevo asintió.

— ¿Y si le pregunto...?

— No te dirá nada, me lo ha prometido y confio en él.

Está vez fue Eugene el que asintió solemne.

— Un momento, un momento, ¿qué es lo que tenéis vosotros dos entre manos?

— ¿Acaso estás sorda, Cassandra? Es secreto, puff —Eugene puso cara de "no la aguanto" y ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Nos guardas secretos? —acusó la pelinegra a la rubia.

Rapunzel se encogió ante eso. Eugene siempre se había mostrado muy comprensivo en ese tema, pero no había pensado en como se lo podía tomar Cassandra, quien era su mano derecha en todos los asuntos de su propio mundo.

— Hey, todo el mundo tiene derecho a unos cuantos chanchullos en su vida privada —Lance salió en defensa de la princesa, antes de comenzar a reír entre dientes—. Y yo de eso sé un poco.

— Eso, Cassandra, mi rubita es un personaje público, muestra la cara para muchas cosas, pero ella también tiene derecho a la privacidad.

Rapunzel les sonrió agradecida a los dos varones, sin embargo para Cassandra eso no era suficiente.

— Tienes planes secretos...

La princesa le asintió.

— No son secretos del todo, Varian lo sabe, pero es porque necesito su ayuda —sonrió—. No es nada malo, prometido... Además, después de la pesadilla de esta noche... prefiero tenerle cerca para que Gothel no se lo llevé.

La expresión de Rapunzel cayó y en consecuencia la de Eugene también.

— ¿Gothel no estaba muerta? —cuestionó Lance. Por supuesto, no había querido perderse la historia de como su amigo de la infancia pescó a la princesa de Corona, así que después de unas cuantas preguntas en el Pato Frito ya estaba al día con lo que ocurrió.

— Empiezo a dudarlo... —comentó Rapunzel.

— Esa mujer se las verá conmigo si se atreve a asomar aunque solo sea la nariz —aseguró Cassandra con convicción en su mirada verde oscuro.

No iba a negarlo, estaba algo resentida sabiendo que Varian era más cercano a la princesa que ella en algo, además le irritaba muchísimo que a Eugene no le molestase... Pero después de todo, los asuntos de la princesa _no_ eran su asunto. La protección y la seguridad de Rapunzel, ese era su asunto, y ninguna bruja, si es que existía, iba a hacer que se acobardase, sobretodo si esa era la mujer que les había robado a su princesa durante toda una vida, y si Varian estaba también en su punto de mira... en fin, si esa tal Gothel era lista saldría corriendo en dirección contraria en cuanto Cassandra entrase en escena. Nadie iba tras su amigo y se iba de rositas.

— Gracias, Cassandra —Rapunzel le agradeció incluso con sus ojos brillantes, antes de quitarle hierro al asunto negando ligeramente con la cabeza. La guerra contra Gothel era suya, no de Cassandra—. Pero no tienes porque preocuparte tanto por esto, tienes cosas más importantes entre manos. ¡Despues de todo, vas a casarte!

La pelinegra tragó saliva. Fue la noche anterior durante la cena. En presencia de su padre, Rapunzel, Eugene y los reyes, Andrew le pidió su mano en matrimonio. Sobra decir que ella no tuvo más opción que aceptar, si no quería fastidiar su plan en contra de él y el Guardia Real no tuvo más remedio que sonreír mordiéndose la lengua. En esa misma semana, en cuanto se mostrasen al público los escritos de Corona, Andrew y Cassandra declararían ante todo el Reino la buena noticia de su compromiso. Por supuesto que esa boda nunca se iba a dar, Cassandra tenía pensado descubrir ante todo el mundo el tinglado que Andrew tenía montado antes de eso... esperaba.

— ¿Vas a pasar por el altar? —preguntó Lance, asombrado— ¡Oye, felicidades!

Pero él y Rapunzel parecían los únicos felices por la noticia, pues Eugene se olía el chanchullo de la pelinegra a kilómetros y no la culpaba... del todo. A él también le daba mala espina Andrew.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y Varian se llevó todas las miradas al salir afuera con una cara de poker, la cual no ocultaba en nada que había estado llorando debido a sus ojos ligeramente hinchados. Rapunzel, preocupada, iba a decirle algo, pero él fue más rápido girando su rostro hacía Cassandra. Fue sorprendente el hecho de que no se dañara el cuello por semejante movimiento repentino.

— ¿Vas a casarte? —perfecto, ahora todos sabían que había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, sin embargo, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Bajo la capa de tranquilidad que mostraba, sus ojos azules podrían hundirse en la pena y observándolos de cerca, a la joven no le quedó más remedio que asentir mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. ¿De dónde provenía esa terrible sensación de que estaba perdiendo algo muy importante? Varian únicamente asintió ante eso, a lo mejor esa era la patada que necesitaba para seguir adelante— Felicidades, él es muy afortunado.

— Gracias... —murmuró Cassandra con esfuerzo. Su decisión de jugar con Andrew núnca le pareció tan dura como en ese momento. Lo peor es que ni siquiera se imaginaba el porque.

Como le gustaría estar en su piel. Pero, por supuesto, esa parte no la dijo. ¿De qué serviría meterse entre una pareja feliz que estaba por contraer matrimonio? Simplemente debía aceptar su derrota y caminar hacía el futuro que se abría ante él como un adulto, sin lloriqueos. El tiempo todo lo cura.

Algo hizo click dentro de la mente de Rapunzel al ver esa escena. De repente todo tuvo sentido, el hecho de encontrarse a Varian llorando el día anterior, la mirada de socorro que le echó cuando se encontraron con Cassandra y la prisa que tenía por marcharse de la escena lo antes posible. No era por sus inventos fallidos, Varian tenía el corazón roto porque Cassandra había elegido a Andrew... ¡Oh, Dios, había sido tan obvio! ¡Era una tonta mala amiga! La princesa no fue capaz de encontrar las palabras cuando el pelinegro se deshizo del agarré que su padre había mantenido sobre su hombro, no sabría decir si para darle apoyo o para frenarle de hacer alguna estupidez (después de todo, era la primera vez que su hijo pasaba por un mal de amores y no tenía ni idea de como un chico tan especial y único en su especie como él iba a reaccionar) y se acercó solemne a la princesa. Ninguno de los presentes osó romper el espeso silencio momentáneo que se formó.

— Acepto tu propuesta —finalmente le dijo y antes de que la rubia comenzase a hacer fiesta por ello, prosiguió—. Pero tengo algunas peticiones.

Y por peticiones, quería decir exigencias. Quirin le lanzó una mirada de cautela que, por supuesto, su hijo no notó. O fingió no notar. _A partir de ahora vuelo solo, papá._

Rapunzel asintió.

— Cualquier cosa.

— Rüdiguer vivirá conmigo en el castillo —su tono de voz dejaba en claro que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

— Me encargare del tema —le aseguró Rapunzel con un asentimiento, antes de mostrar duda en su rostro—. ¿Quién es Rüdiguer?

— Mi mapache.

— ¡Oh, un animal, será más fácil! —la mirada de Rapunzel brilló— ¿Nada más?

— No quiero dejar la alquimia de lado —le aseguró.

— ¡Varian! —exclamó Quirin de repente, pero fue ignorado.

— Lo entiendo —asintió Rapunzel mientras le guiñaba un ojo. No iba a dejar que su amigo renunciase a su sueño por ella—. Tú déjamelo a mi.

Y, por sorpresa, tomó al chico de las manos.

— ¡Ya veras, lo pasaremos increíble! —exclamó ella como si fuese una niña emocionada.

— Yupi —soltó él sin demasiados ánimos— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

— Rubita, estaría bien que avisases a tus padres antes que nada —Eugene se hizo notar.

"Van a fliparlo en cuanto se enteren de quien ha elegido" —pensaba el peli castaño. Más bien todo el castillo iba a hacerlo.

De hecho, había sido Frederic quien molestaba una y otra vez con la cantinela de que Rapunzel debería tener mayordomo. Su esposa siempre calmaba los ánimos diciéndole que con una dama de compañía de momento era suficiente, pero ahora Rapunzel veía en ello una oportunidad. Viajar entre mundos y hacer su trabajo como Guardiana sería ahora más fácil si su Reserva vivía cerca de la entrada junto con ella.

— Sí —ella asintió y después miró a Varian—. Vendrán por la tarde a recogerte... ¡recogeros! —se corrigió recordando a Rüdiguer.

Él únicamente asintió, o lo hubiera hecho si Rapunzel no le hubiera dejado en shock al abrazarle sorpresivamente como si se fuera a morir o algo. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba? Por acto reflejo el chico acertó a darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda como consuelo de... lo que sea que hubiera pasado. De todas formas se lo debía por lo del día anterior.

— Hasta más tarde —parecia que a Rapunzel se le hacía difícil desprenderse de él...

No, en serio, le estaba empezando a dar miedo, ni que se fuese a morir.

— Claro... hasta más tarde.

Los cuatro le dejaron atrás despidiéndose con la mano, menos Cassandra quien dio la vuelta, parecía que quería decirle algo, pero no encontró las palabras, así que dio medía vuelta después de unos segundos.

Al mismo tiempo Varian también lo hizo en dirección al interior de su hogar... Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiese volver a cruzar esa puerta tan familiar.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —le cuestionó Quirin, casi tieso como un palo.

Los sentimentalismos y las despedidas nunca habían sido lo suyo. Cuando le dieron la noticia de la inevitable muerte de su esposa también había tenido esa misma pose, inclusive en el funeral. Solo se deshizo en la nueva soledad de su habitación, porque Varian había necesitado a una roca en la que aferrarse en ese tiempo, sobretodo porque poco después el chico había buscado un pasatiempo con el que distraerse y se topó de bruces con la alquimia (más bien parecía como si la ciencia lo hubiese estado esperando pacientemente) y los problemas comenzaron... Pero ahora la roca era totalmente inservible.

— Lo estaré —le contestó su hijo pasando por su lado, tratando de verse más fuerte y maduro de lo que en realidad era, cuando preferiría enterrarse entre los brazos de su padre y jamás salir. Pero eso era cosa de bebés y ahora él necesitaba ser un adulto—. Iré a preparar mi maleta.

Ese era el primer día de su nueva vida. Quirin no pudo hacer más que asentir, odiándose a si mismo y al mundo, porque su esposa habría sabido que decir y hacer en ese duro momento tan importante para Varian. Él, en cambio, no tenía ni pajolera idea de que hacer, más allá que ver a su hijo dejando el nido de manera forzada... demasiado pronto. Esperaba que solo fueran imaginaciones suyas.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió al joven nada más volver a entrar en su habitación y, como iba en manga corta, por supuesto no pudo evitar abrazarse a si mismo.

— ¿Por qué hace tanto frío en pleno Julio? —se preguntó.

Aunque la verdadera pregunta sería "¿por qué solo en su habitación?". Nada más rebuscar en su armario no perdió tiempo en abrigarse más, sin embargo parecía que no servía de nada... Se colocó de nuevo sus amados guantes de trabajo... Sí, eso ya era otra cosa, por un momento se habría creído incluso desnudo sin ellos... Pero aun le parecía como si el frío le abrazase... De hecho, por muy poético que sonase, se dio cuenta segundos después de que el frío _realmente le estaba abrazando_ cuando notó dos fuertes brazos apresarle por la espalda de manera conciliadora, o al menos de una manera que fingía serlo.

— Papá, no sé que tienes pensado, pero está decidido, no me voy a quedar —pero ese no era su padre.

El desconocido de cabello blanco y de cristalinos ojos azules se rió glaciarmente contra su cabello.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Manitus.

Si Varian quería reaccionar, algo se lo impedía, parecía como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese... quedado helado al escuchar ese nombre que no había oído en su vida, sin embargo se le hacía tremendamente familiar.

— ¿Me has extrañado?

Sin poder moverse, ni hablar, ni gritar, Varian fue presa fácil cuando el intruso apoyó una mano en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Y entonces disparó con arte una brecha de hielo mágica, la cual se incrustó por completo en el órgano vital del alquimista que no paraba de latir desenfrenado debido al pánico. Los ojos de Varian se abrieron en shock y se volvieron de color violeta, antes de que el Caudillo de Hielo lo soltara y el chico cayó al suelo incapaz de sostenerse.

— Tomaré eso como un sí —sonrió el hombre antes de salir por la ventana y dejar ahí a Varian inconsciente, con su corazón congelándose.


	13. Chapter 13

**Varian está por llegar al Castillo... Y descubrir los chanchullos que ahí se forman.**

 **¡Arriba el shipp Cassarian!**

* * *

 **— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 _ **13**_

* * *

Acababa de iniciar la ronda de cultivo diaria en Vieja Corona, cuando un carruaje con el escudo del reino y tirado por dos caballos negros de pura raza apareció por el camino de tierra. Prácticamente todos los rostros se giraron.

— Viene del Castillo —un aldeano comentó lo obvio, sorprendido.

— ¿No será ya principio de mes, verdad? —preguntó otro, el pánico formandose dentro de él por no poder hacer frente a los pagos mensuales— ¡Todavia no he recolectado lo suficiente como para pagar!

— Se dirige a la casa de Quirin —notó una mujer.

— Seguro que Varian ha vuelto a hacer el idiota y se lo van a llevar —comentó un chico con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y sus amigos le imitaron.

— A ver si lo acaban de una vez —le siguieron el juego, como si acabar con la vida de alguien fuera algo que llevar a la ligera— ¡Auch!

Por tal el chico que dijo eso llevó un capon propinado por su padre.

— ¡Vamos a verlo! —se interesaron.

En seguida toda Vieja Corona dejo sus herramientas de labranza para dirigirse como en procesión al hogar del chico más problemático del reino, detrás del carruaje.

— Llegamos, mi señor —dijo el joven guardia real de ondulado cabello negro que le llegaba por los hombros y de ojos marrones ámbar, que Rapunzel había revelado el día anterior que se llamaba Harry, abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

Había sido él quien tiraba de las riendas de los dos pura sangre.

Del interior apareció el serio y pulcro consejero real del rey Frederic, tieso como un palo, tal cual obligaba la etiqueta. Si las miradas de todas las personas sobre él le puso nervioso, no lo dejo ver, dirigiéndose con toda la superioridad que le brindaba su rango hacía la puerta. Harry le siguió con sigilo y con sus ojos algo tristes. Le ponía nervioso el estilo de vida de ese lugar. La Edad Moderna brillaba en todo su explendor por las calles de Corona, menos en ese lugar. En el extremo hacía las montañas todos vivían como 200 años atrás, menos tal vez ese chico amigo de la princesa, Varian, a quien buscaban. Lo peor es que no era solo el estilo, la pobreza plebeya de hace 200 años también tenía en Vieja Corona su hogar, como si el tiempo entre esas casas se hubiera detenido en la peor y más inmunda de las épocas.

Nigel, el consejero, subió las escaleras y se quedó quieto justo delante de la puerta. Se ajustó su esmoquin al cuerpo (como si antes lo hubiera llevado mal puesto) y fingió sacarse algo de polvo. Después observó a Harry a su lado con ojos inquisidores y, por un momento, el joven pasó saliva imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Y bien? Llama a la puerta —le instó y el chico rodó los ojos con fastidio, antes de hacer lo que le ordenó.

— ¿Señor Quirin? —exclamó— Soy Harry, soldado de la Guardia Real. Me acompaña el señor Nigel, ilustre consejero del Rey Frederic. Venimos a por su hijo.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar entre los espectadores no deseados. ¿Qué venían a por Varian? Extraño, no eran carceleros.

Quirin no tardó casi nada en abrirles la puerta.

— Por favor, pasen —los invitó algo cabizbajo, pero trató que no se notase.

Ambos entraron y el gran hombre les lanzó una mirada de suplica a los espectadores para que se dispersasen, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Varian les esperaba de pie, con la ropa menos ajada que se podría encontrar en su pqueño armario, al lado su equipaje, Rudigüer descansaba entre sus brazos.

— Así que tú eres Varian —Nigel se acercó algo cauteloso al pelinegro, como si temiese ser mordido por un perro rabioso, a pesar de que el adolescente se veía calmado y hasta tenía una expresión aburrida y la "alimaña" que era Rudigüer no hacía más que pegarse a su pecho, temeroso.

Varian se sentía extraño, juraría estar enfermo, porque en un momento y sin esperarlo había sentido una ola de frío recorrerle y entonces cayó redondo en el suelo de su habitación. Menos mal que había recuperado el sentido poco antes de que su padre subiese a cercionarse de que estaba bien, había escuchado el sonido de su cuerpo caer después de todo, y pudo fingir que nada extraño había sucedido. No quería preocuparle nunca más. Ya iría a consultarle a un médico por mismo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, solo esperaba que no fuera cierto eso de que uno podía morir por un corazón roto, porque entonces tendría ya más de medio pié en la tumba, sin remedio.

— Sí, señor —confirmó escuetamente.

También, sus recuerdos estaban borroros y no recordaba a ningún intruso colarse en su habitación. Mucho menos sospechaba que _realmente_ su corazón estaba partido en dos por un trozo de hielo mágico bastante resistente y que era la causa de que ya no sintiese gana alguna de vivir. Solo si te fijabas bien te dabas cuenta de que por causa de esa intromisión su mechón de cabello azul se había vuelto de un tono más claro, casi daba la impresión de que brillaba como plata pulida.

— Eres famoso, todo el reino te conoce —comentó el adulto, mirándole desde todos los ángulos con aire inquisidor, no quería que ni un detalle de ese chico se le pasase—. También te temen, se cuentan historias sobre ti bastante... truculentas.

— La princesa no lo hace —le respondió Varian a su provocación.

Probablemente lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida era el hecho de que Rapunzel le había dado su amistad y confianza. Tendría que amarrarse bien a ese hecho para no hundirse.

— La princesa es muy amable e ingenua —rebatió Nigel—. Cualquiera con malas intenciones puede engañarla y retenerla fácilmente. Por supuesto es mucho más fácil cuando uno tiene la magia de su parte.

Varian entre cerró los ojos, incómodo ante la cercanía y enojado por lo dicho por el hombre.

— No soy un brujo —ya estaba harto de repetirlo. Y aunque la magia existiera y realmente lo fuese, _¿qué con eso?_ — y no tengo ninguna intención de dañar a la princesa, es mi _amiga_.

El consejero real se quedó mirando sus ojos azules sin decir nada por unos segundos, desafiandole.

— Entonces llamas mentirosos a todos los que te dicen brujo.

Varian negó con la cabeza.

— Los llamo retrogados —confesó y Nigel parpadeó ante la sinceridad del joven, sorprendido de que un plebeyo de Vieja Corona conociese esa palabra y su significado, mientras que Harry hacía todo lo posible por guardarse la risa que quería soltar dentro.

Quirin podría ahogarse ahí mismo debido al pánico.

"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?!" —era lo que quería gritarle a su hijo en ese momento con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Retrogrados? —cuestionó, interesado.

— ¡Solo eche un vistazo aquí donde vivo! —Varian dejo a su mapache en el suelo y abrió totalmente sus brazos, pretendiendo hacer el gesto de abarcar toda Vieja Corona y Nigel se echó para atras, por un momento temeroso de que Varian fuese a lanzarle un mal de ojo con un hechizo— Parece el escenario de un pueblo de la Edad Media para una obra. ¡Y no me haga hablar de la mentalidad de la gente! "¡Oh, no, el niño responde a las ordenes de Satanás, moriremos todos!" "¡Es un brujo, quemenlo en la hoguera!" "¡Ay, los niños! ¿Es qué ya nadie piensa en los niños?"

La estancia se espesó ante la manera de expresarse del más joven, así planteado, hasta la más pura verdad sonaba ridícula.

— Yo solo quería mejorar la vida de la gente, ¿sabe? —comentó después, entristecido— Construí maquinas para ello. ¡Maquinas! Creadas con _ciencia. ¡Alquimia!_ Fue mi culpa, pensar que mentes de hace dos siglos podrían entenderlo.

— Entonces te vengaste destruyendo sus hogares.

— ¡Fue un accidente! —se quejó ante la presunción del hombre que ya le estaba empezando a caer fatal, y se rasco nervioso la nuca— No se puede hacer tortilla sin romper antes algunos huevos, ya sabe —y que conste, la "tortilla" era él.

Ya estaba, Quirin ya casi podía ver el cadáver de su ungenito colgando de la muralla del castillo.

— Accidente o no, los destruiste.

Todo el fuego en la mirada de Varian se apagó y bajo la mirada, de nuevo sintiéndose lo más bajo de lo bajo por su cataclismico error.

— Sí, lo hice.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio durante unos momentos bastante incómodos.

— Bueno, por eso debes prometer no volver a hacerlo. Ahora que sirves a su Alteza Rapunzel tendrás que ayudar a la gente de otras formas menos... explosivas y más fáciles de entender.

Padre e hijo abrieron grandes sus ojos ante la aceptación que suponian esas palabras. El propio consejero real le estaba abriendo a Varian el "brujo" las puertas a palacio. Y era todo un alivio.

Las mejillas del más joven se tiñeron de rosa con un efecto retardado, ahora se daba cuenta de que acababa de soltarle a ese hombre en toda su cara lo que llevaba muchos años pensando y reteniendo dentro de su mente como injusto, pero que siempre creyó que nunca se atrevería a decir, ¿de dónde había sacado el desparpajo para decirlas justamente ahora, a un alto cargo?

— Vamos a ver, no te muevas... —Nigel le hizo un rápido exámen físico.

Comprobó que no tuviese heridas, su dentadura estaba perfecta y como alquimista "secreto" que era, sus reflejos eran rápidos, los había entrenado para esconder sus experimentos de los ojos de su padre bastante bien. A la hora de cargar peso fallaba bastante, sin embargo, pero eso podía mejorarse.

— Es suficiente bueno —terminó declarando, aunque a regañadientes, y le hizo un gesto a su acompañante con la mano—. Harry.

El joven nombrado salió de la esquina en la que se había refugiado nada más entrar y le entregó a Quirin una bolsita llena de monedas de oro.

— La mitad ahora —dijo Nigel— lo que resta te será entregado el próximo mes, si Varian cumple con nuestras expectativas.

— ¿Y si no las cumple? —preguntó Quirin sombrío, la bolsa de dinero en su mano le quemaba demasiado. Se llevaban de su lado lo más hermoso e importante de su vida, tal vez para siempre, y miseras monedas era lo unico que recibía a cambio.

Pero todo era por el bien de su hijo.

Nigel hizo una mueca.

— Eso ya se vera —fue su ambigua respuesta, después su mirada se dirigió al joven Guardia—. Escolta al chico hasta el carruaje.

Con un gesto de su cabeza Harry consiguió que Varian tomase a Rudigüer y su maleta y le siguió al exterior, con una despedida muda a su padre con la cabeza. Después, el menor de los dos se quedó mirando suspicaz al joven Guardia. El día anterior no había tenido la oportunidad de fijarse bien en ese chico de pocas palabras, ahora sin embargo si, y algo no cuadraba.

— Dame tu maleta, necesito ver que no escondes nada raro adentro.

Varian le obedeció sin dudarlo un segundo, a pesar de que tenía varias cosas relacionadas con la alquimia dentro. Estaba dispuesto a controlar la situación.

— Harry...

— ¿Umm?

— Eres una chica —declaró Varian sin dudarlo y Harry se paralizó. Había sido descubierto... No, perdón, descubierta—. ¿Por qué usas una armadura masculina entonces?

Por acto reflejo agarró al más joven de un brazo, tal vez un pelin demasiado fuerte, y prácticamente lo lanzó dentro del carruaje. Después ella también entró dentro, asegurandose de que nadie había visto eso, para después cerrar bruscamente.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —cuestionó nerviosa, su voz había cambiado totalmente, pues ahora usaba su verdadero timbre femenino.

Varian se encogió de hombros.

— Salta a la vista, supongo.

Harry puso sus ojos ámbar en blanco. ¿En serio tan obvio era?

— No contestaste a mi pregunta —insistió Varian—. ¿Por qué usas esa armadura?

— Jss —ella resopló, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Sí, justo lo que necesitaba, explicarle eso a un desconocido—. Una larga historia, no todas tenemos la misma suerte que Cassandra y tenemos que recurrir a travestirnos.

— ¿Todas? —Varian se sorprendió— ¿Hay más chicas escondidas en la Guardia Real?

— ¡Cállate! —le instó, arrodillandose y tapandole la boca— Mira chico, será mejor que no digas una palabra sobre esto, porque si no...

Varian le quitó hierro al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

— _Tranquilo chico._ No diré nada sobre tu "secretito", si tú no abres la boca sobre el mío —y señaló su maleta abierta y llena de probetas, entre otras cosas, siendo bastante explicito.

Ella gruñó, pero no le quedó otra opción más que asentir.

— Bien, pero vigila tu espalda —y le apuntó el pecho con un dedo.

Varian se estremeció, volviendo a sentir el mismo frío de esa mañana. Y asintió.

— Ahora no molestes y sientate, partiremos pronto —le dijo dándose la vuelta, convencida de salir, pero Varian la paró.

— ¿Y tu nombre?

Ella dio la vuelta.

— Harry.

Él elevó una ceja y ella suspiró.

— Harriet.

¡Oh! Así se entendía.

Sin más ella le dejó esperando a Nigel, para volver a tomar las riendas de los caballos. Varian practimante se tiró en el asiento del carruaje, agarrándose el pecho y respirando entrecortadamente. Se llevó una mano a la frente y juraba que tenía fiebre.

— No me siento muy bien, Ruddy.

El mapache se puso al lado de su humano, como dándole ánimos. Él le sonrió con algo de dificultad al mapache, antes de echar la cabeza hacía atras con los ojos cerrados, poniendo todo su esfuerzo por respirar mejor, necesitaba fingir estar bien ante el consejero... ante todos.

— Espero de verdad que solo sean nervios.

Pero no era solo eso.


	14. Chapter 14

**— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _14_**

* * *

Se le estaba llendo de las manos, total y completamente. Honestamente creía que hacer que Andrew confesase ser un espía de Saporia (porque obvio que tenía que ser Saporia) sería más fácil. En cambio, ahí estaba ella, subida a un taburete con los brazos extendidos, mientras dejaba que un montón de tontas adolescentes le tomasen las medidas para su vestido de novia (o fingian hacerlo) mientras cotilleaban del tema de moda desde esa mañana: El brujo llegaría al castillo.

Trató de hacer oídos sordos a todas las locuras que esas chabacanas soltaban por sus boquitas pintadas de carmín, las cuales tendrían que tragarse todas sus palabras en pocas horas, cuando tuvieran al "brujo" ante ellas y giró su mirada hacía ventana abierta de par en par, hacía el cielo. Ella también pensaba en Varian, en como la miró al darle la enhorabuena por su compromiso, lo desolado que se veía el día anterior.

 _¿Te importo?_

Esa maldita pregunta casi no la deja pegar ojo, y no por la respuesta, que sabía perfectamente bien que era afirmativa (se conocía bastante bien a si misma, no necesitaba ayuda, gracias), si no por el hecho que de Varian tuviera tan interiorizada la idea de que nadie movería nunca un dedo para ayudarlo, lo suficientemente para que no termine de creerlo cuando sucede, tanto que ni siquiera pueda dar las gracias de la sorpresa. Nadie debería vivir así, pero Varian lo hacía y lograba salir adelante de una forma que ella no tenía idea de como. No todos eran capaces de aceptar sus fallos y superarlos como él lo hacía. Una pequeña parte de ella le admiraba también, aunque la única vez que lo demostró fue cuando le dio a Varian el primer premio en la exposición de ciencias, ese sentimiento seguía ahí.

 _¿Te importo?_

Sí, por supuesto. De hecho le importaba y le preocupaba tanto lo que pudiera estar sucediendole, que había traspasado una barrera que para ella era de las más importantes. Por él y su seguridad, había enviado a Owl esa misma mañana para espiarle. Era una violación total y completa a los derechos y la privacidad de Varian, lo sabía, él seguro la odiaría si llegaba a enterarse, también. Pero viéndose entre la espada y la pared como era el caso, lo haría una y mil veces. En especial teniendo en cuenta el traspies de la princesa.

El caso es que seguía mirando hacía la ventana y por mucho que lo hiciera, Owl no regresaba. Su fiel animal nunca se solía tardar tanto.

— Serás una novia hermosa, pequeña —comentó Lydia, la mayor de la estancia, en un tono que quería decir que por dentro quería terminar la frase con un "lastima que para ese cenutrio". Y Cassandra no pudo evitar sonreír.

Lydia tenía una rebelde pero suave al tacto melena negra ondulada que lucia en una trenza de espiga abierta y unos ojos marrones que si bien no eran del color más bonito del mundo, llamaban la atención por lo abiertos que estos eran a su alma. Había nacido en la pobreza extrema de Vieja Corona, sus padres, pudiendo mantener solo a un hijo, escogieron a su hijo varón y a ella la vendieron al castillo. Tenía solo cinco años cuando se convirtió en la compañera de juegos y "mejor amiga" del por aquel entonces príncipe Frederic, junto con otro sirviente que en tiempos actuales sería su marido, si no fuera porque las mismas fiebres que afligieron a la reina Arianna durante su embarazo también la tomaron con él. Murió irremediablemente. Nadie se preocupó por ese sirviente, el rey le dio la espalda al que había sido su "gran amigo" de infancia, y en muerte terminó en una zanja, pero a pesar de su horrible final Lydia no había dejado de amarle. Y se habría vengado, si en silencio la mujer no hubiera considerado suficiente castigo el hecho de que la princesa Rapunzel fue secuestrada el día después de su nacimiento, rompiendo el corazón de Frederic en mil pedazos. Ambos habían perdido al ser que más amaban esa noche, la diferencia era que Lydia jamás iba a recuperar a su prometido ni a los hijos que podrían haber tenido juntos, pero se había resignado a la realidad hacía mucho tiempo y el día que Rapunzel volvió, se limitó a alegrarse por su ex amigo y su esposa en la distancia, uniéndose a la alegría del reino. Olvidada, pero feliz, pues había pasado página... Olvidada, tal vez no tanto, pues ahora que Cassandra se casaba ya no podría ser más la dama de compañía de Rapunzel y Frederic no quiso hablar de otra sustituta en ese trabajo tan importante, que no fuese la buena y fiel de Lydia.

A Cassandra le encantaba la compañía de Lydia, porque primeramente había sido la madre que nunca tuvo, pero después también porque ella le recordaba a Varian, y es que el joven alquimista había salido a ella en la mayoría de los aspectos, tanto en físico, como en personalidad. Sí, Quirin era el hermano que sus padres eligieron sobre ella hace tantos años. Varian era el sobrino de la mujer. Y aunque ambos nunca habían tenido contacto real, Lydia se había prendado de Varian desde la exposición de inventos. Ella había estado entre el público, pero la emoción la embargó ese día. Salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y musitando el nombre de Quirin nada más Varian se presentó en el escenario. El chico era idéntico a su hermano mayor el día en que tuvo que dejar a su familia para siempre. Con solo cinco años, había sido muy pequeña, casi ni se acordaba, pero al ver a su sobrino por primera vez ahí subido, los recuerdos y los sentimientos volvieron a aflorar en ella. Y así fue como se enteró de que era tía.

Después de eso, tuvo muchas oportunidades de acercarse a él, porque era amigo de la princesa Rapunzel y solía dejarse caer por el castillo, pero nunca el valor para hacerlo y decir: "Hey, jovencito, ya se que no me conoces, de hecho si nos ponemos quisquillosos, yo tampoco te conozco a ti, pero soy tu tía". No. Que vergüenza. Pero ahora que él viviría en el castillo... Pues no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

— Lydia, ¿tú estás en pro o en contra de que el brujo venga al castillo? —se interesó una de las adolescentes.

— Marta se muere del miedo —comentó otra entre risas.

— ¡No es verdad! —se defendió la tal Marta— Bueno... tal vez.

— Que envidia Cassandra, tendrás un marido que te defienda de él.

— Volved al trabajo —fue lo único que Lydia contestó, casi gruñendo.

Y el brillo de expectación en sus ojos marrones fue lo último que vio Cassandra, antes de que un exquisito velo blanco cayese sobre su cabeza, quedando a la misma altura que el collar que Varian le regaló, dejándole una vista borrosa.

* * *

 **Este es un capitulo cortisimo, lo sé. La razón es algo llamado "estoy cagadisima del miedo por los exámenes JAJAJAJAJA". Asi que por eso he escrito este poco, para dejar constancia de que no he muerto y, además, para presentar al personaje de Lydia, la cual ha sido creada a partir de la estructura de uno de mis personajes de ficción favoritos: Chiyo/Sayuri, protagonista de Memorias de una Geisha. La amo tanto como amo a Varian y en lo profundo de mi kokoro espero que a él le llegue a ir tan bien como a ella, a pesar de las constantes y fuertes patadas en el estomago que les da la vida, plz.**

 **Hace mucho tiempo que quería crear a Lydia y ella será muy importante en la vida de Varian. ¿Puede el amor y el candor de una tía ser suficiente para que nuestro bebé no se vuelva villano? Buena pregunta, esperemos a ver cual es la respuesta XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _15_**

* * *

Rapunzel podría estar saltando de la emoción, si no fuera porque aun temía un poco (bueno, un poco bastante) la pesadilla de la noche anterior. Una persona no olvida fácil a otra con la que ha pasado los primeros 18 años de su vida, en especial si era la única persona con la que los había pasado. Pero ella se había decidido a olvidar a Gothel. Fue más fácil de lo que pareció, los primeros meses. Después llegó su coronación y con ella los deberes de ser princesa, su escapada con Cassandra que acabó terriblemente con su cabello kilometrico de vuelta... Su primera pesadilla con Gothel.

 _¿No estás contenta de qué mamá ha vuelto? ¡Pero mira, si te ha crecido el pelo! Vuelve a casa conmigo, mi bella flor._

 _Mi bella flor..._

Todo en lo que Gothel pensaba cada vez que la veía, no a una hija, si no sus poderes concedidos por la flor.

"Nunca le importe —pensó—. No de verdad"

Rapunzel se mordió el labio en el patio exterior, donde esperaba con entusiasmo la llegada del carruaje con Varian dentro (Eugene no se encontraba con ella, a esa hora él tenía que dar su clase de "Como pensar como un ladrón" a los guardias, al menos aun le quedaba ese trabajo) a la vez que retenía dentro de si unas cuantas lágrimas y jugaba, tal vez demasiado rudamente, con uno de sus mechones rubios. Era toda una delicia pasar sus dedos por el cabello y que estos encontrasen un final, tal vez había encontrado un remedio anti estrés.

Había sido muy duro, aceptar que durante toda su vida había perdido el tiempo, amando como a una madre a esa mujer, a la que nunca le importó lo más mínimo ella, si no sus poderes.

Ni muerta dejaría que Gothel le pusiera las manos encima a su amigo, en especial cuando los poderes de este aun no habían despertado (o eso creía). Hiccup y Mérida la ayudarían en ese punto. Varian estaría seguro y protegido entre los muros del castillo. Era lo que los amigos hacían por otros.

— ¿Aun no ha llegado?

Todo mal en el corazón de Rapunzel se esfumó por completo al escuchar esa dulce voz a su espalda. La joven sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron al darse la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos marrones y el cabello castaño de la reina, su madre, su _verdadera_ madre. Esa mujer que le dio la vida y también todo su afecto, aun estando separadas, y por la que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo. Negó con la cabeza.

— No todavía, pero pronto —aseguró.

Arianna tomó la mano de su hija y se permitió disfrutar lo más que pudo del calor que manaba de la mano ajena entre sus dedos. Era tan feliz así, simplemente parada mirando al horizonte, siempre y cuando supiera que su pequeña-no-tan-pequeña estaba a su lado, tomandola de la mano. Era un privilegio que por años creyó que nunca tendría. No había visto a Rapunzel crecer, y eso era algo que la carcomia por dentro, pero se conformaba con saber que había mucha bondad, inteligencia y fuerza de superación en ese bebé que fue arrancado de sus brazos hace mucho tiempo. Era su pequeña gran heroina y la acompañaría en su madurez, aconsejandole lo mejor que pudiera, y amandola siempre hasta que no le quedasen fuerzas. Porque para eso estaban las madres y Arianna había tenido que esperar dieciocho largos años para serlo.

Hablando de eso y ahora que lo pensaba, el cumpleaños número diecinueve de su pequeña estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Increíble como casi ya había pasado un año desde que había podido abrazarla por primera vez en años, en esa gran noche de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, transformando un evento triste en el mayor momento de alegría para el reino. El tiempo vuela cuando finalmente eres feliz.

Besó la coronilla de Rapunzel y después se permitió apoyar un poco su cabeza en la contraria. La joven princesa, aunque se estremeció porque ese gesto le había hecho recordar vagamente las falsedades de Gothel, aceptó de buen grado los mimos de su madre apegandose más a ella. Fue entonces cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¿Y Pascal?

Eran raras las veces en las que su hija se separaba de su pequeña mascota verde. Lo cual la relajaba mucho, demostraba que su niña sabía cuidar bien de otro ser vivo. Claro que un camaleón no se comparaba con un reino entero, pero por algo siempre se empieza.

— Jugando con Maximus en el patio de armas —Eugene le había dicho que en algún momento de su lección los necesitaría a ambos y oye, ¿quién era ella para cuestionar las decisiones de un profesor?

La reina sonrió al imaginarselo. Maximus siempre había sido un animal muy serio, terriblemente centrado en su trabajo, al igual que su dueño. Ahora, gracias a Dios, el Capitán de la Guardia tenía en su hija Cassandra una alegría de vivir separada de su trabajo, y ahora su caballo un fiel amiguito verde.

— Hoy has tomado una decisión muy importante —dijo refiriéndose a que su hija haya escogido finalmente tener un mayordomo—. ¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

— Totalmente —aseguró Rapunzel sin dudarlo—. Estoy segura de que hará muy bien su trabajo, mamá.

Arianna no dudaba de ello. No estaba muy segura del porque, pero Rapunzel era suficientemente mayorcita para tomar sus decisiones.

— Si tú estás segura, entonces yo también lo estoy.

— Gracias, mamá —y la joven besó la mejilla de su progenitora.

Hubo un momento de agradable silencio entre ambas, hasta que la mayor volvió a abrir la boca.

— Cariño, tu amigo llegará tarde o temprano con escolta, no es necesario que le esperes.

— ¡Oh, pero quiero esperarle! —aseguró la princesa, antes de dudar un segundo y mirar a su madre— A no ser que me necesiten para algo.

Arianna rió dulcemente ante el rostro de su hija y le acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja.

— La verdad es que he venido hasta aquí a buscarte, tu padre y yo queremos hablar a solas contigo sobre algo importante.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —se alarmó la princesa.

¿Gothel había comenzado a actuar a sus espaldas?

— ¡Oh, no, no! —la tranquilizó la monarca, comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo, con su hija caminando a su lado inconscientemente— Es solo que tu padre y yo estamos de aniversario pronto y nunca hemos podido disfrutarlo realmente pero, por primera vez en dieciocho años, tenemos a alguien responsable a quien dejarle a cargo el reino mientras nosotros nos vamos a unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Los ojos verdes de Rapunzel brillaron captando el cumplido hacía su persona y en vez de estas asustada por la responsabilidad, en realidad ahora tenía más ganas de encontrarse con su padre.

— ¡Estoy emocionada! —exclamó la princesa aligerando el paso.

Arianna la siguió desde atrás con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro. Todo era perfecto.

O eso era lo que ella se creía.

* * *

Quirin se quedó ahí, plantado en el porche de su casa aun varios minutos después de que el carruaje dorado se perdiese de vista. La bolsa con el dinero había quedado tirada en alguna parte del suelo de la casa. El hombre la había arrojado con toda su furia a cualquier parte en cuanto Nigel se marchó de su caso.

 _"Su hijo Varian es sin duda un caso peculiar y bastante peligroso. En mi honesta opinión, el chico está mejor en un reformatorio para menores y bajo ningún concepto yo le habría dado tal honorable puesto. Pero la princesa ha insistido fervientemente y no se la puede sacar de su idea, estos jóvenes. No, prefiero ver esto más bien como una prueba, si su hijo es bueno en su trabajo y no hace nada sospechoso, lo considerare como que tomado la decisión de seguir el camino de la rectitud, algo memorable. Pero en caso contrario... En fin"_

Quirin sabía lo que significaba ese "en fin", el abuelo de Varian había muerto por un "en fin", su hermana fue vendida por un "en fin"... Su hermana...

 _Tenía 12 años cuando ocurrió. Lydia apenas y malamente había cumplido 5. Y ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba._

 _No era un buen día en Vieja Corona, al menos no para su familia. En ese tiempo su madre había estado enferma y su padre, por mucho que lo intentase, no vendía suficientes cultivos como para pagar los exagerados impuestos, alimentar cuatro bocas y hacerse con los medicamentos para su esposa. Lo ahorrado y apartado para la crianza de sus hijos chocaba con el dinero extra que necesitaba para mantener a su esposa con vida y debía pensar de forma practica. El hombre necesitaba al menos a una mujer que mantuviese la casa en pie, cocinase, limpiaste, cosiera... En fin, todas esas cosas de mujeres. Si enviudaba, casarse de nuevo con otra mujer seria más gasto de dinero, y Lydia era todavía muy pequeña para encargarse de esas tareas. Por otra parte, necesitaba a su hijo Quirin, era su único heredero en el negocio familiar de la herrería. Necesita mantener a su hijo y a una mujer, debía elegir entre su esposa y su hija menor... y en ese tiempo la venta de niños al castillo para engrosar las filas de sirvientes estaba de moda. Muchas parejas tenían hijos continuamente solo para venderlos cuando recién nacían y nunca volvían a verlos. Era dinero fácil en ese mundo lleno de dificultades y poco, o nada, les importaba la posibilidad de que un pequeño o pequeña salido de sus entrañas podría acabar ganándose la vida (si a eso se le podía llamar vida) limpiando letrinas, o siendo la prostituta personal de un noble enfermo, lo que importaba es que podrían comer, subsistir..._

 _Lydia estaba condenada, guillotinada por su propio padre, un hombre muy práctico, porque en fin, siempre había que ser práctico._

 _Quirin a los doce años se había llevado la sorpresa y el susto de su vida, solo era un pequeño, bajito para su edad, flacucho y adorable niño por el que nadie apostaba que se convertiría en el grande y fuerte hombre de mirada duramente cansada que era en la actualidad, que solo volvía a su casa acompañado de su buen amigo Xavier, quien se quedó helado en el camino cuando vio a esos desconocidos a la puerta de su casa. Y entonces escuchó el grito agudo que rompió el aire._

— _¡No, soltadme, dejadme, no me quiero ir, mamá!_

— _¡Lydia! —el instinto sobreprotector de hermano mayor de Quirin pudo más que su cerebro o su miedo momentáneo._

 _Y para cuando volvió a ser dueño de si mismo, el pequeño debilucho había sacado fuerzas de su furia y se dio cuenta vagamente de que había logrado romperle al Guardia Real que arrastraba a su hermanita hacía fuera la mejilla, de la que manaba todo un río de sangre, de un solo y certero puñetazo._

 _El hombre hizo un gesto hosco y se tocó la mejilla, rugiendo por el dolor mientras sus dedos se manchaban con su propia sangre. El enjuto niño no se amedrentó ni por un segundo ante la mirada furica y llena de desprecio del hombre._

— _¡Tú, pequeña basura...!_

— _¡Quirin! —había exclamado la pequeña Lydia, su bracito extendido hacía su hermano mayor en una clara suplica de "no dejes que me lleven", gruesas lágrimas de terror enmarcando sus ojos marrón oscuro._

— _¡Suelta a mi hermana si no quieres que te rompa también la otra mejilla! —había rugido en su rabia el pequeño Quirin, sin pensar, no se permitía atender a razones porque ¡por Dios! un hombre mayor y grande que le sacaba cuatro, puede que cinco, cabezas de altura se estaba llevando a Lydia, y como dejase espacio en su cabeza para la lucidez, se amedrentaria cual cobarde indefenso._

 _Otra cosa que el niño que había sido Quirin no se esperó en ese día fue la sonora bofetada que le cruzó la cara segundos después, propinada por su propio padre. TRAIDOR._

— _¡¿Estas tonto?! —esa replesalia de su padre en ese fatídico día nunca dejaría su mente, más que nada porque fueron las últimas palabras que cruzó con el abuelo de Varian. Si, el abuelo de Varian, todavía estaba renuente a seguir pensando en ese hombre, ese traidor, como su padre incluso en sus recuerdos— ¡Disculpate ahora!_

 _Quirin abrió grandes sus ojos, creyendo haber escuchado mal, a la vez que luchaba por retener las lágrimas por el golpe propinado._

— _¡Se están llevando a Lydia!_

 _El Guardia le había mirado con desprecio._

— _Tks. Escoria plebeya de Vieja Corona, todos son basura._

— _¡Hermano!_

 _Todo pasó muy rápido. Esos desconocidos arrastrando a su chillona y molesta hermana, a la que nunca pensó que podría querer, hasta que veía impotente como se la llevaban de su lado sin ningún derecho, al interior del carruaje que lucia el emblema del reino. Él intentando hacer algo, lo que fuera, por detenerles. El abuelo de Varian impidiendoselo a como diese lugar. Desde el interior su madre enferma miraba desde la ventana como todo sucedia, mientras su corazón se partía en dos._

 _Y tan rápido todo era un caos, como después todo fue calma, la misma calma que partió en dos para siempre a esa familia._

— _¡Se la han llevado, maldita sea! ¿Por qué no has hecho nada? —Quirin nunca había sido amigo de las malas palabras, ni tan siquiera de pequeño, solo se le escapaban cuando estaba desesperado y no tenía otra cosa a la que recurrir._

 _El abuelo de Varian había sido un frío tempano de hielo al contestarle._

— _¡Es mejor así, ella solo estorbaba!_

 _Quirin podría haber dicho lo mismo, pero en otras circunstancias y no en serio. Porque es costumbre de los hermanos mayores hacer rabiar a sus hermanas pequeñas de esa manera. Sin embargo que el abuelo de Varian lo dijese... Simplemente algo se quebró dentro del niño._

— _¡ES TU HIJA! ¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?! ¡TE ODIO, ERES UN MONSTRUO, NUNCA TE PERDONARE! —había rugido el niño tan fuerte que se hizo daño en sus cuerdas vocales, antes de salir corriendo tras el carruaje..._

 _Quirin todavía conservaba en su cuerpo viejas cicatrices, las cuales se las había hecho intentando saltar los muros del castillo y otras mil y una tonterías más para tratar de llegar hasta Lydia y sacarla de su "prisión". Ninguna resultó. Finalmente tuvo que rendirse cuando se rompió cuatro costillas al caer desde un torreón y aterrizar muy malamente en la rama de un árbol. Pero su amigo Xavier había sido testigo y cómplice de todas ellas, al igual que había sido testigo en ese día terrible. Los abuelos de Varian se separaron, ella también había llegado a tomarle asco a su marido por lo que hizo, sabía que lo había hecho por él mismo, no por ella. Ella nunca le había importado. No hubo divorcio, en ese tiempo era impensable, pero ella abandonó a su marido igualmente y su hijo la siguió sin dudarlo. Él no los persiguió. Solo regresaron a Corona años después cuando les llegó la noticia de su muerte. Nada memorable ni heroico, solo una pelea de bar entre borrachos, desatada por un "en fin". Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el entonces adolescente. Quirin se había jurado solemnemente a si mismo que nunca sería como su padre._

 _Jamás._

Sin embargo, velo ahí en ese instante, sin esposa, sin hijo, nada salvo una asquerosa bolsa de dinero idéntica por la que el abuelo de Varian había trucado a Lydia hace tantos años.

"Es por su bien —se repetía—. En el castillo tendrá todo lo que yo nunca le podré dar".

Aun así, eso no quitaba el hecho de que había vendido a su hijo y lo había echado totalmente a la boca del lobo. _Y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás._

— Quirin, ¿qué ha pasado, por qué se llevan a Varian?

El hombre miró al aldeano que le había preguntado eso. Poco a poco todos los curiosos habían vuelto a reunirse. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de responder.

— Se muda a trabajar en el castillo, ha echado a volar y a abandonado el nido, solo... se ha ido.

 _Ido._ En ese momento, la peor palabra del mundo.

Rápidamente se refugió dentro de su hogar, ahora totalmente vacío. A pasos vacilantes subió las escaleras y fue a refugiarse a la habitación (¿ex habitación?) de Varian y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

En ese momento se derrumbó, volviendo a ser el mismo niño bajito y enclenque, cuya pérdida de un ser al que amaba dolía más que cualquier costilla, o que cuatro, hechas puré.


	16. Chapter 16

— **DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 _ **16**_

* * *

El vaivén del carruaje y la mirada asesina de Nigel clavada en él, mezclados con el venenoso dióxido de carbono que manaba de los arboles debido a su fotosíntesis, y que en este momento mejor que nunca antes Varian podía sufrir en el aire cargado. No sabía si quería golpear a Nigel, gritar o saltar del carruaje en marcha de vuelta a su casa. Tal vez quería hacer ambas cosas, pero no tuvo valor (o a lo mejor todavía tenía suficiente sentido común) como para hacer eso. Desde que entró en ese carruaje ya no era una oveja negra que era una carga para todos y sufría de mal de amores. Ahora era un joven con un pobre padre que necesitaba ayuda con los gastos, y una demacrada reputación como el "brujo" de Corona, que sin duda tenía que limpiar a como diera lugar. Por lo menos tenía a Rudigüer a su lado, acariciar su pelaje le relajaba al menos un poco, le decía que no lo había perdido todo. No aún.

Trataba de prestarle atención a lo que le decía el estirado de Nigel, pero lo que procesaba su cerebro eran un cuarto de palabras sueltas y tres cuartos de pitidos que no podían ser buenos.

 _Dios, le ardía la cabeza._ ¿Harry amaba maltratar a los caballos que tiraban del carruaje para que corrieran a velocidades imposibles o qué?

— Una vez que sirves a la Realeza, chico, uno ya no tiene pasado —le decía Nigel—. Piensa en los lazos que te unen a tu casa, a tu familia y amigos, y cortalos de raíz. Eso ya no significa nada para ti, nada. Ya no eres Varian, eres el Mayordomo Real de la princesa y como tal solo lo relacionado con la princesa te incumbe y preocupa. Para el resto de cosas que no tengan que ver con su Alteza Rapunzel y su comodidad, estarás ciego. ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, señor —menos mal que no pudo procesar del todo lo que dijo, porque si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez si que le habría tatuado la forma de su puño entre los ojos, o al menos habría tratado de hacerlo.

— Normalmente no se aceptan aprendices, y mucho menos salidos de las cloacas, entre las filas de los sirvientes más allegados a la familia real —dicho eso, Nigel se estiró todavía más en su sitió (¿cómo era posible que ese hombre no tuviese problemas de espalda?) y alzó el mentón con orgullo. No por nada él era el más importante entre esas filas. Solo pensar que un día su puesto sería de Varian por derecho en cuanto Rapunzel subiese al trono le ponía enfermo, así que era mejor para el reino que tuviese mano dura con ese pordiosero para que estuviera a la altura—, pero estás de suerte. Ya que su Alteza no tiene una... personalidad adecuada a su alta posición debido a sus años de ausencia, es precisamente ahí, en su actuar _simple_ de plebeya donde reside su encanto ante los ojos del resto de la nobleza. Así que tú no desentonaras como su mayordomo si alguna vez cometes una que otra metida de pata en público. Pero eso no quiere decir que no las vayas a pagar en privado teniendo en cuenta la posible gravedad de estas. Y ahora que eres propiedad de sus majestades, no tienes derecho a quejarte en este punto.

Varian apretó uno de sus puños en su regazo ante esas palabras. Su malestar comenzaba a ser sustituido por ira e impotencia.

— Sí, señor —siseó.

"Recuerda que haces esto por papá, Varian —se dijo a si mismo, obviando la regla de "cortar los lazos" que lo unian a su pasado. Aunque esos lazos fuesen más bien unas cadenas pesadas y podridas—. Cualquier cosa porque no tenga que avergonzarse más de mi"

— Todos los días, al toque de diana, se te proveerá de dos horarios. Uno será el tuyo, el otro el de su Alteza Rapunzel. Tu trabajo, aparte de complacer los caprichos de su Alteza, será el de asegurarse de que todos los puntos de ambas listas se cumplen con pulcritud y puntualidad antes del final de cada día. Los domingos serán tus días libres, pero toma mi consejo... —se interrumpió un momento para reírse de su propio juego de palabras. Se creía que eso era gracioso porque él era el consejero real, ja ja— Disculpa, como iba diciendo, si eres un poco espabilado usaras tus días libres para ir preparando los puntos del Lunes, los inicios de semana son agotadores para una princesa —Varian dudaba que los de Rapunzel lo fueran—. Por supuesto tu esfuerzo extra en los domingos se recompensara con más monedas para tu padre. Obviamente tú no veras ninguna hasta que llegues a la mayoría de edad.

Varian no dijo "Sí, señor", pero asintió sumiso con la cabeza y eso fue más que suficiente para Nigel. Había aceptado ese trabajo por su padre después de todo. En cuatro años, tres si contamos que su cumpleaños numero quince estaba a solo unos meses de distancia, sería un hombre adulto libre a los ojos de la ley, entonces y solo entonces dejaría para siempre esa tontería del mayordomo real. No tenía ni idea de que tenía Rapunzel en la cabeza para torturarle de esa manera, pero de una manera o de otra se lo iba a hacer pagar en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Eso no se le hace a un amigo.

— Durante tus primeros meses, Lydia, la nueva dama de compañía de su Alteza Rapunzel, tendrá un ojo puesto sobre ti para ayudarte —de pronto al joven alquimista se le fue el ardor de cabeza y el mareo, sustituidos por el más puro shock. ¿Qué? ¿Rapunzel tenía una nueva dama de compañía? ¡¿Qué?!— Aprovechate de su experiencia...

Nigel alzó una ceja ante el rostro de repente descompuesto del joven, incluso Rudigüer se había quedado mirando a su humano en cuanto notó la falta de caricias.

— ¿Algun problema, chico? ¿Demasiada información que procesar para ti?

— Dis-disculpeme —Varian se decidió por ignorar la puya—, ¿pero puedo preguntar que ha sucedido con Cassandra? Tenía entendido que era ella la dama de compañía de Rapun... de su Alteza Real —se corrigió.

Nigel se agarró el mentón con una mano, por unos segundos pensativo.

— Hmn, sí, es algo relacionado con la princesa hasta cierto punto, asi que supongo que debes saberlo. Después de todo es de interés común que la hija del Capitán de la Guardia dejará para siempre el camino de la espada en cuanto contraiga matrimonio con su prometido.

— **¡¿QUÉ?!**

Antes de pensar en lo que hacía, gritó tan fuerte que Nigel pegó un salto en su asiento y Varian se habría sonrojado en vergüenza, si no siguiese en shock.

— ¡Por Dios, de que manera tan deplorable te han criado! —se quejó el consejero real— Es obvio que una mujer casada debe ocuparse de su hogar y no perder el tiempo con objetos cortantes creyéndose hombre. La culpa es del Capitán de la Guardia, que no ha hecho más que malcriarla desde que la adoptó, ¡y aun por encima con puñales en vez de con muñecas! Por Dios, ¿acaso vivimos en la anarquía? Confio en que su futuro esposo le corte las alas como se debe.

Varian sintió que ardía en furia y casi pudo escuchar como Harry rechinaba los dientes fuera del carruaje. Estuvo seguro que ese bache por el que pasaron un segundo después, que hizo a Nigel saltar en su sitio lo suficiente para golpearse la cabeza con el techo no fue un accidente. ¡¿No podía estar hablando en serio?! Vale, era mujer y es verdad que nunca antes de ella había visto a una mujer soldado, pero Cassandra no era un soldado más, ella era _la_ soldado, la mejor de todas. Sin duda tenía un don a la hora de defender Corona a capa y espada, así era su vida tal y como ella la amaba y así era como él la amaba a ella, porque aunque fuese un trabajo de lo más peligroso Cassie mantenía su entereza y ponía a sus seres queridos y valores por encima de todo sin parpadear, incluso de su propia vida. Y él la animaría siempre con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa, a pesar de que por dentro se estuviese muriendo del pánico ante la posibilidad más que probable de perderla en el campo de batalla, si alguna vez entraban en guerra. Porque eso hacen los amigos, no juzgan, animan. Eso era lo que ella había hecho por él con su alquimia, solo por eso no podía odiarla a pesar de que le partió el corazón. Porque seguía siendo Cassie, la primera que tuvo verdadera fe en él.

Varian estaba seguro de que tenerla a ella sería como tener un diamante de 24 quilates. ¿Y ahora venía ese idiota de Andrew a obligar a ese diamante de valor incalculable a ser un triste trozo de latón sin valor?

La realización golpeó su mente a dolorida demasiado fuerte: Cassandra iba a casarse con un tipo que no la valoraba. Y él no podía hacer nada porque realmente no era su asunto. _Pero maldita sea,_ le dolía como si lo fuese.

— Siento que empiezo a marearme, ¿podría asomarme a la ventana?

Nigel se encontraba sobandose la cabeza por el choque de hace unos segundos.

— Claro, por supuesto, todo esto es nuevo para ti, seguro que ahora sientes que todo se te desmorona encima —le dio permiso con un movimiento de mano.

Nigel no tenía ni idea de cuanto.

Varian corrió las cortinas al lado de su asiento, encontrándose con la frisa fresca del océano en plena cara. _Ah, un poco de alivio._ Ya se encontraban cruzando el puente, no faltaba mucho para su nueva vida.

— Por cierto chico, se me olvidaba decirte que ahora soy tu superior más directo, por lo cual harías bien en imitar todo lo que hago y respirar el aire que yo respiro, si no, no sobreviviras.

Varian no dijo "Sí, señor", tampoco hubo ningún asentimiento de cabeza.

Pero la frase seguía ahí.


	17. Chapter 17

— **DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 _ **17**_

En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo en el interior del patio, Varian no tardó en salir de esa mini cárcel escopetado. No quería pasar un segundo más a solas con ese hombre. Sin embargo su reflejo de salir de ahí cuanto antes, mezclado con su mareo y las noticias que le habían dejado mortalmente tocado, perdió pié y estuvo a muy poco de tragarse el suelo, si no fuera porque una buena samaritana fue más rápida y consiguió parar su caída tomándole de la mano.

— Gracias —paladeó Varian y miró hacía arriba para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros, enmarcados por un cabello negro abuclado, de la mujer que le había echado una mano.

— No es nada —aseguró la mujer con una sonrisa mientras deslizaba su mano de la del adolescente.

Varian no supo porque, pero de repente se sintió renovado, ya no tan mal como hace unos momentos.

— ¡Que bestia! —exclamó Nigel indignado y herido en su orgullo mientras bajaba del vehículo arreglándose la vestimenta por cuarta vez en el día— Lydia, llevatelo fuera de mi vista, no quiero volver a verle la cara hasta que luzca y _se comporte_ como un mayordomo.

Varian la miró, así que esa mujer era la nueva dama de compañía de Rapunzel... Bueno, podría ser peor, al menos no tendría que trabajar codo con codo con Cassandra.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza ante Nigel, pero este ya se había dado la vuelta para reprender a Harry por lo del bache y el joven guarda no se cayó la boca para contestarle que ya le había advertido de que él no era un cochero y que su pulcritud se la podía meter en... vaya, que piquito. Varian estaba agradecido de no haber cabreado a Harry y viendo el panorama no pensaba hacerlo en un futuro.

— Si eres tan amable de seguirme —Lydia le seguía sonriendo amablemente y no necesitó repetirselo, Varian estaba encantado de dejar esa incómoda escena. Solo tuvo que tomar su equipaje y tomó el camino indicado.

— Vamos Ruddy —instó a su mapache.

Siguiendola, la entrada al castillo reservada al servicio se abrió por primera vez ante sus ojos. Puede que no fuera tan grande ni tan lujosa como el resto de entradas, pero Varian lo prefería. Desde esa perspectiva se veía más acogedor, más a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Rudigüer saltó a su hombro y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con interés.

— ¿Siempre suelen ser así? —preguntó.

— ¿Harry y Nigel? Son como el perro y el gato, no pueden dejar de molestarse, quien sabrá porque. Hombres.

Varian se mordió la lengua ante eso. Había prometido no revelar el verdadero género de Harry después de todo y para él las promesas tenían valor. Aunque estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo es que nadie más se daba cuenta? Saltaba a la vista.

— Lamento lo de antes —se excuso y Lydia rió, deseando que el más joven no notara su nerviosismo.

— ¿Te disculpas por tropezar?

Varian parpadeó.

— Nigel me dijo...

— ¡Nigel puede decir misa, que no importara! —exclamó ella con una mueca— Mucho ruido y pocas nueces, en cuanto está en la misma habitación que el rey, se encoge en si mismo.

Él sonrió al imaginarlo.

— Soy Varian —se presentó, dándose cuenta de que hasta ese momento no lo había dicho— y él es mi amiguito peludo, Rudigüer.

— Lydia —le correspondió ella—. Y sí, sé quien eres, de hecho hacía bastante tiempo que deseaba conocer en persona a Varian el alquimista.

No tenía ni idea de cuanto.

— No soy un brujo, soy un... —comenzó a corregir él, ya demasiado acostumbrado al error de la gente, antes de interrumpirse con la boca ligeramente abierta— Un momento, ¿dijiste alquimista?

Lydia le miró comprensiva.

— Eso eres, ¿no?

— Bueno, yo, sí... pero no... —confundido por el ramalazo de comprensión, Varian giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, como para aclararse las ideas— Olvidalo, es que estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me confunda con un brujo.

Los ojos de Lydia brillaron con un brillo triste al escuchar eso.

— Sí, desgraciadamente aquí también tienes esa fama... —aunque susurró eso, Varian pudo escucharla perfectamente. Y exhalo aire.

Estaba acostumbrado después de todo.

— ¿No está esto un poco vacío? —preguntó al notar que el pasillo por el que le estaba guiando Lydia estaba verdaderamente vacío.

— Es que esta es el ala del castillo especial para Ronald.

— ¿Uh? —Varian se notaba perdido.

— Ronald es el veterinario real. Lo contrataron después de la vuelta de la princesa, por su camaleón —explicó—. Se le da bien tratar con animales excéntricos, pero no es lo único excéntrico en él.

Varian no lo ponía en duda, si tenía un ala en el castillo para él solo.

Lydia llamó a una gran puerta llena de bisagras.

— ¿Quién es? —habló una voz adormilada desde el otro lado.

Lydia frunció el ceño.

— Roger, levanta ya el culo de la cama, te traigo el mapache para la revisión.

El tal Roger murmuró unas cosas que dichas en tono normal seguro que no sonaban bonitas y fue a abrir el portón.

Varian se sorprendió cuando salió a la luz y le vio. No porque tuviera un cabello rojo despeinado que le tapase totalmente la mitad izquierda de la cara, ni la ropa arrugada y mal colocada que dejaban en claro que Lydia había tenido razón y que le habían interrumpido la siesta, no, fue porque saltaba a la vista que no podía tener más de unos 16 años.

— Hola —contestó de forma apagada y pastosa dirigiendo un ojo de color caramelo a Varian, el otro lo tapaba su melena revuelta pegada al cráneo.

Era obvio que no le importaba nada dejar una buena primera impresión.

— Hola, soy Varian —contestó el más joven con una sonrisa y le tendió una mano.

Roger se la acepto después de un segundo de sorpresa. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionase de otra forma menos amistosa al conocerle.

— Roger Ronald —se presentó agitando la mano del más joven en la suya—. ¿Así qué te han vendido, eh? A mi me pasó algo similar.

Pero no dejó en claro que era ese "algo similar". Varian soltó su mano y bajó la mirada entristecido. Rudigüer rodeó el cuello de su dueño con sus bracitos, como si de un abrazo se tratase y gruñó al adolescente frente a él.

— Vale, vale, vale, tranquilo pequeño —exageró Roger poniendo sus manos entre él y el animal—. No voy a dañar a tu humano.

Después se dirigió a Varian.

— Los mapaches son muy territoriales y, hasta lo que sé, muy difíciles de domesticar. ¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguirlo?

Varian se quedó en blanco, por un momento no sabía que contestar. La palabra "conseguirlo" le había descolocado por completo.

— En realidad, no hice nada. Supongo que fue él quien me eligió a mi.

El ojo caramelo de Roger brilló ligeramente.

— Fascinante...

Lydia interrumpió a ambos adolescentes fingiendo una tos.

— Tenemos prisa, el rey desea ver a Varian dentro de dos horas, en cuanto termine de preparar a la princesa por hoy. El tiempo corre para dejarle presentable.

El más joven de los tres se interesó por esas palabras tanto como se le formó un nudo en la garganta. La primera razón: ¿Rapunzel tenía que prepararse para qué? y la segunda razón... Bueno, la primera y última vez que había estado frente al rey había tenido solo 12 años, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar sin descanso y le temblaba todo el cuerpo, tanto por culpabilidad como por miedo. Se encontraba con las muñecas esposadas delante de su pecho y tras él un guardia real le obligaba a permanecer arrodillado en el suelo pisandole la espalda y con la cabeza gacha, si no quería que la punta de un lanza se clavase en su nuca. Había sido el día de su juicio por la primera explosión en Vieja Corona, y aunque ya había leído en sus libros favoritos que Flynn Rider, su héroe tanto literario como, al parecer, real, por todos los carteles de búsqueda y captura a su nombre esparcidos por todo el reino, ya había pasado por una gran calamidad similar y había salido victorioso, ese dato no ayudaba en nada a quitar el temor de su corazón de niño inocente, en esos momentos donde solo un movimiento de muñeca del rey Frederic a su frente podía enviarle a la horca. Rey que tenía fama de frío y cruel desde hacía 16 años, cuando su única hija recién nacida fue secuestrada. Por suerte, o por lo que fuera, el monarca decidió perdonarle la vida. Y aunque se lo agradecía muchísimo y habían pasado dos años ya de eso, se sentía algo avergonzado y nervioso al pensar que tendría que verle de nuevo.

— Vaya, estábamos conectando tan bien —Roger comentó con cierto aire de sarcasmo y rodando su único ojo visible. Tras eso, de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una apetitosa manzana.

A Rudigüer se le hizo la boca agua en cuestión de segundos. La comisura de la boca de Roger se elevó a hacía arriba haciendo botar la fruta en la palma de su mano. Él animal no pudo evitar seguirla de arriba a abajo con sus iris, como hipnotizado.

— ¿Te gustan las manzanas, chico? —Rudigüer asintió efusivamente, como si hubiera entendido al humano—. ¿Hacemos un trato? Tú te dejas examinar y ponerte lindo para la realeza, y yo a cambio te doy esta manzana y muchas otras más, ¿te parece?

Rudigüer se quedó mirando a Varian con enormes ojos suplicantes y este miró a Lydia.

— ¿Es bueno?

— Es fantástico —ella asintió, si fuera así con los seres humanos...

Solo había que ver lo rápido que se había camelado al mapache. Pero aparte de eso, Varian sabía que no tenía otra opción.

— Yo tengo todo el día, pero vosotros no —apremió Roger.

Y Varian suspiró.

— Nos vemos después amigo —y acarició su cabecita con un dedo índice antes de dejarle ir con Roger.

— ¿Vamos?

Varian siguió a Lydia por el sentido contrario del pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que daba a una sala que estaba llena de bullicio y ruido. Los sirvientes del castillo... Varian pasó saliva y, notando su tensión, Lydia le tendió la mano y él la aceptó casi sin dudarlo estrechandola fuertemente.

Ella abrió la puerta con su mano libre y entraron a donde, lo que parecían ser un millón de ojos acusadores y críticos para el joven alquimista, los recibieron al instante. En solo un segundo se hizo un silencio de lo más espeso.

— H-hola... —saludó algo nervioso agitando su mano ante todos esos desconocidos— Y-yo soy Varian.

Y entonces se escuchó un grito que revolucionó toda la sala.


	18. Chapter 18

**— DÉJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _18_**

* * *

El grito de muchas jóvenes presentes dejo sordos por un tiempo a muchos de los otros sirvientes.

— ¡ES UNA AUTÉNTICA LINDURA DE NIÑO! —aseguraron con los ojos brillantes.

— Uhh... gracias —Varian por supuesto no se esperaba eso para nada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un dulce rosa.

Lydia rió entre dientes.

— ¡Y además es educado! ¡Que tierno!

— ¿Este es el brujo? —preguntaron otros atónitos, ya que desde luego al igual que le ocurrió a Cassandra la primera vez que le vio bajo la armadura, no se podían creer la realidad de lo que veían— ¡Imposible, seguro que es un hechizo para ocultarnos su auténtico aspecto!

Varian bajo la cabeza, Lydia gruñó ante eso y muchos callaron. Entre los sirvientes del castillo, ella era la que mandaba, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar su genio de mil demonios.

— ¡Tonterias! —exclamaron maravilladas las jovenes. No se las podía culpar, es duro ser sirvienta a tan corta edad, ver llegar a alguien nuevo que es más joven que tú en esa situación, es muy difícil ocultar la emoción— ¡Será nuestro pequeño hermanito!

En seguida les rodearon a ambos y se presentaron, pero hablaban todas a la vez atropelladamente y nuestro pelinegro no pudo comprender palabra.

— Chicas —Lydia las interrumpió y en seguida todas callaron—. Necesitáis el tiempo para prepararle.

— ¡Muy cierto! —exclamarón y tomaron al chico de ambas manos— Ven, siguenos.

Pero Varian parecía renuente a ir.

— Vamos, veté —Lydia le instó con una sonrisa— Nos veremos más tarde en el salón del trono.

Él asintió y se dejo guiar por los salones del castillo por ese grupo de locas.

— Se ve muy joven —comentó uno de los sirvientes cuando se perdió de vista.

— Parece ser que tiene raíces plebeyas...

— ¡Pero que dices!

— ¡Pensaba que ese tipo de cosas ya no se hacían!

— No me quiero ni imaginar los problemas por los que debe de pasar su familia para verse obligados a eso.

— Pobre muchacho.

* * *

Cassandra tuvo que luchar contra el bajo del vestido a medio hacer, pero gracias a Dios pudo sacarselo sin romper ninguna costura. Suspiró. A pesar de que no estaba acabado el vestido de novia comenzaba a verse como una maravillosa obra de arte.

— Lástima que en realidad no sea más que un desperdicio, nunca vas a ver ninguna boda amiguito —dijo palmeando la falda blanco hueso del vestido, menos mal que Eugene no podía verla hablando con una prenda de ropa o no le habría faltado tiempo para reírse de ella—. Todo sea por mantener la farsa. Por Corona.

En ese momento notó a sus espaldas el sonido del batir de alas. Su búho estaba posado en la ventana de su habitación.

— Owl, por fin —Cassandra estiró el brazo y Owl se posó en el—. ¿Pudiste notar algo fuera de lo normal? Bueno, lo normal en Varian.

Owl comenzó a ulular y los ojos verdes de Cassandra se agrandaron por momentos.

— ¿Enfermo? —preguntó preocupada— ¡¿Alguien extraño en su habitación...?! Okey, okey, Cassandra, tranquila. Esto que estás haciendo es enfermizo, ¿pero qué te pasa? Respeta su privacidad. Para ahora que estás a tiempo.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos.

— ¡No puedo simplemente dejarlo correr! Varian es mi amigo y es obvio que necesita ayuda, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces qué tiene de malo si me entrometo un poco cuándo lo hago por su bien?

El animal ululó y rodó los ojos con desdén. Un gesto que sin duda había aprendido de su dueña y que decía más que mil palabras.

— Tienes razón, Owl, tengo que ir a hablar con él lo antes posible.

— ¿Hablar con quién, cielito?

La entrada de Andrew en la estancia fue tan sorpresiva, que Cassandra y su búho saltaron en su sitio a la vez. Owl incluso perdió unas cuantas plumas y echó a volar de nuevo hacía el exterior.

— ¡Andrew! —exclamó la chica su nombre, obviamente sobre actuando, y no perdió tiempo en lanzar el maniquí donde reposaba el vestido a medio hacer al fondo de su armario de cualquier manera— ¡El novio no puede ver el vestido antes de la boda, da mal fario!

Como si en realidad le importase, diablos, ser actriz era agotador.

Andrew rió acercándose a ella y rodeó la cintura de su "futura esposa" con un brazo. Debido a la cercanía sus ojos chocolate no pudieron evitar fijarse en la esfera que pendía alrededor de su cuello.

— Hermoso collar para una hermosa mujer —alagó—. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Cassandra inmediatamente cerró su mano alrededor del elemento que llevaba su nombre, en un acto reflejo por proteger a Varian y todo lo que significaba para ella de ojos ajenos, en especial de los de Andrew. Nunca le dio buena espina en ningún momento, siempre que estaba cerca casi podía oler lo podrido de sus intenciones, casi como con Lance. Pero Lance había sido mucho más bienencarado y sus segundas intenciones se las había tomado a broma. A Andrew no había que tomarle a broma.

— Fue un regalo... de un buen amigo, de la princesa y mío.

Sintió un pinchazo en lo más hondo. Realmente pensaba que Varian era tan amigo de ella como lo era de Rapunzel, claro, con el añadido de que ella no era tonta, se había dado cuenta de que el menor la veía con fascinación, como para no hacerlo. Pero en solo dos días se había fijado, Varian no confiaba en ella para contarle algunas cosas, pero no dudaba de decirselas a la princesa, ¿y además ahora también resultaba que se secreteaban cosas entre ellos? Como si en ese grupo de tres amigos de repente y sin comerlo ni beberlo, ella sobrase. Y sabía que era un pensamiento estúpido, pero le dolía más de lo que la enojaba. No sabía lo que Varian había hecho con su cabeza, pero realmente parecía un embrollo bastante difícil de deshacer.

— Ya veo... ¿y estará ese buen amigo en nuestra boda? —preguntó el de piel caramelo— Realmente no conozco a nadie en este reino... y sería todo un honor para mi contar con un padrino con tan buen gusto en un día tan especial.

Cassandra tuvo que recurrir de nuevo a los mantras de Eugene para no fruncir el ceño en desconfianza.

— Eso me haría muy feliz a mi también, se lo dejaré caer —prometió y, para guardar las apariencias, le dio un ligero beso en los labios que él en seguida correspondió.

No sintió absolutamente nada, además de asco.

— Pero volviendo al inicio, ¿con quién tenías que hablar?

— En realidad contigo —mintió fácilmente y fingió un puchero, improvisando sobre la marcha—. Por culpa de mi trabajo no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos y en vista de que vamos a casarnos, yo, en fin... —fingió nervios y logró de puro milagro que sus mejillas se sonrojasen— ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Él rió dulcemente antes de abrazarla.

— Oh, Cassie, eres tan adorable —le besó la frente—. Por supuesto que acepto, ¿qué tenías pensado?

— El anochecer en Corona se ve hermoso en el puerto —comentó—. He pensado que tal vez te gustaría verlo...

— Cualquier cosa, con tal de que sea contigo —le aseguró Andrew besandole la mano—. Iré a prepararme para está noche entonces, nos vemos amor.

— Te echare de menos —se despidió mientras Andrew volvía a cruzar la puerta para salir.

Perfecto, ahora no tenía que preocuparse de él hasta la noche. Cassandra observó por un momento el Cassandrium que colgaba en su cuello y tomó una decisión. Varian ya tenía a Rapunzel a su lado (aunque eso le molestaste un poco) y ahora que era el mayordomo real estaría bien custodiado y protegido, ahora (como debería ser siempre) Corona era su prioridad.

— No me puedo creer que vaya a decir esto —así que mejor lo decía a solas—, pero necesito la ayuda de Eugene.

Esta se estaba haciendo una misión muy larga.


	19. Chapter 19

**— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _19_**

* * *

— Y así, Rapunzel, es como una reina debe elegir lo que es mejor y que no para su reino con buen tino —decía Frederic—. Nunca debes descuidarte, aunque sea solo por un fin de semana, nunca sabes todo lo que puede pasar en 48 horas.

La joven, ocupando un lugar a la derecha de su padre, mientras su madre se encontraba a la izquierda, se la había pasado observando al rey con ojos brillantes en todo momento en el que este estuvo atendiendo a todas sus citas con los súbditos. Su padre era simplemente el mejor, todavía no había entendido como había podido vivir 18 años sin uno.

— Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, papá —prometió Rapunzel.

— Estupendo hija, pero lo que nunca debes olvidar —sentenció Frederic apuntando al pecho de su hija—, es que primero se es líder con el corazón, luego con la cabeza. Una buena reina lleva el bienestar de su reino y a su gente siempre en el corazón, así nos aseguramos que su cabeza y esfuerzos los usa para mantener siempre esa estabilidad. ¿Verdad que sí, Arianna?

La reina asintió convencida con la cabeza, a lo que la princesa sonrió llevándose un puño a su pecho y mirando a sus padres de forma decidida. Desde que había crecido encerrada en la torre había querido algo más que ser solo una niña que pintaba cuadros en las paredes. Ahora tenía un trabajo importante ante ella y, en el futuro, sobre sus hombros, y no estaba dispuesta a fallar. De momento, lo único que había sobre sus hombros era Pascal, animalillo fiel, había entrado al salón del trono por lo menos hace una hora y se había posicionado campante al lado de su amiga humana. Les hizo un saludo militar a los dos adultos, asegurándoles que él estaba ahí para devolver a Rapunzel al buen camino si alguna vez se descarriaba.

— Majestad —interrumpió Nigel el momento—, las damas de compañía están listas para presentarle al nuevo mayordomo real, señor.

Rapunzel no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se acentuase y Frederic asintió estoico.

— Perfecto, que entre.

Stan y Pete, ambos posicionados al lado de la gran entrada se giraron y abrieron las puertas, mostrando al grupo de sonrientes jóvenes, pero ni rastro de Varian.

— Rey Frederic, reina Arianna, princesa, permitirnos mostraros al nuevo y mejorado Varian, el mayordomo real.

Dicho eso todas se apartaron del medio dejando a la vista al nombrado chico. Tanto a Rapunzel como a Pascal se les abrió la boca del asombro, se habían acostumbrado tanto al estilo natural de Varian que no pensaron que pudiese lucir de otra manera.

El chico estaba ataviado con un traje negro con detalles en blanco y brillante, nuevo, que era justo su talla, con una camisa blanca abotonada al descubierto. Dejaba su ropa normal como la basura vieja que realmente era. Lo único que recordaba a su anterior estilo, además de sus manos tapadas por unos guantes blancos, es que los pantalones del conjunto le llegaban solo un poco más abajo de las rodillas, dónde después unas altas y pulidas botas negras eran las protagonistas. Su anteriormente rebelde cabello oscuro, flequillo incluido, lucía alisado y peinado hacía atrás, amarrado en una pequeña coleta que le caía sobre el hombro derecho, solo su adorable mechón de cabello azul caía suelto por su frente, dándole todavía más protagonismo a sus grandes ojos del mismo color. Casi estaba irreconocible y hubiera lucido genial, si no fuera porque estaba tieso como un palo por los nervios y un gran sonrojo cubría su cara. No se sentía él mismo y era más que obvio que no estaba cómodo, aunque ya no destacase entre la gente que le rodeaba por todo el castillo.

— Acercate, joven —le animó Frederic con un movimiento de la mano.

Varian se quedó con las ganas de tragar saliva y se acercó justo después que una de las chicas le susurrase "justo como lo ensayamos" y él le asintiese todavía tenso.

— Majestad —saludó mecánicamente frente al rey, espalda y piernas perfectamente rectas mientras se inclinaba ante él tratando de lograr un ángulo de 90° perfecto. Un brazo ante él con la mano apoyada en su pecho, mientras que el otro brazo se resguardaba tras su espalda, su mano formando un puño.

Nigel hizo un mohín al verle.

"No está mal —pensó—. Pero no es nada más que un plebeyo disfrazado, la suerte del principiante la tiene cualquiera"

— ¡Hola, Varian! —saludó Rapunzel, encantada de verle.

A lo que el chico se atrevió a levantar la mirada para verla. La sonrisa de Rapunzel se congeló en su rostro al ver que el menor no compartía su felicidad.

— Princesa.

— Rapunzel, cariño, ¿por qué no sales un momento? Tu padre y yo quisiéramos hablar un momento con Varian a solas —pidió la reina.

— Ugh... Claro —ella no estaba nada conforme con eso, su pesadilla seguía aquejandola, pero aun así salió de la estancia.

La verdad es que Varian tampoco quería que se fuese, ese "a solas" no le había sonado nada bien y había hecho que el dolor de cabeza regresase con renovada intensidad. Pero él no era nadie para rebatir a la reina. Así que vio estoicamente como su amiga salía de la sala. A su vez, Frederic se levantó del trono hasta quedar a su altura. Posó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de que no necesitaba tenerle miedo. Pero Varian se lo tenía de todas formas.

— ¿Varian, verdad?

El chico asintió.

— Ven conmigo, demos un paseo juntos.

No quería dar un paseo con el rey, de verdad que antes se tiraría por un acantilado, pero no tenía la opción de negarse. Además, puede que el aire fresco le fuese bien para ese extraño dolor que le aquejaba desde la mañana.

Le sonrió al hombre lo menos forzado que pudo y le siguió hasta la salida.

* * *

— Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que hace ese poder tuyo? —se interesó Gothel, quien espiaba a Varian a través de la magia de su libro.

— Oh, no mucho en verdad —le quitó importancia su compañero de hielo—, solo irá congelando su corazón y sus emociones poco a poco, hasta convertirlo en una marioneta perfecta. Eso o...

— ¿O? —insistió Gothel.

Zhan Tiri se encogió de hombros.

— O puede que su cuerpo no sea lo suficientemente fuerte. En cuyo caso el hielo atacará toda función motriz de su cerebro y terminaría por matarlo, ¿pero quién sabe?

— ¡No! —rugió Gothel— ¡Necesito a Varian vivo para hacer a Rapunzel sufrir!

Zhan Tiri de nuevo la volvió a callar poniendo una mano sobre su boca.

— Calla y escucha —ordenó—. Nuestro trato consiste en que el alma del chico es mía mientras te ayude a hacer que la princesita caiga por un pozo oscuro de desesperación. Tranquila, hay muchas formas de hacer eso —sonrió—. De momento, solo me estoy divirtiendo con el juguete que tú _me diste_.

¿Qué más daba si su juguete, alias Varian, se rompía antes de tiempo? Era una pérdida simple que se podía permitir. De todas formas hace siglos que deseaba la destrucción de Corona. Y creedle que no dependía de un adolescente para conseguirlo.

— Además de eso —apartó su mano del rostro de la bruja principiante—. Ya que hemos tenido la suerte de nuestra parte y tenemos a nuestro hombre en el castillo, vamos a mirar a través de sus ojos un tiempo más, tengo el palpito de que estamos a punto de toparnos con algo interesante...

El brujo y su compañera veían a través del libro al rey Frederic tal y como Varian lo veía en esos instantes caminando a su lado a través del jardín del castillo. Y podían escucharles también.

Así es como a Zhan Tiri le gustaba. Los mejores topos infiltrados en terreno enemigo eran los que no tenían ni idea de serlo. Que justamente fuera la reencarnación de Demanitus ese topo... Era simplemente el éxtasis y estaba disfrutando como nunca.

* * *

— A ver si lo entendido bien —Eugene pidió una pausa—. ¿Quieres que sea la niñera de Varian?

— No —negó Cassandra lanzándole una cara de "tú eres tonto", sin embargo, calló durante unos segundos, pensativa—, bueno, sí. Me preocupa.

— Creo que sabrá adaptarse bien, quiero decir, ¿quien no se adapta a vivir en un castillo? —rió Eugene, todavía sin creerse del todo su buena suerte sobre ser el novio de la princesa.

La vida le estaba saliendo redonda desde que escaló esa torre.

— No me refiero a eso, imbécil... —Cassandra barajo fuertemente la posibilidad de contarle a ese cenutrio lo que sabía. Miró hacía todas partes encontrándose el patio vacío a excepción de ellos, todo el castillo prefería marujear sobre "el brujo mayordomo" a quedarse a hacer horas. Perfecto, Eugene sería un cenutrio, pero era de fiar—. Mira, no vayas a usarlo contra mi...

— No sé lo que vayas a decirme pero ya me tienta —se burló Fitzherbert.

Ella se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró hastiada, que le vería Rapunzel a ese sujeto era algo que jamás entendería.

— Mira, te estoy pidiendo, no, te estoy suplicando ayuda para algo importante. Así que por una vez toma las cosas en serio y dime si estas dispuesto a ayudarme o no, Rider.

Él se quedó con la palabra en la boca, nunca antes Cassandra se había dirigido a él con su apellido de forajido. Eso le había pillado con la guardia baja.

— Bueno, si insistes... —se dirigió a guardar todos los aparatos que había estado usando durante su clase de "como pensar como un ladrón" y Cassandra le ayudó. Tampoco dijo palabra sobre eso— Suelta por esa boquita.

— Bueno, Varian actúa extraño desde ayer...

Eugene la miró raro.

— ¿Lo hace?

Cassandra lo mató con la mirada.

— Sí —dijo con un tono de voz que en realidad pretendía decir "por supuesto, cenutrio"—. Por eso hace horas que mande a Owl a su casa para ver que se cocía y...

La interrumpió un fuerte sonido, a Eugene se le habían resbalado todos los aparatos de las manos y estos habían caído estrepitosamente al suelo. Él se había quedado estático, mirando a Cassandra en shock.

— ¡¿Mandaste a tu búho a espiar a Varian?! ¡¿A ti qué te pasa?!

Ella rápidamente le tapó la boca con una mano.

— ¡Calla, calla! —exigió, después le destapó la boca— No vengas intentando darme clases de moralidad, señor ladrón.

— Es ex ladrón —corrigió Eugene—. Además, primero, nunca robé nada que realmente alguien pudiera necesitar. Y segundo, yo no voy por ahí violando la intimidad de mis amigos.

— ¡Era necesario!

— ¿Para qué? —exigió saber, consternado. Consideraba a Cassandra muchas cosas, pero no que pudiera traicionar la confianza de un amigo así.

— Varian oculta algo —paladeó Cassandra— y comenzó a hacerlo el mismo día en que Andrew me pide matrimonio, a solo días de la presentación del Diario, no... no puede ser una casualidad.

— ¡AJA! —Eugene chilló ante la expresión de Cassandra y la señaló con el dedo— ¡SABÍA QUE LO TUYO CON ANDREW TENÍA TRUCO!

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su metida de pata, así que él mismo se tapó nervioso la boca, mientras miraba a todas partes.

— Sabía que era un truco —repitió más bajo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, queriendo decir sin palabras "imbécil".

— En realidad sospecho fuertemente de que Andrew, si ese es su verdadero nombre, es un espía de Saporia, que quiere apoderarse del Diario.

— ¿Ese ladrillo de libro viejo? —Eugene cuestionó quitándole importancia al objeto más importante del reino.

— Ese ladrillo de libro viejo contiene los mapas de toda Corona con el paso de los siglos, los del castillo, incluidos sus pasadizos, los árboles genealógicos reales, la lista con todo nombre influyente para este reino repartido en todo el mundo... ¿Comprendes? —para su suerte, Eugene palideció y tragó saliva, comprendiendo a donde pretendía llegar. Un libro como ese... Sería el sueño hecho realidad de todo ladrón con ganas de convertirse en un peligro aun mayor. Uno a nivel nacional— Es el talón de Aquiles del reino y Saporia lleva años tratando de destruirnos. Es imposible que no tramen algo para el día en que el Diario sea mostrado.

— Un momento, ¿y crees que Varian conspira con ellos? —eso se estaba volviendo surrealista— ¿Qué motivos podría tener?

— ¿Hola? Adolescente inocente y fácilmente manejable capaz de crear maquinas explosivas que hacen saltar una aldea entera por los aires ¡Boom, boom, boom, todos muertos! —exageró ella, como le haría a un niño de cinco años para que entendiese— La falsa fama del brujo que asola Corona en las sombras se conoce en el resto de reinos. No tiene porque estar ayudándolos de buena gana, quiero decir, es Varian, solo un niño que a lo único que se ha enfrentado es a las regañinas de su padre, fácilmente podrían haberle mentido con cualquier cosa, hacerle creer que está haciendo algo bueno o... —de repente Cassandra palideció, recordando el nerviosismo de Varian del día anterior. Ese no había sido su nerviosismo natural, si no uno lleno de derrotismo, además había estado lleno de dudas a la hora de dejar a su padre solo, su mirada le había delatado— puede que le hayan amenazado.

Eugene parpadeó y luego negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

— Creo que estas montando castillos en el aire y hasta me da un poco de miedo que puedas maquinar algo por ti misma en el futuro —confesó—. Mira, te creo en la posibilidad de Andrew, pero en cuanto a Varian... —negó con la cabeza.

Cassandra frunció el ceño.

— Vale, pero que no lo creas no quita el hecho de Owl le viese actuar como un enfermo ni la presencia de un desconocido hostil en su cuarto.

Diablos que eso si le interesaba al ex forajido.

— ¿No sería Lance? —cuestionó con la sangre bullendo— No le he visto desde que regresamos al castillo.

Cassandra contuvo el impulso de reír sin gracia.

— No fue Lance, de lo contrario Owl le habría reconocido.

— ¿Y te fias de la palabra de un animal? —acusó Eugene, él ni siquiera confiaba que en verdad pudiese entender al búho, si no que se hacía la interesante.

— ¿De la de Owl? Con mi vida —afirmó muy segura de ello.

Eugene se quedó patidifuso, en silencio unos segundos, después recogió los objetos del patio y le dio la espalda a Cassandra.

— Suponiendo que sea verdad —rompió el silencio— y que Varian tiene un problema, aun así sigue siendo su vida privada. Él no nos ha dicho nada, así que no es nuestro asunto.

Iba a marcharse dando la conversación terminada ahí, pero tuvo que soltar un quejido de dolor cuando ella le impidió marcharse apretándole el brazo demasiado fuerte.

— Igual no puedes obligarme a que no tome cartas en el asunto —la expresión de ella le dio un miedo horrible—. Varian me necesita, lo sé, pero yo debo ocuparme de Andrew, no es nada que pueda dejar de lado como... —como la seguridad de Rapunzel o la del juez en la exposición de inventos— Yo sé que tú puedes ver por él por mi mientras yo no resuelvo el conflicto de Andrew, es decir, rescataste a Rapunzel de una torre...

— Ella se rescató sola —corrigió, pero fue ignorado.

—... y nos la trajiste de vuelta, eso si no lo habría podido hacer sola. Por favor Eugene.

Él suspiró.

— No tienes porque preocuparte por eso, Harry lo hará —explicó, tratando de no retorcerse en dolor—. Hoy llegó tarde a mi clase por ir a buscar a Varian a su casa, y después tu padre vino a buscarle. Él rey lo ha escogido a él de entre todos los guardias para guardar las espaldas de Varian. Ese chico es uno de mis mejores alumnos, sé que podrá... ¡Ah, duele!

— ¡Tienes que estar de broma, Fitzherbert! —bramó Cassandra, zarandeándolo, estaba totalmente desesperada— ¡No puedes esperar que deje en manos de un semi desconocido lo más valioso en mi vida!

Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos que necesitaron ambas cabezas para procesar lo dicho por ella. La cara de Cassandra se estaba volviendo un tomate, mientras que en la cara de Eugene aparecía una sonrisa infantil de suficiencia.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Repite, no te escuché bien.

Ella balbuceó, antes de aclararse la garganta. No tenía ni idea de donde había salido eso.

— Dije que no voy a fiarme de un desconocido para ayudar a un amigo.

— No —Eugene negó divertido, su sonrisa de suficiencia haciéndose más amplia—, no fue eso lo que dijiste, no.

Ella tenía la imperiosa necesidad de golpearle, pero más de golpearse a si misma, ¿por qué demonios había dicho eso?

— Sonaba más a que Varian era lo más valioso en tu vida.

— No te atrevas, Fitzherbert... —comenzó, notando sus intenciones.

— ¡Cassandra y Varian, sentados en un árbol, besan... _douh_! —recibió un buen puñetazo entre los ojos.

— Te lo advertí.

— Valió la pena —aseguró el mayor, sobandose el rostro. Suerte que la muy bestia no le había golpeado la nariz.

— No mal entiendas las cosas —le pidió... más bien exigió.

— Seguro, tú no tienes corazón, así que algo así es imposible.

Ella bufo.

— Serías una asalta cunas.

— Lo dice el tipo de 30 que sale con una princesa de 18.

— ¡Tengo 28...! —se quejó— Igualmente, eso no te lo puedo discutir.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? —ella estaba a punto de volver a sacar los dientes.

Él dejó las cosas en su lugar para después sobarse el brazo dañado que ella le había estado apretando.

— Es una locura —repitió—. Igualmente Varian es mi amigo, y un valioso admirador... Vale, te ayudare. ¡Solo por esta vez! Total, mañana tendré un moratón como prueba de nuestro trato.

Ella sonrió y se alejó diciéndole adiós con la mano.

— Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Fitzherbert.

Él por mientras solo la vio alejarse negando con la cabeza y pasándose una mano por el cabello.

— Ay, Eugene... —se dijo a si mismo—. ¿Dónde te has metido?

* * *

 **¡No estoy muerta! Y good! Varian tampoco, yo lo sé TuT (¡Por mucho que mis amigos que conocen mi obsesión por él digan lo contrario!)**

 **¿Sabían algo? Soy una mierda para inventar ropa :3 Así que el traje que Varian lleva puesto en este capitulo no es otro que la ropa que Gilbert/Raven (Otro de mis hermosos bebés por el cual caminaria sobre lava ardiendo porque existiera en verdad) usaba con 14 años al inicio del Anime/Manga Pandora Hearts, cuando estaba al servicio de la familia Vessairus.**


	20. Chapter 20

**— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _20_**

* * *

Lo único que Varian hacía era seguir al rey en silencio. Pero como era un chico muy nervioso, no fue capaz de mantener la boca cerrada mucho tiempo.

— Se os ve más feliz —aseguró.

El rey miró hacía abajo, hacía él. Varian tragó solo un poco porque su altura le intimidaba, sobretodo por esa corona.

— Gracias, las cosas son muy diferentes desde que Rapunzel está aquí —Varian no pudo hacer más que sonreír y asentir, sí, eso era cierto. Luego recordó que él mismo acababa de ser separado de su padre, entonces se le borró la sonrisa.

"No es el fin del mundo —se trataba de animar a si mismo—, puedes visitarle los domingos"

Siguieron caminando por un pasillo que Varian no había visto antes, suponía que tenía que familiarizarse con ellos pronto, este era su nuevo hogar dulce hogar después de todo. Entonces se hizo la claridad y Varian se vio a solas con el rey en la entrada de un maravilloso jardín en flor.

— Wow... —no pudo evitar soltar sin pensarlo. Frederic sonrió ante eso, le acompañaba un niño después de todo... Y él no había podido disfrutar de esa fase de su propia hija.

— ¿Es de tu agrado? —le preguntó, aunque no era necesario.

— Es... fantástico, su majestad —nada de lo que había visto antes, siendo criado en Vieja Corona, su idea de jardín era la tierra removida para sembrar—. Debe de estar orgulloso de sus jardineros.

— Lo estoy con todos los habitantes de mi reino.

— ¿Incluso los delincuentes? —el más joven se interesó.

— Bueno, mi visión de ellos ha cambiado mucho desde que mi propia hija me fue devuelta por el ex ladrón más buscado del reino y un montón de bravucones son sus mejores amigos, los cuales lo darían todo por ella —admitió—. Ella me enseñó a ver que en el fondo, todos somos humanos.

El rey continuó su camino por un camino de piedra blanca hacía una mesa de merienda pulcra dentro de un pequeño mirador. Mismo que utilizaba para desayunar con su familia cuando hacía buen tiempo. Tomó asiento y le ordenó a Varian a hacer lo mismo.

— Aquí tendremos intimidad —aseguró—. Existen asuntos de cierta importancia de los cuales deseo discutir contigo, desde la explosión en Vieja Corona hace 2 años.

Varian tragó grueso en ese mismo instante, deseando correr, huir, ¿pero a dónde? El castillo era grande pero él era el rey, seguro que lo conocía de una punta a otra... Entonces lo recordó, el portal, el camino hacía los otros guardianes. Ya sabía donde esconderse si alguna vez algo le superaba y deseaba huir. Pero no podía en ese preciso momento. Si que lo sabía, el rey aun le guardaba rencor por ello, era obvio. Estaba más que muerto, ya podía ver su cadáver enterrado a tres metros en alguna parte de ese inmenso jardín trasero. El rey parecía ir desarmado, seguro tenía pensado aprovechar que era mucho más grande y corpulento que él para asfixiarle. Muy listo. Una muerte dolorosa, sin poder gritar, sin arma incriminatoria y sin sangre. Estaba más que jodido.

— Su majestad, sonará falso viniendo de mi, pero en verdad lo lamento, no era mi intención y...

— Eh, eh, eh —el hombre mayor le tranquilizó con un gesto de la mano—. No te preocupes, ha llovido mucho desde entonces y nadie resultó herido. Quería hablar contigo porque, como supongo te imaginaras, no me ha pasado desapercibido el nuevo look de cabello de mi hija. Ella dice que tú lo hiciste, ¿es eso cierto?

Varian removió sus manos, nervioso.

— Sí, su majestad, fui yo. ¿No debería haberlo hecho? Lo lamento...

Frederic volvió a elevar una mano.

— Tranquilo, chico, no estamos aquí porque quiera regañarte.

"¿Por qué no me elimina del mapa ya de una vez?" —pensaba Varian, sudando frío.

— Pero sé cosas —el rey suspiró—, unas que harían que todo el reino se sumiese en pánico de hacerse público. Creía que solo tu padre y yo estábamos enterados, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que conseguiste hacer ayer con el pelo de mi hija, al parecer tú también lo sabes. Desde que te hiciste notar hace dos años, estaba esperando por este momento, de hecho.

Varian le escuchaba, más perdido que un ocho, estaba convencido de no ser un buen receptor para esa información, fuera lo que fuera.

— Y-yo no quería hacerme notar —explicó Varian—. Y-yo solo estaba... jugando con químicos. Y no tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando.

— No le mientas a tu rey, Varian, Rapunzel me mostró las tijeras que hiciste —replicó calmado—. Por lo tanto si que sabes lo de las Rocas Negras.

Algo hizo click dentro de la mente de Varian, y si antes estaba temeroso, ahora era presa del pánico. Las Rocas Negras, esas malditas rocas. Mismas de las cuales le había prometido a Rapunzel no decirle una palabra a nadie. Ahora el rey le estaba preguntando por las mismas.

"Vale, manten la calma, no te educaron para mentir, menos al rey, pero tampoco para romper promesas... ¡le diste tu palabra a Rapunzel, se la diste! —pensaba—. Tranquilo, todo está bien mientras no la menciones a ella... espero"

— ¿R-rocas Negras, mi señor? ¿Se refiere a las que salen de la tierra en forma de picos, verdad?

Él asintió, solemne.

— Son horribles, majestad —Varian informó cabizbajo—. Aparecen por todas partes. Están destruyendo Vieja Corona, anoche una estuvo muy cerca de matarme.

Frederic le escuchaba asintiendo, pesaroso.

— Era lo que sospechaba, pero que me lo confirmen no me llena de placer, precisamente —asintió Frederic ante sus palabras—. Lamento que tengas que verte envuelto en esto, Varian, pero mucho me temo que eres una pieza muy importante.

— ¿Pieza importante para qué? —preguntó el chico— ¿Qué sucede, Majestad, está Corona en peligro?

— Mucho me temo que sí, Varian, hijo de Quirin.

Él se quedó momentáneamente mudo. Era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía así a él. No como si fuera un plebeyo, no como un mayordomo, si no un importante noble. ¡Y había salido de la boca del mismísimo rey!

"Hay que ver lo bien que me cotizo" —pensó, sin salir de su asombro.

— M-mi señor, ha nombrado usted a mi padre —notó—. Esas Rocas Negras... sean lo que sean... ¿Mi padre sabe qué son?

— Eso es lo que espero —asintió el rey—. Fue él quien me advirtió de su existencia, después de todo.

Vale, Varian estaba muy sorprendido ahora.

— No le vi dejando la casa para ir a verle a usted recientemente...

— No hablo de ahora, fue hace 18 años, poco antes de que mi hija naciese.

Los ojos azules de Varian se abrieron enormes.

— ¿Esas Rocas están aquí desde hace tanto? —preguntó Varian, sin salir de su asombro.

— Yo las provoque —admitió Frederic—. Al cortar la flor mágica para salvar las vidas de mi esposa y de nuestro bebé, condené a mi reino. Tu padre vino a mi cuatro años antes de que nacieses, y me explicó el peligro de lo que podía desatar si cortaba esa flor. Pero no le escuché, ahora pago el precio.

— Lo siento... —comenzó Varian— Pero siempre fue difícil para mi procesar... En fin, que no me creo que hubiese una flor mágica, ¡no que le este llamando mentiroso, su majestad, pero...!

— Eres escéptico, entiendo eso. Y haces muy bien, tal y como tu padre trató de explicarme aquella vez, no se trata de magia. Nunca fue magia. Es pura alquimia.

Varian se quedó con la boca abierta.

— Papá... —susurró casi sin poder creer lo que el rey le decía, incluso notaba como las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos— ¿Por qué...?

 _¡Varian, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de esas Rocas! ¿Me oíste? ¡Son muy peligrosas, te ganaras un buen castigo si te acercas!_

 _¡No quiero volver a escuchar la palabra alquimia en esta casa, Varian, si alguna vez vuelves a las andadas, no se que te haré pero te prometo que no será bonito!_

 _Esta muy bien que seas amigo de la princesa, hijo, pero escucha bien esto que te digo, guarda siempre las distancias con ella. Aunque esto te suene mal, escucha a tu padre cuando te digo que no confíes en ella del todo. ¿Entendido, entendido? Bien._

Recordó todos esos momentos a la vez, como en un flash. En esos momentos solo había notado el enfado de su padre. Pero ahora que lo recordaba, notó algo más en el rostro imaginario de su padre, tal y como lo había visto todas esas veces. Miedo. Su padre había temido por él desde el primer momento en el que él se había declarado enamorado de la alquimia como su nuevo hobby, por razones muy diferentes de las que Varian creía.

"¿Por qué, papá? ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas, por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Soy lo suficiente mayor para tener un trabajo pero no para que confíes en mi?"

— No sabía... que mi padre fuese tan cercano a vos, Majestad.

— Nuestra amistad se fue deteriorando con el tiempo. Fue mi culpa, después de que me quitaron a Rapunzel... no fui el mismo y mi personalidad... Bueno, no era precisamente el hombre más tratable, ni un buen ejemplo de amigo soñado, supongo.

— Yo no se que haría si tuviese una hija y me la quitaran —dijo Varian, tratando de sonar conciliador, para que el rey no se sintiera tan culpable como parecía—. Pero enloquecería si algo le pasase a mi padre.

El rey sonrió de manera ligera, sin felicidad. Se levantó y acarició lentamente la cabeza de Varian.

— Eres joven todavía para pensar en esas cosas, pero Dios te libre de que te separen de tus hijos si alguna vez los tienes, chico, no se me ocurre un sentimiento peor...

Frederic pareció perderse en los recuerdos y Varian lo respetó guardando silencio.

— ¿Cuánto es lo que sabes de esas rocas?

— Me causaron mucha curiosidad desde la primera vez que las vi —comenzó el más joven, pensando bien sus palabras para no tener que mentir—. Me gusta mucho la alquimia, ya lo sabe, así que no pude resistirme para investigarlas. Mi padre se enfadó mucho cuando se enteró, él se enfada mucho, dijo que esas rocas eran peligrosas, al igual que mi alquimia...

— He de suponer que le desobedeciste —indagó el rey. No había rastro de reproche en su voz, solo trataba de imaginarlo.

Varian asintió.

— Es difícil ser un chico obediente cuando tu padre está enfadado siempre, hagas cosas buenas o malas, al cabo de un tiempo te acostumbras y ya te empieza a dar igual. Además... esas Rocas Negras... No se explicarlo, Majestad, pero a veces sentía como que... me llamaban, literalmente, era como si escuchara voces dentro de mi cabeza llamando por mi cada vez que una nueva roca aparecía en Vieja Corona... Ya sé que no tiene sentido, pero así lo sentía y era... Al inicio traté de resistirme, en verdad lo hice, pero entonces... —pero entonces había llegado Rapunzel a la escena, sacándolo de uno de sus muchos trances secretos para con esas rocas, y observó incrédulo el brillo que las rocas transmitían con la presencia de la princesa. Y entonces ya si había sido imposible para él desviar su atención de ellas— Total que las investigue y descubrí... descubrí...

¿Cómo seguir con esa explicación sin delatar a Rapunzel?

— Descubriste que estaban conectadas al pelo de mi hija, por eso conseguiste hacer esas tijeras y cortarlo con ellas —terminó el rey por él. Varian tragó grueso—. Eso lo tengo claro, mi duda es ¿cómo?

— La princesa Rapunzel vino a mi casa cuando le creció el cabello de nuevo —comenzó a relatar—. Quería la ayuda de alguien que la ayudara a entender porque su pelo había crecido y alguien le dijo que yo era brujo. La historia de mi vida desde hace dos años. En fin, las maquinas que tenía explotaron ese día de nuevo, usted ya lo sabe, pero los resultados de mi investigación de su cabello indestructible se salvaron y al compararlos con el resultado de la investigación de las rocas, descubrí que eran algo similar a imanes. Se atraen, pero a la vez se repelen. ¿Una relación muy tóxica, no cree? —nervioso como estaba, Varian comenzó a reírse solo de su propio chiste.

— ¿Y más allá de eso? —preguntó Frederic.

— Le prometo que eso es todo lo que sé, señor, además de la obviedad de que están destruyendo el sustento de mi gente.

Frederic volvió a sentarse, pensativo.

— ¿Cree usted qué las Rocas Negras están buscando a Rapunzel? —preguntó Varian, casi inocentemente— Porque, con sinceridad, es justo lo que yo temo.

— Varian, cuando hiciste ese descubrimiento, ¿te acompañaba alguien? —preguntó Frederic, suspicaz.

— ¿Alguien cómo?

— Alguien como mi hija, por ejemplo.

¡Que bien, ahora si que estaba jodido! Ya no podía salir de esa sin, uno, mentir al rey o, dos, romper la promesa que le hizo a Rapunzel. Tomo una rápida decisión, verdaderamente rápida.

"Espero que valga la pena mentir por ti, Rapunzel" —pensó.

— Estaba solo —estaba sorprendido de lo muy increíblemente convincente que sonó—. Casi siempre estoy solo, no hay muchos que quieran pasar tiempo con el brujo de Corona.

El rey asintió solemne. Entonces escucharon los pasos de un guardia entrando a la escena, se trataba de Harry. Varian estaba agradecido de su presencia.

— Majestad, si se me permite... —hizo él una reverencia. Frederic asintió a su pregunta no dicha—. La princesa Rapunzel extraña la presencia de su Mayordomo con ella, Majestad, me ha pedido que venga a preguntar si Varian podría ir con ella ya.

— ¿No ha venido ella misma? —se extrañó el rey— Es extraño en ella.

— Esa era su intención, Majestad, pero su anterior dama de compañía llamó su atención con algo referente a la futura boda, entonces me pidió que viniese yo por ella, después de todo es mi deber.

— ¿Tu deber? —preguntó Varian.

Harry le miró intensamente a los ojos, sin embargo Varian no se sintió incómodo por su atención en ningún momento.

— Por orden de su Majestad, el rey aquí presente, yo, Harry, he sido asignado para ser el guardaespaldas del mayordomo real de la princesa, es decir tú. Es todo un honor y estoy feliz y agradecido por mi nuevo puesto.

El más joven de los presentes se sorprendió por sus palabras. Miró incrédulo al rey.

— ¿Necesito un guardaespaldas?

— No te asustes, es solo simple precaución. Miralo como una oportunidad, Harry y tú vais a pasar mucho tiempo juntos a partir de ahora, es posible que entabléis una buena amistad.

¿Amistad? Bueno, eso era algo a lo que Varian no estaba dispuesto a decir no. Sin embargo no era tonto.

— No es para protegerme, es para vigilarme —adivinó a la primera—. No quiere que haga alquimia.

El rey, al verse descubierto, no sabía que decir.

— No se preocupe, lo entiendo, acatare sus normas, gracias por contratarme —y se mordió la lengua antes de añadir "en contra de mi voluntad". Y se levantó lo más digno que pudo, después de intentar procesar toda la conversación anterior—. Sepa disculparme, Majestad, la princesa requiere mi presencia.

Frederic asintió.

— Ve, pues, no te retengo más, por el momento. Ah, y Varian, me gustaría que nuestra conversación quedase por el momento en el anonimato.

Varian asintió en silencio y dio media vuelta.

— Majestad —se despidió Harry y fue detrás de Varian—. Roger ya acabó con tu mapache, está confortablemente sano. Él incluso está sorprendido que alguien que no sea él sepa como criar bien un mapache, puedes sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo, eso no sucede a menudo. Él normalmente desprecia al resto de humanos, pero tú le has caído en gracia.

— Que bueno —dijo Varian simplemente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Harry, notando la mirada perdida y ligeramente aguada de lágrimas sin caer de su nuevo protegido.

— Estoy bien, solo... es un cambio muy drástico en mi vida, pero me acostumbrare.

Harry asintió, aceptando su obvia mentira piadosa, no queriendo indagar más por el momento. Tenía mucho tiempo por delante para ser su amigo, les quedaban muchos, muchos, muchos días juntos por delante.

— ¡Varian! —Rapunzel chilló nada más vio a su nuevo mayordomo y, sin pensarlo dos veces y con esa efusividad suya, lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

Él correspondió el abrazo enseguida, después de todo necesitaba uno.

— ¡Lo siento! —ella se disculpó, teniéndolo firmemente agarrado en sus brazos— ¡Te prometo que no lo sabía! ¡Cassandra acaba de decirme lo que significa realmente tomar a alguien como mayordomo y...! ¡Te juro en verdad que no lo sabía! ¡Nunca pensé que tú fueses menos que yo, no era esa mi intención, te lo prometo! ¡Lo siento!

Con los ojos abiertos como platos y las emociones a flor de piel, Varian dijo:

— Está bien.

Tan solo eso. Ella le miró.

— ¿Me perdonas?

— No hay nada que perdonar —entonces fue él quien la atrapó a ella en un abrazo, dejándola sorprendida pero no menos encantada.

Uff, de la que se había librado.

— Parad, me haréis llorar —comentó Harry a voz en broma.

Entonces se separaron y en cuanto la rubia le dejo libre, fue Rudigüer quien saltó a los brazos de su humano.

— Hey, chico, hueles bien —Varian le acarició con sus nuevos guantes blancos—. ¿De dónde salió este lazo?

Dijo haciendo referencia a un lazo rojo que Rudigüer tenía anudado alrededor del cuello, como si de un collar se tratase.

— Cortesía de Roger, seguro —comentó Harry.

— Chicos, Eugene y yo íbamos a dar un paseo por el reino ahora, por favor uniros —pidió Rapunzel.

Harry miró a Varian.

— Yo estoy obligado a ir dónde él vaya.

— Y yo estoy obligado a ir donde tú siempre requieras mi presencia —añadió Varian.

— ¡Entonces decidido! —exclamó la princesa— ¡Lo pasaremos en grande!

Y se pusieron en marcha, Varian detrás de Rapunzel, siempre pisando su sombra. Ese era su lugar a partir de ahora. Olvidado a la sombra de Rapunzel.

* * *

Zhan Tiri y Gothel estaban más que contentos, estaban eufóricos.

— ¿Oíste lo que dijo? —Gothel preguntó— "Me gustaría que nuestra conversación quedase por el momento en el anonimato". ¡Ja, pobre inocente!

— Por eso adoro este hechizo —comentó él, cerrando el libro. Miró a su nueva compañera con un brillo malévolo en los ojos y le tendió una mano. Una clara invitación—. Para cuando quieras, es nuestro momento de actuar.

Gothel le sonrió coquetamente de manera fingida y aceptó su mano.

— ¿Cómo negarme?


	21. Chapter 21

**— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 _ **21**_

* * *

Algo estaba mal. En plena primavera, no parecía un buen día, bueno, eso era normal, pertenecía a Escocia, a las pero... Desde que salvó a su madre de ser un oso y le fue concedido el honor de ser la Guardiana del verano, sus sentidos se habían agudizado muchísimo en cuanto a estaciones se referían.

Algo estaba mal con la primavera.

Mérida no quería sacar malas conclusiones, solo había sido un día, pero esa caída tan brusca de temperatura de un día para otro... No estaba correcta. Aun así, la princesa escocesa emprendió su camino hacía su portal secreto. Una de dos, o Jack se estaba haciendo el gracioso de nuevo, o Rapunzel debía de estar cometiendo un error.

* * *

La incomodidad de Varian no pasó desapercibida para Eugene en ningún momento.

El ex ladrón, aprovechándose de que ya podía montar a Maximus con total confianza, montó al jamelgo blanco junto con su novia, mientras que Harry y Varian montaban al caballo de color chocolate del primero. Así los cuatro trotaron por las lindes del bosque. Para Rapunzel era divertido, su pasatiempo favorito después de pintar, pero al parecer Varian no compartía su gusto.

Había asegurado que esa era su primera vez sobre un caballo, por eso Harry se aseguró de mantener al más joven firmemente agarrado contra su pecho, porque su montura siempre había sido de lo más temperamental, y bueno, ¿qué decir? Sinceramente Eugene había esperado del chico que diese saltos de emoción en el sitio por la nueva experiencia, pero solo estaba ahí, dejándose hacer de forma pasiva, perdido en un mar enrabietado de pensamientos.

"Cassandra tenía razón —pensó el ex ladrón—. No está como siempre"

— Una moneda de plata por tus pensamientos —dijo el mayor después de desmontar en medio de un prado y ver que, de nuevo, la vista de Varian se perdía entre los arboles, como si él en realidad no estuviera ahí—. ¿Te sientes bien?

— Sí, mareado por el galope del caballo, supongo —el chico se encogió de hombros, moviendo su rostro para mirarle—. Oye, Flynn...

— Por favor, llámame Eugene —le interrumpió.

— Cierto, Eugene, perdona. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Eugene?

El ego del nombrado subió en un 200‰ cuando notó que Varian le miraba como si él fuese la persona más sabia que conocía.

— Oh, bueno, yo no soy precisamente un sabio —puso una "muy genial" pose mirando hacía el cielo y luego de nuevo hacía el adolescente. Esperaba como mínimo unos ojos brillantes de su parte, pero no los consiguió—, pero dispara, ¿qué te ronda por la cabecita?

Varian echó una mirada disimulada a Rapunzel, y como vio que estaba alejada de ellos, tratando de sacarle conversación a Harry para hacer un nuevo amigo, procedió a hablar.

— Supon que sabes algo que parece importante, y que estas seguro de que otra persona que conoces apreciaría saberlo. De hecho, que se lo digas parecería lo más normal, pero, ¿qué si esa persona estaba totalmente ignorante de lo que sabes y se lo toma a mal, qué si por culpa de abrir la boca causas una pelea? —se preocupó mientras entre sus brazos acariciaba a Rudigüer de forma más ansiosa de lo normal.

No había dejado de darle vueltas, su conversación con el rey, descubrir que su padre estaba totalmente envuelto en el misterio... Le había tenido que mentir al rey sobre lo de que Rapunzel ya sabía de las Rocas Negras, ¿qué tal si ella también es ignorante de los conocimientos de su padre? ¿Qué tal si le llegaba a informar de lo que pasó con el rey y por su culpa ella se enfadaba con su padre? En ese momento, Varian se sentía como una marioneta usada por distintos bandos. ¿Con quién se podía sincerar y con quién no? ¿Sería un mal amigo, si mantenía la boca cerrada? ¡Dios, que difícil! Y por si fuera poco ese molesto dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Interesante dilema. Eugene no sabía la respuesta, de hecho, él se encontraba en medio del mismo. ¿Decirle o no decirle a Varian que Cassandra había usado a su búho para espiarle y descubrir que no estaba enfermo? Al final optó porque no.

"Le estoy guardando las espaldas a Cassandra —pensó—. Voy a acabar llendo al infierno por esto".

— Me rindo, no lo sé —contestó después de fingir que lo pensaba unos segundos.

Varian de repente sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a fallar, así que lo disimuló sentándose sobre la hierva. La mirada preocupada de Rudigüer en su regazo.

— Gracias de todas formas —contestó desganado, su rostro comenzaba a perder color.

Eugene se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Seguro qué estás bien? —Varian simplemente asintió— ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

— Porque eres... fuiste —se corrigió—, Flynn Rider, y además pareces neutral.

— ¿Neutral? —el oji castaño se sentía muy perdido.

Varian negó con la cabeza.

— Solo olvidalo.

— Bueno, si todo está bien...

— No está bien —Varian acabó admitiendo. Eugene le miró sorprendido por el tono de su voz—. Nada está bien. Nada...

Quería volver a los tiempos donde su madre aun vivía, donde la alquimia no había destrozado su vida, donde su padre no tenía que mirarle siempre con tristeza y decepción reprimidas. Quería volver a los tiempos sin Rocas Negras, incluso quería volver al tiempo sin Cassandra. Aunque no es como que pudiera contar con ella, de todas formas iba a ser la señora de Andrew muy pronto.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules y los de su mapache. Maldito dolor de cabeza y malditos pinchazos, el mundo le daba vueltas.

— Eh, eh, ven aquí —dijo el mayor de ellos rodeando al lloroso menor entre sus brazos—. Todo va a estar bien, Eugene está aquí.

— No soy un niño —se quejó Varian por lo dicho.

— Lo sé —atajó Eugene—, aun así estoy aquí.

Y la certeza de eso valía mucho más que mil promesas.

* * *

Dos extraños vigilaban a los habitantes de Vieja Corona a la caída de la tarde desde la sombra de los árboles. No eran otros que Zhan Tiri y Gothel.

— Ah, hola Corona de mi infancia —dijo el hechicero con una sonrisa ladina—. Los siglos te han hecho tanto, tanto mal, pero aquí está el viejo Zhan para arreglarlo.

Gothel simplemente rodó los ojos y luego admiró un poco más su nuevo vestido, cortesía de su nuevo compañero de fechorías. Debía pasar desapercibida y pues, una mujer que vestía como hace tres siglos no era algo muy desapercibido. Con ropa de mujer humilde actual y su melena negra recogida y oculta tras una humilde toga, Gothel daba el cante, y ni Rapunzel la habría reconocido de no fijarse bien. Por mientras Zhan Tiri no es que pasase demasiado desapercibido debido a su altura, pero con magia había conseguido ocultar su piel de hielo y llevando también ropas de agricultor, si alguien se paró a verlos, no lo hizo más de una vez.

— No veo a Quirin por ninguna parte —dijo Gothel.

— Eso significa que tiene que estar en su casa —el hechicero no era capaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara, había esperado mucho tiempo por eso—. Toma.

Le entregó a Gothel algo que parecía una estalactita arrancada.

— ¿No podía tener una forma más normal? —ella preguntó.

— ¿Y dónde estaría la gracia? —él atajó—. Congela a todo el que veas, confío en ti, yo me encargo de Quirin.

Ella asintió y le vio marchar hacía la casa que recordaba a un castillo en versión mini. Eso era todo lo que quedaba del gran palacio de la familia Ruddiger. Zhan no pudo evitar soltar una risilla ahogada. Ah, tiempo, un amigo tan leal.

* * *

Quirin se sintió perdido por primera vez dentro de su propia a casa. Adonde quiera que mirase, veía a Varian.

Varian de un año la primera vez que dijo papá, justo en el tercer escalón de la entrada. Y desde entonces no dejo de hablar como todo un parlanchín.

Varian de dos años que tomó por primera vez un cuchillo en sus manos en un momento de descuido y se había hecho su primera herida. Las gotas de sangre aun estaban grabadas en la mesa.

Varian de cinco años, los ojos brillantes al abrazar el primer peluche que su madre había hecho para él.

Varian de siete años y ese mugroso peluche, obsesionado con aprender a leer. Varian siempre aseguraba que debía tenerle más respeto al Sr. Aspa, no era un peluche mugroso, era su profesor de lenguaje.

Varian de diez años y la vez que se comió el suelo al saltar por una ventana intentando ser como su ídolo inexistente, Flynn Rider. Había valido la pena perder cuatro dientes de leche y una contusión en la muñeca por ello, según él.

Varían de once años y la vez... la vez que gritó por ayuda al encontrar a su madre sin sentido en el suelo del patio. La primera vez de las que siguieron.

Varian de doce años de luto, encontrando refugio en "El Alquimista de Acero", para olvidar que había perdido a su madre el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Solo probando algo diferente. Ese había sido el libro que su madre pudo costearse con mucho esfuerzo para su pequeño lector, iba a regalárselo y ver de nuevo sus ojos brillantes. Pero la enfermedad la venció antes. Cuanto Quirin había maldecido ese libro. Primero porque se había robado la atención de su hijo, lo último que le quedaba, todo el tiempo, las veinticuatro horas del día. Ni siquiera despegaba los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y la falta del sueño, del libro abierto para mirarle cuando le hablaba. El protagonista también había perdido a su madre y se había convertido en un alquimista con apenas doce años, con la esperanza de revivirla. No lo logró y eso solo le trajo problemas. Aun así Varian hizo oídos sordos a esa parte de la historia y la tomó como suya. El alquimista de acero era una leyenda, como Flynn Rider, pero diferente, él no robaba, él usaba la alquimia para _ayudar_ , y así redimir su primer gran fallo. Varian también había querido hacerlo.

Todos sabemos como terminó eso.

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Quirin de tanta colección de recuerdos. Con un suspiro fue a abrir, deseando no verse demasiado miserable.

— Quirin —dijo a modo de saludo un sin dudas muy alto hombre de ojos azules claro, como los de Varian... ¡Ya basta, Quirin!

— El mismo —confirmó—. ¿Nos conocemos?

El desconocido rió un poco ante la pregunta.

— No, pero veras, en un sentido —el hombre se remango una manga de sus ropas, mostrando un brazo de pura nieve por debajo. Quirin se congeló en el sitio por el miedo—, _sí_.

— _Tiri..._ —Quirin escupió lleno de incomprensión, dando varios pasos atrás, y por primera vez agradeciendo que Varian no estuviese en casa—. Es imposible, estás...

— ¿Apresado dentro de un árbol? Sí, eso era lo que a Demanitus le gustaba creer.

— Alejate de mi propiedad —esto no podía estar pasando, no podía, no podía, no podía.

— Eres tan estoico como tus antepasados, Quirin. ¿Tienes también el mismo palo en el trasero que ellos?

— De verdad, alejate.

— ¿O si no qué?

Valientemente, estúpidamente, Quirin tomó una silla y la levantó sobre su cabeza, con la obvia amenaza de lanzársela. Zhan Tiri no pudo evitar reír.

— Demanitus está muerto, Tiri, Corona ya no pertenece a los Ruddiger, justo como querías. Es estúpido vengarse ahora.

— No busco venganza —mintió Zhan—. ¿Por qué habría esperado tantos siglos para obtenerla? Por tus antepasados, Quirin, baja esa silla, te ves ridículo.

Pero Quirin no le hizo caso y siguió viéndose ridículo.

— ¿Qué quieres, monstruo, qué puedes querer tras tantos siglos?

— Oh, lo sabes, quiero lo que estaba destinado a ser mío desde siempre. Lo sabes desde el día que tu pequeño cabello de cielo nació. Literalmente. ¿Creiste que cortándole el cabello se terminaba todo, Quirin? Es un error muy común.

— ¡Serás maldito! —Zhan paró la silla con una sola mano, fue tan fácil como para respirar.

Quirin se encontró incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

— No intentes culparme, Quirin, es tu culpa y solo tuya. Tus abuelos te lo advirtieron, pero aun así tuviste un hijo, es tu culpa. Al igual que es culpa de Demanitus que yo sea... ¡esto! —Zhan volvió de nuevo a ser el monstruo de hielo que era y convirtiéndose su brazo en un disparador de estalactitas, la silla se quebró tal y como si fuera cristal y la fuerza tiro a Quirin hacía atrás— Hice una promesa, Quirin, le prometí a Demanitus que Corona caería a mis pies después de lo que me hicieron, me traes sincuidado quien tenga la corona ahora. Una promesa es una promesa.

— ¡No serás capaz de huir de aquí tú solo! ¡Te atraparan, justo como la otra vez!

— Oh, mi amigo, ¿quién dice que estoy solo?

Con un chasquido de dedos, los brazos y las piernas de Quirin fueron fuertemente apresados por estalactitas que se movieron al compás de su creador, obligando al pobre hombre, víctima de las circunstancias, a ver la horrible escena ante sus ojos.

— No... ¡NO!

Ya no solo eran las Rocas Negras, ahora también todos los habitantes de Vieja Corona, tanto adultos como niños, se encontraban congelados contra su voluntad, atrapados para siempre en un intento de huida fallido y una mueca de horror. Habían estado equivocados con Varian todo ese tiempo, el niño no era el brujo de Vieja Corona, el verdadero ya había regresado. En medio de todo ese jardín de "estatuas" y rocas, una mujer reía mientras se acercaba a ambos.

— Ni uno —le dijo a Zhan Tiri mientras le pasaba la estalactita que le había confiado.

— Quirin, te presento a mi nueva compañera de fechorías, ella va ayudarme, ¿y sabés qué? ¡No es otra más que la mujer que secuestró a la princesa hace 18 años!

Quirin formó una mueca de horror.

— Un gusto conocerte, siempre es bueno conocer peones —Gothel rió, hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien.

— Ve a buscarlo —le ordenó Zhan Tiri a la única mujer y ella encantada allanó la casa.

— ¡Oh, este tan hermoso cabello, en verdad lo extrañé! —exclamó ella después de un momento en el segundo piso, y lo lanzó escaleras abajo. Fue como ver una cascada de oro liquido.

— Te voy a dar una lección de alquimia gratis, Quirin —dijo el ser de hielo—. Ocurre algo realmente aterrador en cuanto las Rocas detectan la presencia de la flor a su lado. Mejor que te apartes, Gothel.

La pelinegra no dudó un segundo de las palabras de su compañero.

— En tres, dos, uno... —con gran estrépito, una gran Roca Negra traspasó las profundidades, la escalera de piedra de la casa y el cabello regado sin ningún esfuerzo. Y esa primera fue seguida por una segunda, tercera... así hasta que Quirin vio como las Rocas destrozaban su hogar, sin él poder hacer nada.

Era tanto el coraje y la impotencia. Pero sobretodo, el miedo por su hijo.

— ¿Gran espectáculo, no crees? —Zhan estaba disfrutando como un niño con un caramelo— ¡Pero si a esto aparte le añadimos un toque de alquimia estrepitosamente fallida...!

Exclamó esa frase sin terminarla, pero no era realmente necesario. No tuvo que hacer más que tocar las rocas para que en seguida... se volvieran de un voraz color ámbar.

— ¡Podrás acabar conmigo, pero no con mi hijo! —exclamó Quirin, debido al momento.

— ¿Tu hijo? Oh, tu hijo —se burló Zhan mientras Quirin iba quedando poco a poco atrapado para siempre—, el cabello de cielo es mío por derecho ahora y también es mi arma para destruir por completo este reino!

— ¡Jamás te va ayudar!

— Oh, lo hará —sonrió Zhan, viendo directamente el rostro atrapado en ámbar de Quirin. Lo acarició como una nueva muestra de burla y vio su propio reflejo sobre el rostro del hombre, extrañando esos tiempos en los que él también era humano. Tiempos que Demanitus le arrebató—. Por la cuenta que le trae, lo hará. Soy el único que puede sacarte de ahí después de todo.

Tras eso, el ser volvió a reír renovado, desató un pequeño invierno sobre toda Vieja Corona y su voz sonó brutal sobre toda la nueva aldea fantasma.

— ¡EL VERDADERO BRUJO HA VUELTO! —gritaba de emoción mientras que con el sonido de su voz, todas las estatuas que hasta hace unos momentos habían sido humanas, se quebraron en mil pedazos. Sin posibilidad de reponerse, sin posibilidad de resurrección. Toda Vieja Corona murió en un segundo, toda excepto Varian— ¡SÍ, SEÑOR, AMO LA SANGRE CONGELADA AL ANOCHECER!

Gothel de nuevo rodó los ojos.

— Mira que le gusta hacer teatro. Hombres.

* * *

Varian no estaba bien. Nada, nada, nada, pero nada bien. Había descubierto que Rapunzel y Eugene tenían la costumbre de ver juntos el anochecer en un pequeño bote todos los días. En ese pequeño bote se encontraban ya los dos enamorados, mientras que él y Harry estaban de pié cerca del borde. Creyó que el salitre del mar podría subirle en ánimo, no fue así. Tal vez y debió haber ido al medico antes.

Lo único que atinó a escuchar fue el chillido de Rudigüer y Rapunzel gritando aterrada su nombre, antes de que perdiera totalmente el control de si mismo y la consciencia.

Sus piernas fallaron y su cuerpo cayó como peso muerto, chocando contra el agua del mar y fue hundiéndose...

* * *

 **¡Pedazo referencia a FullMetal Alchemist me gasté! XD**

 **Oh, sí, también está el hecho de que soy una persona horrible y cruel por haber escrito eso, whatever...**


	22. Chapter 22

**— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _22_**

* * *

— ¡No, Harry, no lo hagas! —chilló Rapunzel mientras Eugene se tiraba al mar.

El guardia real estaba a punto de tirarse al agua por su protegido, pero la lógica estalló en su cara, no podía hacerlo, su armadura haría que se hundiese y no tenía tiempo para quitársela, así que Eugene reaccionó rápido y se lanzó en su lugar hasta el fondo.

— ¿Tu novio sabe nadar?

— Lo suficiente para salvar su vida —dijo Rapunzel con la vista fija en el agua, recordando ese agónico momento antes de su noviazgo donde él le confesó su verdadero nombre antes de casi ahogarse.

La princesa se llevó una mano a su espalda, con la intención de desatar su largo cabello y lanzarlo de cuerda para su novio, entonces recordó que ya no tenía ningún tipo de cabello mágico y sus ojos verdes se abrieron en pánico. Ella tampoco podía hacer nada.

— ¡Saltaré yo también, ve al palacio por ayuda! —le ordenó a Harry antes de saltar al agua helada.

Todo estaba negro ahí abajo, le era muy difícil abrir los ojos debido al agua y su cuerpo se quejaba demasiado por la falta de aire. Casi se le había olvidado el miedo que había pasado en aquella huida de los guardias reales que ahora la protegian, pero los guardias no podían saltar al agua. Y ella no sabía nadar. Y no tenía pelo mágico... Sintió sus ojos arder, posiblemente estaba llorando o tratando de hacerlo, Eugene y Varian... Dios, no podía hacer nada... Entonces sintió una presión en su mano que la tiraba hacía abajo. Su corazón se saltó un latido y chilló, perdiendo todavía más aire y por acto reflejo se agarró a la cuerda con la que el bote estaba amarrado al puerto. Entonces, un destello, una pálida luz azul lo inundó todo a sus pies, la princesa pudo ver que lo que la apretaba con fuerza era Eugene, quien la miraba también con el mismo terror, en sus brazos cargaba a un Varian inconsciente y el cabello ahora suelto del chico brillaba en azul como lo había hecho su pelo rubio con anterioridad. Eso hizo que Rapunzel recordase su pesadilla y estuvo a punto de soltar a Eugene debido al miedo. Pero se obligó a sobreponerse y dejo de forcejear. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para subir de nuevo al bote como buenamente pudo. Eugene entonces sacó la cabeza respirando agitadamente con el chico inconsciente en brazos. Ya era de noche en la superficie y la luz de luna contra el brillo del cabello brillante de Varian casi los ciega, pero siguieron adelante.

— ¡Ayudame! —Eugene chilló y Rapunzel estiró los brazos hasta tomar a Varian entre ellos.

El chico pesaba una barbaridad estando inconsciente, pero fueron capaces de meterle dentro.

— ¡Tumbalo de lado! —Eugene le ordenó y ella no dudó un segundo en hacer lo que él le ordenaba— Vamos, pequeño...

El mayor de los tres se acercó al pecho tremulo del menor y suspiró.

— ¡Respira, gracias a Dios respira!

Eugene le abrió la boca y al instante su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar agua salada. También rozó con sus dedos la frente empapada de Varian, solo con eso ya pudo notar su elevada temperatura.

"¿Por qué no escuché a Cassandra antes?" —pensó Eugene, echándose todas las culpas de lo que estaba sucediendo mientras intentaba reanimarle con una RCP.

— Vamos, amigo, no nos dejes, no nos dejes...

Rapunzel, en una esquina del bote, le veía tratando de respirar, quería moverse y sin embargo había algo que se lo impedía. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Solo podía imaginar los ojos de Gothel sobre ella, señalandola con el dedo.

 _Madre sabe más._

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —tronó la voz del capitán de la Guardia corriendo con Pete, Stan, Harry y Lance detrás de él— ¿Princesa, qué os sucede?

Ni cuenta se habían dado de la falta de Rudigüer debido al susto, pero ahora el mapache se acercaba de nuevo a la escena, arrastrando también a Cassandra hasta el lugar teniendo firmemente agarrado el bajo de su vestido azul. Andrew llegaba detrás de ella.

— Varian, Varian... —repetía la rubia como un disco rallado con miedo en sus ojos, entonces las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron al inconsciente adolescente de cabello brillante y todos perdieron momentáneamente el aliento, menos Rudigüer que rápidamente se acercó a su humano lleno de preocupación.

— ¡Traed la camilla! —bramó el Capitán saliendo con esfuerzo de su asombro y los tres guardias no perdieron el tiempo para acatar su orden.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Cassandra, tratando de verse fuerte mientras rodeaba a la asustada princesa entre sus brazos. Era realmente difícil.

— Varian se cayó al agua, parece que perdió la conciencia antes de hacerlo, tiene mucha fiebre —respondió Eugene, notando como la respiración del menor se normalizaba bajo las palmas de sus manos.

El corazón de Cassandra se saltó un latido y miró a Eugene deseando que las miradas pudieran matar. Se lo había dicho, maldita sea, se lo había dicho...

— Cariño —dijo Andrew, intentando tocar el brazo de Cassandra—, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer...?

Ella esquivó su contacto sin siquiera mirarle.

— No, ayuda a Eugene, me encargaré de Rapunzel.

Él asintió y juntó a los otros hombres cargó al chico inconsciente en la camilla y los ayudó a transportarlo al castillo.

— Vamos, Rapunzel, juntas... —dijo Cassandra animando a la pobre rubia a caminar, quien seguía en estado de shock.

— Su pelo es azul, Cassandra...

— Sí, lo noté —como para no hacerlo.

— Es azul, como en mi pesadilla, oh, Cassandra es igual a mi pesadilla, casi muere y no he podido... —entonces gruesas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos verdes claros de ella.

¿Qué clase de princesa inútil era?

— Se recuperará —dijo Cassandra, en serio deberían darle un premio por conseguir que no se le notaste nada de toda la presión que sentía en ese momento—, ya verás como sí...

— Gothel vendrá a por él, algo me lo dice, estoy segura...

— Entonces le pararemos los píes —si en verdad había una bruja haciendo que Varian corriese peligro, entonces ella encontraría a esa bruja y la haría pedacitos—. Rapunzel, el pelo de Varian brilla como lo hacía el tuyo...

La rubia miró a su mejor amiga a los ojos y lo supó. No podía seguir ocultando más la verdad de su doble vida.

— Vas a tener que ser totalmente sincera conmigo sobre lo que hay entre él y tú, o mi ayuda no servirá de mucho.

Rapunzel asintió lentamente.

* * *

Frederic no se sentía bien.

Sabía que aceptar al hijo de Quirin dentro del castillo traería consecuencias tarde o temprano. Pero no esperaba que pasase tan pronto. Si el castillo ya se encontraba esa tarde en más movimiento del habitual debido a la llegada del chico y su mala fama al mismo, ahora que había ocurrido ese accidente y su cabello brillaba de esa forma... ya no era solo el castillo, todo el reino estaba nervioso. Y él como rey estaba tratando de llamar a la calma como buenamente podía. Toda Corona se lo había tomado como una muy mala señal, pero él se tomaba como una señal aun peor como la noticia del accidente de Varian se había extendido como la pólvora, y no había todavía rastro de Quirin. El hombre que Frederic recordaba no habría perdido el tiempo en venir a socorrer a su hijo, lo único que le quedaba.

"No cabe duda, él está conectado al poder de esas malditas rocas, al igual que mi hija —pensó, mientras le daba un golpe al balcón en el que había suplicado calma a los ciudadanos segundos antes—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Quirin?"

— ¡Capitán! —bramó al entrar de nuevo al castillo.

— Majestad —el padre de Cassandra le hizo una reverencia.

— Reúne en seguida a tus mejores hombres y organiza una exploración a Vieja Corona, _para ahora_ —ordenó sin posibilidad de reproches.

— Sí, Majestad.

— Y preparaos, posiblemente lo que veáis ahí no será bonito.

¿Qué había hecho? Había sido un padre terrible y un rey aun peor, y ahora parecía que era su momento de pagar las consecuencias.


	23. Chapter 23

**— DÉJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 _ **23**_

* * *

Llevaron rápidamente a Varian a la que sería a partir de ese día, su habitación. No muy diferente a la que tenía en su casa, puede que incluso más pequeña. Solo contaba con una cama para un solo individuo, un armario y una pobre tabla a modo de escritorio, lo bueno que tenía ese lugar era que contaba con su propio balcón y las sabanas de la cama eran de un lujo y comodidad que nunca se hubiera podido permitir de manera normal. El chico inconsciente se encontraba tumbado en la cama, le habían quitado la ropa empapada y le habían secado como pudieron para ponerle un pijama, aunque su cabello aun se encontraba algo húmedo, no se habían atrevido a tocarlo mucho. En esos momentos el doctor le estaba chequeando mientras Eugene, Rapunzel, Cassandra, Lance y Lydia se encontraban en la habitación. Harry se encontraba haciendo guardia fuera, tras la puerta. Rudigüer se encontraba hecho una bolita sobre la cama, al lado de su humano.

Finalmente, el doctor se volvió a ellos, sonriendo. Eso hizo que todos respirasen aliviados.

— El chico se encuentra con fiebres, pero nada grave, es muy natural en esta época del año en cambio de estación. Por lo demás, no ha sido más que un susto, este joven reaccionó rápido para salvarle.

Lance le sonrió a Eugene y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro como diciendo "bien hecho".

— Ahora el muchacho solo necesita descanso y reposo. No le permitan hacer trabajo pesado cuando despierte.

— Gracias, doctor —agradeció Cassandra.

— No se merecen, señorita, solo hago mi trabajo.

— Señor doctor, ¿podría decirnos algo sobre su cabello brillante? —atajó Rapunzel.

El hombre la miró con duda.

— Confiaba en que usted supiese más de ese tema que yo, su Alteza, yo me dedico a la medicina, soy un hombre de ciencia. No sé nada sobre magia.

Rapunzel pasó saliva.

— Comprendo... Gracias de todas formas.

— No duden en volver a llamarme si necesitan algo, le haré una receta al muchacho. Buenas noches.

— Gracias doctor —y dejó la habitación.

— ¡Bueno, menudo susto, eh! —exclamó Lance, tratando de quitarle tensión a la escena— ¡Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, solía decir Viejales! ¿Te acuerdas de eso, verdad Eugene?

— Por supuesto que si.

— Pobre pequeño... —susurró Lydia y tomó una mano de Varian entre las suyas—. Está helado, iré a traer otra manta.

Hubo algo en la mirada de la mujer, en como miraba al durmiente, que llevó a Rapunzel a hacer un viaje en el tiempo hace un año atrás, cuando se encontró por primera vez con sus verdaderos padres. Ellos la habían mirado de la misma manera en la que Lydia veía a Varian ahora.

— ¿Lydia...? —dijo.

— ¿Sí, su Alteza?

La princesa iba a decir algo, pero se cortó antes de decir nada y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Nada importante, solo olvidalo —la mujer asintió—. Y por favor, llámame solo Rapunzel.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, prince... Rapunzel —y con eso la sirvienta salió de la habitación.

— Ella es hermana de Quirin —le susurró Cassandra a la joven rubia, entendiendo el porque de su duda—. La tía de Varian.

— Oh...

— Hey, ¿dónde se ha metido tu cariñito? —preguntó Lance y, ciertamente, Andrew no se encontraba.

Cassandra hizo un esfuerzo por no maldecir en voz alta y miró hacía Eugene.

— Yo te aviso si pasa algo, vete —ella le agradeció y se fue, no sin antes decirle a Rapunzel "me sigues debiendo respuestas".

— ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto...? —preguntó Rapunzel en voz alta, pasando la mano por el cabello azul del inconsciente adolescente.

— Tenía un mechón del mismo tono ayer —notó Lance.

— A lo mejor las rocas también reaccionan a él —propuso Eugene.

Rapunzel asintió.

— Eso pensaba.

— ¿Rubita, qué pasa?

— Se ve igual que en mi pesadilla...

Eugene la abrazó ligeramente.

— Ya oíste al doctor, solo fue un susto.

— Ngh... —se quejó Varian de repente y se movió ligeramente.

— ¿Varian? —preguntó ella esperanzada.

Él abrió los ojos y parpadeó ligeramente.

— ¿Rapunzel? —la reconoció— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

— Te desmayaste y te caíste al agua.

Varian se sonrojó en vergüenza.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí —Rapunzel pasó la mano por su frente—. Varian, estás enfermo.

Se sonrojó todavía más.

— Me sentía mal ya desde la mañana —admitió.

— Lo sé —dijo Eugene. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de su error. Los tres le miraban interrogantes.

— ¿Lo sabés, cómo?

— Eh... ¡Mira, fíjate en tu pelo!

La distracción funcionó. Varian, con cara interrogante, tomó un mechón entre sus dedos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se incorporó tan rápido de la impresión, que se mareo— Ugh.

— ¿Sabés qué significa?

Varian negó asombrado mientras tomaba todavía más mechones entre sus dedos.

— N-no, no me había pasado nunca.

— ¿Y tu mechón azul? —cuestionó Lance.

— Es de nacimiento, no sé porque nací así —admitió.

— He vuelto —dijo Lydia abriendo la puerta. Sus ojos brillantes al ver hacía la cama—. ¡Eh, estás despierto! Nos diste un buen susto.

— Me lo han contado, lo siento.

— No hay nada por lo que te tengas que disculpar. Mira, te noté un poco frío, así que te traje una nueva manta, necesitas pasar calor para que te baje la fiebre.

— Gracias, Lydia —agradeció con timidez.

— ¿Lydia? —cuestionó Rapunzel— ¿No la llamas tía?

Varian vio a la princesa con duda y la mujer nombrada se sonrojó bastante.

— Bueno, princesa, la verdad es que yo... todavía no le había dicho que era su tía.

La princesa se llevó una mano a la boca, avergonzada.

— Lo siento, metí la pata.

— No tiene importancia...

— ¿Es cierto? —le preguntó Varian con los ojos enormes clavados en ella. Como si se diese cuenta por primera vez del parecido físico que tenían— ¿Lo eres?

Lydia asintió.

— Era muy pequeña cuando empecé a vivir en el castillo, pero... sí, lo soy.

Varian no necesitó escuchar más para sonreirle y envolverla entre sus brazos, Lydia estuvo más que encantada de corresponder, con ligeras lágrimas de felicidad amenazando con caer de sus ojos.

— Awwe, muy enternecedor... —dijo Lance.

* * *

Hacía mucho que Frederic no entraba a esa cámara en cuestión. Ni tan siquiera dejaba a los sirvientes acercarse, así que cuando giró la llave que siempre llevaba colgada del cuello, oculta bajo la ropa, la puerta chirrió sin poder evitarlo. Adentro todo estaba consumido por las telarañas y el polvo y solo daba hacía unas escaleras de caracol. Era la torre privada del rey, después de todo. Frederic subió las escaleras teniendo cuidado de no haber sido visto, entonces en cuanto llegó a la puerta del primer descansillo la abrió, chirriando también esta, y se encontró con una habitación en desuso, mesa, armario y sillas tapados por sábanas. Frederic descubrió el armario que antaño había sido una pieza gloriosa de decoración y ahora no era más que un mueble olvidado. Abriendo el último cajón que esté mostraba en la parte baja, sacó un libro de tapas brillantes que iluminó la oscuridad del lugar. En realidad, el Diario de Corona no era el único libro importante que poseía el reino.

Frederic corrió las cortinas mohosas y la luz de la luna dio de pleno en la abandonada sala que, antaño, había sido una de las cámaras destinadas a los magos reales, pero hacía muchos siglos que Corona no tenía a ninguno. Esperaba al menos que sus libros aun siguieran funcionando, por este en cuestión parecía que no había pasado el tiempo, al menos.

— Vamos a ver, ¿dónde está la T? —se preguntó a si mismo mientras lo abría— A, F, L, R ¡aquí, T! Y aquí está el hombre que busco.

La página que había captado la atención del rey tenía grabada la imagen de un hombrecillo de roca bastante vivaracho, con grandes hojas verdes a modo de ropa y un sombrero de vivos colores, también creado con esas mismas hojas, lo que era a todas luces su corona. Sobre su cabeza la página rezaba su nombre. Big Daddy, el actual rey Troll en Arendelle. Reino que gobernaban los cuñados de Frederic, al menos la zona humana, la zona mágica de ese reino pertenecía a los Trolls. Si alguien tenía la más fiable información sobre magia en esos tiempos en los que empezaba a quedar en desuso por los humanos, era sin duda la familia real de los Trolls.

— Espero y pueda ayudarme... —susurró Frederic y presionó la imagen del rey Troll.

Del libro salió un haz de luz y dentro de la luz comenzaron a distinguirse imágenes. Frederic se dio cuenta dos segundos después de que estaba viendo lo que parecía el interior de una cueva en una montaña cubierta de nieve. Esperó por lo menos un minuto hasta que escuchó ruidos de alguien acercándose apresuradamente al interior de la cueva. Se trataba de un ser que no era otro que el rey Big Daddy. Ambos reyes de diferentes especies y reinos, unidos por la magia, se miraron a los ojos y Big Daddy saludó a Frederic con la mano.

— Su Majestad, rey Frederic del reino de Corona, ¿estoy en lo correcto? —cuestionó Big Daddy.

El humano asintió solemne.

— Estás en lo correcto como siempre, su Majestad, rey Big Daddy del reino de los Trolls.

El ser le sonrió a través de la luz.

— Disculpa mi retraso para contestar a tu llamada, desde la última vez que hablamos mi pueblo se empeñó en adoptar a un huérfano humano y la verdad es que da bastante guerra, pero es como un regalo caído del cielo. Pero hablame de ti, Frederic, ¿por qué contactas conmigo y no con tus familiares, después de tantos años, y a estás horas de la noche?

— Tú reconociste y advertiste a mis cuñados sobre los poderes de mi sobrina.

— Oh, sí, la princesa Elsa, pobre chiquilla, muchos retos le esperan para cuando tomé la corona, sí.

— ¿También estás enterado de los poderes de mi hija?

— ¡Oh, la princesa Rapunzel! —los ojos del rey Big Daddy brillaron— Escuché que está viva y ya ha salvo en su hogar.

Frederic sonrió ligeramente.

— Eso es cierto, dentro de un mes hará ya un año.

— Me alegro mucho, viejo amigo, en verdad lo hago —dijo el rey Troll—. Yo ya no podría imaginar mi vida si me faltase mi niño humano Kristoff.

— Pero hablando de sus poderes... ¿Estás al tanto de ellos, no es así?

— Tu hija porta en su cabello los poderes de la Gota del Sol que Lord Demanitus hizo caer a la Tierra hace siglos —asintió el Troll, mesándose la barbilla—. La Gota de Sol cura enfermedades, sana heridas y ofrece la juventud eterna.

— Justo sobre Lord Demanitus quería hablarte... Bueno, más bien, sobre su descendiente más directo.

Big Daddy abrió mucho los ojos en alarma.

— ¿Habéis sido amenazado, Frederic?

— ¡Oh, no! Tengo buenas relaciones con la familia Ruddiger. Es solo... el muchacho recientemente acaba de entrar a mi servicio como el Mayordomo Real de mi hija y... bueno, él muestra los mismos síntomas que ella al nacer.

— Hablame de ello.

— Bueno, él acaba de sufrir un accidente, según mi hija y su pareja que estaban con el muchacho en ese momento, de repente se desmayó y se cayó al agua. Cuando le rescataron y le sacaron a la superficie, su cabello brillaba como lo hacía el de mi hija. Solo que ella tiene un brillo dorado y el de él es...

— Un brillo blanco, casi plateado —adivinó Big Daddy.

— ¡Exactamente ese!

— Frederic, ¿sabés si el muchacho sufrió ese accidente ya de noche?

— Fue al anochecer cuando vinieron a buscar ayuda, después su pelo ya brillaba de esa manera, aun estando él sin sentido.

— Es la Gota de Luna, Frederic, la contraparte de los poderes de tu hija —aseguró el rey Troll, muy seguro—. Es un poder peligroso, la Gota de Luna significa enfermedad, destrucción y muerte, pero si lo usas sabiamente resulta muy útil. Lord Demanitus decía que se había deshecho de ese poder, ¿entonces cómo...?

— Big Daddy, eso no es lo único, unas Rocas Negras asolan mi reino.

Algo pareció hacer click en la cabeza del Troll.

— ¿Aparecieron cerca de dónde fue arrancada la flor mágica?

— En el mismo lugar —confirmó Frederic.

El rey Troll parecía tener mucho miedo de repente.

— Recuerdo esas rocas... Estoy seguro de que Demanitus las usó para encerrar el poder de la Gota de Luna y después selló ese poder con la Gota de Sol. ¡Rey Frederic, la flor! Al arrancarla probablemente se liberó el poder de la Gota de Luna.

Frederic se hundió en si mismo.

— Lo que quiere decir que mi reino corre peligro de destrucción y muerte, por mi causa.

— No tan rápido, si la Gota de Luna tiene un portador, tal vez hay esperanza. Su cabello podría romper las rocas ahora que ya no tienen más ese poder dentro de ellas. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que el muchacho en cuestión tiene un buen corazón, de lo contrario, caerá en la oscuridad de sus poderes y eso no sería bueno. Por lo menos se han mostrado a la superficie, debemos estar agradecidos por ello. Pero no pueden haberse mostrado solos, ¿cómo se metieron adentro del muchacho? ¿por qué salieron a la superficie? ¿Dijiste... dijiste que se desmayó?

Frederic asintió.

— Mostraba una fiebre elevada pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba frío...

— Y su cabello brillaba en blanco plateado.

— Y su cabello brillaba —repitió el rey humano, asintiendo.

Big Daddy se mantuvo callado por tres segundos, entonces comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Oh, no, no!

— ¿Qué sucede, Big Daddy?

— Solo conozco un tipo de magia oscura que pueda hacer a alguien reaccionar así. Es un trozo de hielo, atravesando su corazón —aseguró muy seguro de si mismo y apenado.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

— Los portadores de poderes de hielo pueden hacerlo, atravesar un cuerpo sin dejar marcas y clavarle dentro hielo envenenado es muy fácil de hacer para ellos. Ojalá fuera un proceso difícil...

— ¿Y qué es lo que hace?

— No es tanto lo que hace, como quien lo ha puesto ahí, viejo amigo —dijo—. Varia con el género del portador de los poderes oscuros. En el caso de vuestra sobrina, Frederic, un hielo en el corazón depositado por ella iría encaneciendo el cabello hasta dejarlo totalmente blanco y la temperatura corporal bajaría hasta que la víctima se convierte en una estatua de hielo. Pero hielo depositado por un portador varón... ese es mucho más venenoso. Congela las emociones de la víctima, la convierte en un sirviente sin raciocinio propio, pero... el muchacho es portador de otro poder. Tal vez la Gota de Luna dentro de él está luchando por salvarle de la placa de hielo, por eso su cuerpo reaccionó desmayándose y su pelo finalmente brilla.

— ¿Tal vez...? Son únicamente suposiciones.

— Es lo único que puedo sacar sin estar ahí y sin ver al chico y la situación de tu reino por mi mismo. Pero te diré algo, Frederic.

El rey humano abrió muy bien sus oídos.

— El único varón portador de magia negra de hielo que conocí en mi vida fue Zhan Tiri. Hasta donde sé, Demanitus le encerró, pero no murió. En caso de que se haya liberado...

— Lo primero que haría sería cobrar venganza contra los Ruddiger... Y después contra Corona —vaticinó Frederic, su gesto ensombreciendose.

— No tenemos manera de saber si se trata de él o de otro portador desconocido para mi —dijo Big Daddy—. Lo único que está claro es que alguien ha tratado de controlar al muchacho, y teniendo los poderes de la Gota de Luna dentro de sí... Frederic, no le quites ojo al muchacho, aumenta la seguridad entorno a él, es posible que alguien con magia negra esté al tanto del verdadero significado de las Rocas Negras y quiera usarlo contra el reino. No se me ocurre nadie mejor que Zhan Tiri para esa descripción, pero no podemos estar seguros de momento.

— De una forma o de otra, Big Daddy, mi reino y mi gente peligra. ¿Hay alguna solución para el hielo en el corazón?

— Un acto de amor verdadero hacía la persona que fue atacada.

— ¿Un acto de...? ¿Cómo los besos de los cuentos?

— No hace falta llegar a tanto. Hasta la más simple caricia tendría efecto, si viene dada sinceramente desde lo más profundo del corazón.

— No parece fácil.

— Sí, para los humanos esa parte nunca es fácil —dijo el rey Troll—. Confundís el amor con otras emociones muy fácilmente.

— De todas formas, gracias, Big Daddy.

— Cuidate bien, Frederic —pidió. Después la luz se desvaneció y el libro se cerró de golpe.

Frederic golpeó la mesa fuertemente de la frustración y levantó polvo.

— Maldita sea... —estaba metido en un lío de los gordos. Y no podía negar que había sido él mismo quien había puesto a Corona en esa situación.

Y cuando iba a volver a guardar el libro en el mismo cajón, notó algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes.

Faltaba uno de los libros mágicos vedados. El libro espía.


	24. Chapter 24

**— DÉJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _24_**

* * *

A nadie le gustaba el silencio de la noche por los bosques. De hecho, la gran mayoría preferirian estar seguros y a salvo dentro de las murallas del castillo. Pero eran guardias reales y de vez en cuando debían hacer cosas como está... ¿Por qué el camino hacía Vieja Corona tenía que ser tan largo? ¿Por qué ni siquiera ululaban los búhos?

— Vieja Corona está ya al cruzar ese desvío —declaró el Capitán—. Iré yo solo por el momento, no queremos asustar a la gente, de seguro no sucede nada.

Sus hombres asintieron, sin embargo ni tan siquiera tuvieron tiempo de acomodarse, pues un grito de su capitán gritando "¡¿Qué diablos?!" unos segundos después los alertó por completo y, olvidando su orden, pasaron los arboles. Las luces de las linternas iluminaron un grupo de Rocas Negras puntiagudas que les superaban con creces en altura, donde debería haber estado un hermoso campo abierto.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? —soltó Pete al aire, las piernas temblandole sobremanera.

— No sé, pero no me dan buena espina —contestó Stan.

— Cambio de planes, continuamos todos —ordenó el capitán, falsamente tranquilo.

Todos los hombres caminaron entonces por entre las rocas, intentando que su paso no se viera vacilante y sin quitarles el ojo de encima.

— Dios mío... —susurró el capitán nada más el lugubre bosque de rocas se acabó para él, dejando a su vista lo que hasta esa tarde había sido Vieja Corona.

De la impresión la linterna que llevaba se resbaló de sus manos callendo al suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos, prendiendose en fuego inevitablemente e iluminando más el terror. Como iba montado en Maximus, el animal dio un ligero traspies.

— ¡BUSCAD SUPERVIVIENTES! —no tardó en bramar.

Aquí y allá, todas las casas y zonas de cultivo estaban destrozados por las Rocas Negras. Eso ya no era un pueblo, solo simple destrucción. Y lo peor vino cuando el olor a muerte infecto sus fosas nasales. No tardaron en descubrir las partes humanas y desmenbradas de los campesinos.

Fue demasiado para algunos de ellos, que no tardaron en devolver lo que había en sus tripas, si alguna cabeza cortada les devolvía una mirada vacía. Otros guardias que tenían su origen en ese pueblecito no pudieron contener las lágrimas, llamando al aire por sus amigos y familia, sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

— ¿C-crees qué es obra del Brujo de Vieja Corona? —preguntó Pete, estaba mortalmente asustado y se aferraba al fuerte hombro de Stan, ocultando su mirada contra él. Su amigo hacía mi mismo.

Los dos eran demasiado débiles para una situación así. Tanta destrucción y vidas inocentes...

— Se supone que el chico amigo de la princesa es el Brujo —contestó Pete.

— Pues creo que esto demuestra que le juzgaron mal.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Como quieres que lo sepa! —estalló en pánico.

— ¡Capitan, aquí! —exclamó un joven que parecía impasible hacía esas horribles visiones.

Todos le sigunieron traspasando un hueco por un muro natural creado por esas Rocas. Parecía como que quisieran ocultar la casa que estaba detras. Pegada a la muralla que separaba los dominios del reino con los bosques sin dueño, estaba la única que permanecía en pié, la más grande de todas, luciendo como los restos de un antiguo castillo. Rocas negras la atravesaban ahí y allá, pero no lo suficiente para desestabilizarla y destruirla. La entrada estaba abierta de par en par. En ella había un hombre congelado por un grupo de Rocas de color ámbar, con una eterna expresión de terror. Algunos le reconocieron como Quirin, el portavoz de Vieja Corona.

"¿Cómo había pasado eso?" "¿Quién lo había provocado?" Pero sobretodo, "¿por qué?" Eran las preguntas que no dejaban en paz las asustadas mentes de los Guardias Reales. Al Capitán la única pregunta que le rondaba era, "¿Cómo voy a explicarle esto al rey?"

— ¿Qué hacemos, Capitán?

— Quedarnos aquí es una perdida de tiempo —no supo como, pero fue capaz de encontrar su voz—. Regresemos al castillo y avisemos al rey sobre esto. Estad atentos por si os topais con algún herido o superviviente.

— Esto tuvo que haberlo hecho el Brujo —comenzarón los murmullos.

— ¡La presentación del Diario es dentro de dos días, y esto sucede!

— Mis padres, mis hermanos... No, ¿por qué? —lloriqueó otro.

— ¡Y el Brujo está dentro del castillo ahora, el rey nos ha condenado!

— ¡Espero que no sea el inicio de una rebelión eso que escucho! —vociferó el capitán y todos se quedaron callados— No sois niños perdidos ni ancianitas reumaticas, ¡sois Guardias Reales, caballeros del rey, habéis sido entrenados para enfrentar situaciones peores a esta! Pero no podemos resucitar a los muertos y no hay enemigo visible al que combatir... ¡Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es informar al rey! ¡Y que sea la última vez que escuche que alguien pone en duda las decisiones de su Majestad, si no, comenzaré a dar nombres! Y ya sabéis lo que eso significa para nosotros.

Todos los que habían abierto la boca tragaron saliva y temblaron, ninguno de ellos quería ser expulsado y despedido, tachado de traidor a la corona o desterrado.

Así que hicieron de tripas corazón y se prepararon para lo peor. Cuando se enrolaron en la Guardia ya sabían perfectamente donde se estaban metiendo.

* * *

— Mi primer día como guardaespaldas, ¡el primero! Y ya casi pierdo a mi protegido —Harry se autorregañaba a si mismo, dando vueltas dentro de la habitación de Varian, estaba muy nervioso, parecía como si la vida se estuviera burlando de él.

— Tranquilizante hijo, no eres médico, nada puedes hacer contra una enfermedad —trató de calmarle Lydia—, no podías hacer más de lo que hiciste.

— _Yo_ debí rescatarle del agua —refutó.

— Razona, con tu armadura puesta os habriais ahogado los dos.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó y golpeó la pared más cercana— No sirvo para nada.

En su arrebato, se dio cuenta de que se olvido de controlar su voz momentáneamente. Lydia acababa de escuchar su verdadero tono femenino. Harry la miro con cierto temor en sus ojos marrones y la mujer, después de sorprenderse sonrió, entendiendo.

— No te preocupes, igualmente lo sospechaba.

Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron rojas por su desliz y miró hacía el suelo. Hoy definitivamente no era su día.

— ¿Queréis dejar de hablar cómo si no estuviese presente? —se quejó Varian sentado en la cama, mientras acariciaba a Rudigüer, hacía un tiempo que su cabello había vuelto a su estado natural por si solo— Y tú ya deja el numerito, seguro todos sabemos porque el rey te ordenó no despegarte de mi sombra y no es para protegerme, si no para proteger a los demás de mi. Seguro estarías celebrando si hubiese muerto.

Harry le miró con incredulidad, no se esperaba algo así.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a asegurar eso? ¡No sabes nada sobre mi!

— ¡Ya, calmaos! Los dos estáis nerviosos, no podéis razonar bien, así que solamente corramos un tupido velo —ordenó Lydia.

— Yo... lo siento muchísimo —se disculpó Varian—. Todo es tan nuevo para mi y yo solo... solo... Lo siento.

Por un momento había perdido los papeles y no había sentido nada más que odio por todo lo que le rodeaba, no podía explicarlo más, porque ni siquiera él lo entendía. Fue como si algo frío se estuviese adueñando de él. Se tapó más con las mantas y Rudigüer pudo sentir su ligero miedo a si mismo.

Harry se dejo caer en una silla.

— Está bien, supongo —despues se levantó rápidamente, cambiando de opinión y abriendo la puerta del balcón, dándole un poco más de privacidad a sobrino y tía, quienes obviamente necesitaban conocerse—. Necesito aire.

— Varian, hijo, no me hago una idea de lo que has vivido. Pero no todos te consideran un monstruo ni te odian por tus accidentes —dijo Lydia.

— Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo—, no volverá a pasar.

* * *

Harry sintió el viento en su rostro y tomó una bocanada de aire puro, lo cual le relajó un tanto. Horas antes se hacía a la idea que compartir espacio vital con aquel al que llamaban el Brujo sería ciertamente estresante. Seguro comentarios del tipo "clavale la espada cuando menos se lo espere" no se harían de rogar en boca de sus compañeros. Pero no esperó que el mismo chico sugiriese algo así. Al menos hacía una bonita noche.

Ya estaba a punto de calmarse y olvidar lo que pasó, cuando repentinamente vio a grupo de compañeros, liderados por su capitán, entrando rápidamente al patio de armas.

"Algo ha debido de ocurrir" —pensó con urgencia y regresó adentro, encontrándose con que Rapunzel estaba dentro de la habitación.

— Princesa —nombró con urgencia.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó ella, viendo la urgencia en sus ojos.

— No lo sé, pero un grupo de Guardias llega de una exploración.

— ¿Exploraciones por la noche? —cuestionó Lydia—. Eso no se hace a no ser...

— Que el reino este en riesgo —terminó la frase Harry por ella, con tono grave.

— Voy a ver mi padre, por favor, quedate con Varian.

Él asintió y ella salió de la habitación.

— ¿Qué puede estar pasando? —se preocupó Varian.

— No sé me ocurre nada, actualmente estamos en paz con todos los reinos excepto con...

Lydia y Harry compartieron una significativa mirada que Varian no supo descifrar.

— No se atreverían a hacerlo —se asustó Lydia.

— Cuanto apuestas —escupió Harry—. Malditos asquerosos de Saporia.

— Todo esto no me gusta —dijo Varian.

— Tranquilo, seguro que no es más que una llamada de atención.

* * *

¿Corona en peligro? ¿Podría ser Gothel? Rapunzel tenía ese miedo dentro y era bastante difícil de sacar.

Se dirigía rápidamente al salón donde sabía perfectamente sus padres deberían estar cenando en esos momentos, cuando repentinamente algo tiró de ella en dirección a la puerta secreta que solo ella y Varian conocían.

"¿Necesitan mi ayuda?" —pensó preocupada— "¿Justo ahora?"

Nunca desde que era Guardiana de la Primavera había pasado eso. Haciendo de tripas corazón tuvo que decidir rápido y tomar un desvío hacía el pasillo por el que había guiado a Varian el día anterior.

* * *

La deliciosa comida estaba ante él, pero Frederic tenía el estomago cerrado. La charla con Big Daddy y notar la desaparición de uno de los libros mágicos no le dejaba buenas sensaciones. La poca reacción de Quirin a lo que estaba pasando tampoco.

— Querido, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Arianna, viendo con preocupación a su esposo.

— No es nada, cariño.

— Mientes —acusó la reina con la voz más dulce que pudo poner—. Desde a nuestra hija le volvió a crecer el cabello estás distante y frío. He intentado ignorarlo pero ya no puedo más. Es obvio que me estás ocultando algo.

El rey abrió la boca para excusarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, el Capitán de la Guardia interrumpió de repente en el salón.

— ¿A qué viene está interrupción? —quiso saber Frederic, algo molesto.

— Lo lamento, Majestad, pero es importante —tomó una respiración y siguió hablando—. Vieja Corona ha sido atacada por un enemigo de momento desconocido.

— ¿Cuál es el nivel de los daños? —preguntó poniéndose en pié repentinamente.

— Muy altos, no queda piedra encima de otra y no hay rastro de ningún superviviente. Al parecer todos han muerto.

Arianna se llevó una mano a la boca de la impresión y ligeras lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

— Oh, querido...

— Arianna, continua la cena sin mi.

— Pero...

— Mantente al margen —le ordenó a su esposa con voz ruda y salió de la sala dando un portazo.

* * *

Harry se ocultó de la vista de su capitán y del rey contra la esquina, tapandole la boca a Varian, a quien mantenía inmovilizado en su regazo. Era visible que el chico se sentía mejor, después de todo no tardó en saltar de la cama, quería saber que es lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora era obvio que ya no se sentía mejor. Harry sacó la cabeza por el pasillo viendo como se alejaban y respiró tranquilo, en sus brazos Varian ya no luchaba por soltarse.

— Oye, me estas poniendo mi nuevo trabajo muy difícil —se quejó, pero no recibió respuesta del chico, solo comenzó a notar sus manos húmedas, Varian estaba llorando—. Eh, ¿qué pasa?

— Han atacado Vieja Corona —dijo entre lágrimas—. El capitán dijo que no había supervivientes...

Y comenzó a llorar todavía más, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Harry. Sorprendido e incapaz de hacer nada más, el guardia solo lo cargó fácilmente y lo llevó a su habitación. Quería decir alguna palabra de aliento, pero no fue capaz, sin embargo al menos estaba ahí con él y eso ya era algo muy importante.

* * *

— ¡Reniego de este plan! —chilló Andrew en las sombras.

— Una vez que firmaste el contrato, ya no puedes negarte —dijo un hombre desconocido y cubierto de sombras.

— En el contrato no venía explicado que el reino tuviese _magia_ —se quejó Andrew.

— ¿Magia? —el desconocido rió— No hay magos por aquí desde que todos murieron defendiendo inutilmente a los Ruddiger durante el Golpe de Estado de la actual familia real. Deberías aprender algo de historia, _Hubert._

— Acabo de ver el pelo de un chico brillando —se quejó.

— Sí, la peluquería está haciendo realmente grandes avances —sonrió irónico el hombre tras las sombras.

— No me fastidies. Este sitio fue la cuna de los Magos de los doce reinos una vez, puede volver a serlo. ¿Qué me dices del pelo de la princesa y el Brujo de Vieja Corona?

— ¡¿Te vas a echar atrás solo por simples leyendas urbanas?! —el hombre amenazó a Andrew, o mejor dicho, Hubert, con el filo de una espada.

— ¡He visto al brujo con mis propios ojos!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo se veía? ¿Amenazante? Debió ser un momento realmente solemne.

— Bueno, yo... —en verdad él no llamaría amenazante ni solemne a un chico desmayado.

— ¡Escucha! Todos los magos de Corona y sus descendientes llevan siglos tres metros bajo tierra, no queda ni una sola familia de magos en pié y dudo que vayan a salir a la superficie justo ahora —siseó el hombre con acento de Saporia—. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que va salir a la superficie? ¡El Diario! Consiguenos ese _Diario._ O si no haremos que desees ser pasto de los gusanos, justo como lo fueron esos magos tuyos.

No necesitó decir nada más.

"Ya lo estoy deseando" —pensó Andrew, saliendo de la casa en la que estaba dando un portazo.

Se abrigó más en si mismo y caminó en dirección al castillo, sus tripas ya comenzaban a sonar pidiendo alimento. Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos dentro de la muralla cuando vio a Cassandra caminando en su dirección.

"Lo que me faltaba" —pensó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! —le cuestionó su "prometida".

— Lo siento, cariño, pero Corona es tan hermoso por la noche, no pude evitar salir a dar un paseo —se excuso—. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu pequeño amigo?

— Mejor, mucho mejor.

— Me alegro.

Y sus tripas comenzaron a sonar, dejándole en vergüenza. Ella sonrió ligeramente, sin que se notase que era una sonrisa falsa.

— Regresemos al castillo, es la hora de la cena —él asintió.

Caminaban cuando vieron una luz mayor que las que salían de las ventanas de las casas cerca del patio. Se trataba de la herrería, ¿por qué Xavier estaría todavía abierto a está hora?

— ¡Marco, recoge los bidones de la entrada por mi, haz el favor! —les llegó la voz del musculado hombre a la calle.

"¿Marco?" —se cuestionó Cassandra y giró la cabeza en dirección a la herrería.

— ¡Ya voy, jefe! —y a la luz se descubrió un campesino jovencito, rebelde cabello negro, delgado y desgarbado, chispeantes ojos azul cian.

El corazón de Cassandra dio un vuelco al verle y por poco tropieza con sus propios píes.

— ¿Varian? —no pudo evitar susurrar. Pero pues menuda tontería, era obvio que no era Varian. Aunque eran verdaderamente idénticos por una simple casualidad, ya había escuchado que el chico se llamaba "Marco".

Chico que notó su mirada verde posada en su persona y giró la cabeza en dirección a la pareja. Les saludó con una mano.

— ¡Hola! ¿Se os ofrece algo?

Cassandra salió de su ensoñación. Definitivamente, esa no era la voz de Varian, aunque tenían un timbre parecido.

— No, gracias de todas formas —le negó ella e instó a Andrew a alejarse.

— ¡Pasen una buena noche! —exclamó el campante adolescente atrás de ellos.

— ¿Con quién hablas, Marco? —preguntó Xavier saliendo y el chico tan parecido a Varian señaló en dirección a la pareja que ya se alejaba.

— ¡Ah, sí, es la hija del Capitán de la Guardia! Buena chica, muy enérgica, sé amable con ella si alguna vez vuelve.

— Sí, jefe —y ambos cargaron con los bidones.

Marco fue el primero en entrar y Xavier fue después, no sin antes echar una cautelosa mirada hacía atrás.

— ¿Te dijo que fue lo que quería a estas horas? —cuestionó el herrero cerrando bien la puerta del local.

— Al parecer solo estaba de paso —contestó el chico a la vez que se quitaba el mandil y los guantes de trabajo manchados de grasa y los sustituia por un mandil y unos guantes de cocina—. Iré a preparar la cena.

— Umm... —musitó Xavier.

El herrero no supo porque, pero había algo en el aire que no le olía bien, en un sentido puramente metaforico claro, la comida de Marco siempre había sido de su favorita y su aroma también, incluso ahora que en todo el reino el aire se notaba pesado, como predijendo un desastre.


	25. Chapter 25

**— DÉJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 _ **25**_

* * *

— ¿Qué la temperatura de la Primavera está bajando? —preguntó Rapunzel, preocupada.

— Lo hace en nuestros mundos, al menos, seguro en el tuyo también ocurre —dijo Mérida.

Ambas princesas se encontraban, junto con Hiccup, sentadas en una mesa cuadrangular de cuatro tronos. Rapunzel estaba sentada de cara al jefe vikingo, que escuchaba la situación con gravedad, Mérida, por su parte, le daba la cara a un trono vacío, el de Jack.

— Bueno, noté una ligera brisa, pero por lo demás no había nada diferente.

— ¿Nada? ¿Ningún cambio en tus estados de ánimo o en tu salud? —cuestionó el Guardián del Otoño— ¿Qué me dices de tu Reserva, qué hay de él?

La princesa escocesa abrió los ojos enormes y vio a la rubia como si la hubieran golpeado.

— ¿Tú también tienes un Reserva? —preguntó sorprendida— ¡Soy la única que se ha quedado sola, acaso!

— Mérida, eso ahora no entra en cuestión —se quejó Hiccup y la pelirroja calló, teniéndole que dar la razón a su compañero y amigo.

Rapunzel, por su parte, miraba la madera de la mesa con sus ojos verdes declarando nerviosismo. Viéndola, Hiccup suspiró, se cruzó de brazos, y recargo su espalda en una esquina del trono.

— Está bien, dinos.

Interrogar a Rapunzel era como pedirle explicaciones a una niña sobre un suelo embarrado, cuando ella misma también estaba embarrada de píes a cabeza. Estaba cantado desde antes de empezar.

— Varian está enfermo —dijo jugando con sus manos, el único varón presente levantó una ceja.

— ¿Solo eso?

— ¿Qué tiene? —se interesó Mérida.

— Fiebre —contestó ella.

— Es un sin sentido —se quejó Hiccup—. Nosotros mismos nos hemos puesto enfermos alguna vez y no afectó a nuestras estaciones.

— ¿Qué hay de Jack? —se interesó la princesa de alborotado cabello, viendo directamente al trono vacío del Guardián del Invierno.

Rapunzel se encogió de hombros ligeramente. No le conocía, así que no podía decir nada. Sin embargo Hiccup se frotó la barbilla.

— Jack está muerto, es un fantasma, así que en un sentido práctico dudo que haya habido cambios en él, por otra parte —sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el trono del más inmaduro de los Guardianes—, ama su estación, una parte de él siempre está pendiente de ella, nunca antes faltó a una reunión.

— Nunca antes de Rapunzel —dijo la princesa pelirroja y la rubia por algún motivo se sintió ofendida.

¿Estaba siendo evitada?

— Esta es la primera reunión que hemos tenido que hacer desde que ella se incorporó a nosotros —Hiccup se frotó las sienes—. Tanto él como yo representamos a las estaciones del frío, pero no soy capaz de notar ninguna perturbación en mi estación. En Berk estamos en otoño y todo va según lo previsto, Rapunzel, en tu mundo es verano y según nos contaste no hay nada extraño en eso, pero Mérida, es primavera en tu mundo y no deberías de notar ese frío.

— Jack vino a visitarme a mi mundo hace unos meses en invierno, estaba emocionado por ver a Angus, no veía un caballo desde que estaba... Bueno, vivo. Le ayudó a recuperar nuevos recuerdos, al menos esos espero —explicó la princesa escocesa—. Y, por supuesto, Hiccup, sabes como es él, no pudo evitar hacer un espectáculo con su nieve. A lo mejor algo de sus poderes se quedó ahí y por eso el fuerte helado.

— ¿Quieres decir qué tal vez solo sea una falsa alarma? —Rapunzel ganaba esperanzas.

— Ojala y sea así, pero nosotros no podemos confirmarlo. Jack controla el frío, él si puede hacerlo, pero ya que parece que por alguna razón hoy no nos va a dignar con su presencia —los tres se quedaron mirando el trono vacío por unos segundos, como si el difunto fuese a aparecer de repente, antes de que Hiccup continuase—, lo mejor es viajar a su mundo para buscarle.

— El suyo es un mundo mucho más avanzado al nuestro —dijo Mérida— y también casi sin magia. Se puede salir de él si tienes poderes, pero volver a entrar...

— Si Jack puede hacerlo, también nosotros —aseguró Hiccup, sonriendo—. Y una vez dentro no será difícil encontrarle, quiero decir, es obvio que creemos en él.

— Ahí viven los Guardianes de la Infancia y también el Hombre de la Luna, cualquiera de ellos puede indicarnos el camino hasta él. Según Jack me contó, dos de ellos recorren todo su mundo cada noche, solo hay que pedirles que nos guíen hasta Jack.

— Me encantaría ir y ver esa civilización tan avanzada —dijo Hiccup, suspirando—. Pero no puedo, en mi mundo hay un pueblo que me necesita.

La pelirroja trató de ocultar la pena que sentía por su amigo, ella sabía que no le gustaba nada ser el jefe, le limitaba para todo lo que le gustaba hacer.

— Iré yo —dijo Mérida—. Mi padre está demasiado ocupado con mis hermanos y el reino como para notar que no estoy durante un tiempo. De todas formas le dejare una nota contándole alguna trola.

— ¿Qué hay de tu madre? —cuestionó el jefe vikingo.

— Ella es un mal distinto que confrontaré al volver —Mérida le quitó hierro al asunto—. ¿Raps, me acompañas? Ahora que tienes un pelo normal seguro no darás tanto la nota.

La princesa de Corona realmente quería, pero recordó a Varian, recordó a la Guardia y su sospechosa expedición nocturna, recordó a Gothel y eso se notó en sus ojos.

— Lo pillo —dijo la otra princesa tras segundos de silencio—. Tienes planes. Que bueno que yo no. Más diversión para mi.

— Rapunzel, ¿en serio todo está bien? —cuestionó Hiccup clavándole la mirada— ¿Nada malo en el clima de tu reino o en ti recientemente?

La muchacha rubia sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de pasar saliva. Pero negó. Sus sospechas con respecto a Varian y Gothel no podían estar vinculadas a las estaciones, ¿verdad?

— Por favor, Hiccup, mirala, ¡está como una rosa! —exclamó Mérida y se levantó golpeando la mesa— ¡Zanjado el asunto, me voy de viaje!

— ¡Espera! —exclamó Rapunzel tomando a Mérida del brazo de forma inconsciente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Es... estrictamente necesario que nadie sepa lo que... bueno, lo que somos y lo qué hacemos?

Hiccup fruncio el ceño.

— Lo sabía, te pasó algo.

Y entonces ella ya no pudo guardar silencio. Les contó la pesadilla que tuvo, les habló del miedo latente que tenía desde hace un año a que su raptora volviese, y el despertar de los poderes de Varian, incluido su accidente y el ataque de nervios que la atacó a ella cuando (según ella) él más la necesitaba y el interrogatorio al que seguro Cassandra la sometería.

Mérida se veía sinceramente afectada por su relato, se lo demostró dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a modo de ánimo. Por su parte, el vikingo tan distinto a la media la escuchaba analizando su situación lo más fríamente posible.

— Díselo —dijo finalmente, muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó la princesa pelirroja.

— Sí, quiero decir, ¿por qué no? Hasta ahora no le hemos dicho nada a nadie porque no teníamos la necesidad, pero en realidad no tenemos porque ocultarlo —dijo—. El Hombre de la Luna nunca nos dijo que tuviéramos que mantenerlo como un secreto, simplemente confió en nosotros para salvaguardar las estaciones, no creo que eso cambie si alguien más lo sabe. De todas formas el poder está dentro de nosotros, no es como que terceros tengan la manera de interferir.

— La otra cosa está en que nos crean —comentó Mérida, riendo, coincidiendo en lo dicho por Hiccup.

— Entonces, sí, se lo diré —Rapunzel sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo como un peso se iba de sus hombros, ante la posibilidad de poder contarle la verdad a su mejor amiga y a su novio, y claro, también a sus padres—. Pero preferiría quedarme en mi mundo, mientras las cosas continúen así de tensas.

Mérida asintió.

— Lo entendemos, lo mejor será que me encuentre con Jack cuanto antes y juntos iremos a tu mundo.

El de cabello caoba asintió.

— No me gustaría meterme en una guerra que no es mía...

— Es solo una forma de hablar —Merida tranquilizo a Rapunzel, que ya comenzaba a poner cara de alarma por las palabras del vikingo.

— Pero si algo se complicase, por favor llevame con vosotros.

Mérida sonrió.

— Por supuesto que no dejaremos que te pierdas la diversión, Una Pierna.

— Ya deja de llamarme así —Hiccup se quejó.

— Chicos... —interrumpió Rapunzel.

— ¿Sí? —preguntaron ambos.

— Muchas gracias por escucharme, de verdad —ellos le sonrieron.

— Por eso somos amigos —contestaron.

Y Rapunzel marchó a su mundo mucho más tranquila, sin sospechar las terribles noticias que le esperaban en él.


	26. Chapter 26

**— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _26_**

* * *

Rapunzel chocó con su madre en la sala, y se la encontró dando vueltas por la misma, preocupada.

— Hola, siento llegar tarde a cenar —dijo—. ¿Mamá, qué sucede?

— ¡Pequeña! —exclamó Arianna, abrazándola— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Yo... Fui a llevarle la cena a Varian y me atrase, pero...

— Oh, Varian, pobre criatura, pobre, pobre...

Rapunzel empezaba a asustarse.

— Mamá, ¿qué pasó?

— Cariño, ha pasado algo muy malo —dijo la reina, acariciando el cabello rubio de su hija—. Alguien ha atacado Vieja Corona.

La princesa en un segundo sintió frío y su corazón se aceleró debido al miedo.

— ¿Están bien?

— No, cielo —Arianna comenzó a lagrimear—, no lo están...

La princesa no perdió el tiempo para correr en dirección al cuarto de Varian, cuando llegó vio la cena que le había traído antes, sin tocar, y a su amigo deshaciendose en sollozos en brazos de Lydia, quien tampoco se lo podía creer.

Las miradas de la mujer y de Harry se giraron para verla, pero no dijeron nada, no era necesario. En silencio se sentó en la cama, uniéndose al doloroso abrazo de sobrino y tía, el miedo que antes sintió convirtiéndose en enfado y solo podía pensar en una culpable.

 _Gothel._

* * *

— ¡Ha ido demasiado lejos! —gritó ella en su habitación, dando vueltas enojada.

Después de horas, habían conseguido calmar a Varian para hacerlo dormir. O eso o las lágrimas lo habían cansado y era mejor que se apagase del mundo por unas horas. Eugene, Lance y Cassandra la miraban ir de un lado para otro, con algo de miedo, nunca la habían visto así de desquiciada, eran incapaces de mirarla a los ojos.

— Rubita, tranquila, no sabemos si ha sido Gothel...

— ¡¿Y quién más que ella?! —gritó, desesperada— Ella ya me lo advirtió, me dijo que iba a pagar por lo que le hice, y Varian, su pelo... su padre... Si me hubiese quedado con ella en la Torre nada de esto habría pasado.

Y tan fácil como estar hecha una furia, ahora se había sentado en el suelo, sintiéndose increíblemente culpable.

— Vamos, Rubita, no digas eso... —Eugene se acercó a ella y la abrazó ligeramente.

— Yo era la que quería salir al exterior..., pero si me hubiera quedado... Soy tan egoísta.

— La única egoísta era ella —interrumpió Cassandra.

— Sí, ella te tenía encerrada solo porque le convenía por tus poderes, no te merecías eso, princesa —habló también Lance.

— ¿Mis poderes? —Rapunzel acarició levemente su cabello con aire de tristeza, todo lo contrario al día anterior— Ya no los tengo... ¡Oh, como se supone que voy a proteger al reino si ya no tengo mi pelo mágico!

— No necesitas hacerlo —interrumpió de repente Frederic, entrando en la habitación de su hija, y todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, viendo al rey sorprendidos—. Sea el que sea el que lo hizo, busca a tu amigo, no a ti.

Si eso iba con la intención de tranquilizarla, la verdad es que no fue demasiado efectivo.

— Disculpe, ¿qué quiere decir con eso, majestad? —preguntó Cassandra y el hombre regio la miró intensamente por unos segundos.

— Cassandra, tu padre te busca —dijo acercándose al grupo manteniendose estoico y con las manos detrás de su espalda—. Sugiero que vayas a verle, en cuanto a vosotros dos —miró a Eugene y Lance con cierto desdén—, dejadme un momento a solas con mi hija, no lo repetiré dos veces.

Estaba claro que ninguno quería tener problemas con el rey, al menos no de momento, así que salieron. Los dos varones no se quedaron muy lejos de la puerta, sin embargo, acompañando a Stan y Pete, quienes hacían guardia en silencio y con el rostro desolado, Cassandra, por su parte, si fue a ver a su padre, no sin antes quedarse unos segundos parada delante de la puerta del cuarto de Varian, sin poderlo evitar.

"No sé que es lo que está pasando —se dijo a si misma palabras que nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta—, pero voy a afrontarlo con entereza, por el reino... por ti, Varian, vengaré a tu padre"

Y deseaba en lo más hondo no tener que vengarle a él también.

* * *

— ¡NO PUEDES DESHACERTE DE VARIAN! —los cuatro hombres escucharon perfectamente el grito de la princesa detrás de las puertas y se quedaron tiesos como palos, desde luego no deseaban estar en la piel del rey en ese momento— ¡NO ME PUEDES PEDIR ESO, ES INHUMANO!

— Rapunzel, no te estoy pidiendo nada, simplemente te estoy avisando —Frederic hacía muy bien para ocultar el hecho de que a él también se le estaba partiendo el corazón—. Creo que estoy siendo lo suficientemente comprensivo al perdonarte por ocultarme lo que pasó contigo y las Rocas Negras, ahora te pido que me devuelvas esa comprensión.

— No puedo, no puedo —ella golpeó ligeramente el pecho de su padre sin poderlo evitar—. Él es mi amigo, no puedo dejarle ahora, no...

— Rapunzel, entre un solo chico, sea amigo o no, y el reino entero, la decisión está clara —sonaba muy duro, pero era cierto—. Como rey, si puedo evitar una guerra y, sobretodo, más muertes, dándole al enemigo al chico que quiere, ¡por Dios que lo haré!

— ¿Qué si yo estuviera en el lugar de Varian? —chilló ella— ¿Dejarias que me llevasen de nuevo si eso asegura lo mejor para el reino?

— Rapunzel, tú no eres él, ni tienes dentro un poder que puede matarnos a todos —sentenció Frederic—. Una futura reina piensa por su reino. Está decidido que Varian será sacrificado por el bien de todos, lo quieras o no.

— ¡Varian es parte de mi reino! —se quejó entre lágrimas, pero Frederic hizo como que no la escuchaba y se acercó a la puerta.

— Cuando seas reina, sabrás el porque de esta decisión —y se fue.

Cuando se alejaba por el pasillo, hizo como que los cuatro varones no le miraban y se alejó.

— ¡Rubita! —gritó Eugene entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

Su novia se encontraba con la cara empapada por las lágrimas, abrazando fuermente las tijeras que Varian había hecho para ella.

— Eugene, por favor, dime que hago —le miró con súplica y se le encogió el corazón—. ¿Qué hago?

Pero él solo la abrazó sin saber que decir.

* * *

— ¿Cómo qué me lleve a Varian lejos? —Cassandra vio a su padre totalmente sorprendida.

— Ya he hablado con Harry y a él no le importa dejar Corona para siempre con él, pero temo que solo él no sea suficiente.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— Cassandra, te digo esto porque eres mi hija y confío en ti, y espero que no me decepciones contándoselo a alguien más —ella calló, esperando a que siguiera—. Los Corona no son la verdadera familia real.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —ella explotó.

— Tranquilizate, por favor.

— Pero si no son ellos, ¿quién?

— Los Ruddiger... Ahora que Quirin ha muerto, Varian es el último con verdadera sangre real.

Cassandra estaba mortalmente impactada. Varian, ¿con sangre real?

— Creo que... necesito sentarme.

— Hija, un enemigo del pasado de su familia ha vuelto para cobrar venganza. Ya ha acabado con Quirin y con lo que quedaba del Viejo Reino, solo le queda deshacerse de tu amigo.

— ¡Entonces le defenderemos! —dijo golpeando la mesa ante ella.

— No —el capitán negó con la cabeza—, nosotros no, tú lo harás.

— ¿Qué?

— Hija mía, el rey no es tonto, sabe que todo el reino cundirá en pánico en cuanto se sepa lo que ha ocurrido y él planea apaciguarlos... haciendo oficial la ejecución del Brujo de Vieja Corona.

Ella apretó los puños, masticando las noticias.

— Piensa culparle de lo que pasó y va a matarle por ello... —la ira bullía en su interior—. No puedo creerte, eso es simplemente asqueroso.

— Sin embargo, es la verdad, por eso vamos a ayudarle a escapar.

— Papá... —Cassandra miró al hombre sorprendida y él sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Por qué harías eso? Si te descubren eso sería...

— Alta traición, lo sé, mi niña, lo sé —el le tomó las manos—. Pero no soy tonto, hija, sé cosas de las que tú todavía no te has dado cuenta y que te pesaran toda la vida si dejo que esa ejecución tenga lugar, no quiero eso.

— Papá, no puedo entenderte —ella negó.

— ¿Quieres qué Varian viva?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— Pues vete con él y con Harry, fuera del reino ya no será una amenaza.

— Pero él mismo seguirá estando en peligro.

El capitán asintió.

— Por eso necesita que le protejan, y además —él le acarició el cabello con cierta nostalgia—, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que acabarás llendo tras él tarde o temprano, ¿así qué por qué no irte?

— Pero, papá, entiende, si me voy...

— No podrás volver nunca —asintió el hombre, aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir, hacía años que no deseaba llorar como ahora—. Cariño, sé que estarás bien, te he criado para cosas como está, eres una gran guerrera y sé que vas a tener una buena vida.

Cassandra se quedó callada mirando a la nada por unos minutos, tomando su decisión, pero finalmente habló con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Voy a extrañarte mucho, papá —y lo abrazó como si fuera su único salvavidas.

— Yo también, cariño —dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Uno de despedida.


	27. Chapter 27

**— DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 ** _27_**

* * *

Se suponía que el día anterior a la presentación del Diario, Corona debía bullir de exaltación y alegría. Era uno de los pocos días en los que a la nobleza no le importaba mezclarse con los plebeyos como si fuesen uno. Sin embargo, este año no sería así. Corona estaba de luto, casi toda Vieja Corona estaba muerta y los miles de difuntos jamás volverían. Era una pérdida demasiado grande.

Varian se despertó con pesar y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Rudigüer mirándole con preocupación y tristeza.

"No fue una pesadilla" —pensó— "En verdad soy huérfano".

Se incorporó de la cama, el cielo todavía estaba oscuro, no había sido capaz de dormir mucho, realmente. A los píes de su cama, Harry también yacía dormido, pero los movimientos de su protegido le despertaron.

— Buenos días —dijo con voz pastosa, aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo eran.

— ¿Qué hora es?

Harry se desperezo como pudo y abrió de par en par el armario de la habitación, para sacar de su interior un costoso reloj de oro. Se sorprendió por la hora que indicaban las manijas.

— Muy pronto incluso para un Mayordomo Real. Deberías volver a dormir.

— No creo que pudiera —dijo él, pura tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

— Al menos debes tratar...

— ¿Sabes lo qué es ser huérfano, Harry? —preguntó.

La expresión del Guardia se ensombreció.

— Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Cuándo se supera?

Varian no era ajeno a la muerte. Siempre estuvo al otro lado de la puerta cuando sus abuelos murieron, estuvo presente cuando su madre dio el último suspiro, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Pero lo de su padre había sido sorpresivo, un día le tenía... Y al otro... Nunca sabemos cuándo será la última vez de nada, ¿verdad?

Si no lo haces por ti, entonces hazlo por mi.

Su padre no estaba y con él se habían ido todos los motivos para quedarse en el castillo, salvo, tal vez, sobrevivir. Ahora si estaba solo en el mundo, al menos así lo sentía.

— Eso no lo sé —dijo Harry—, todavía no lo he logrado.

Varian asintió pesadamente y se levantó.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas de nuevo?

Necesitaba confirmar que lo que pasó fue real.

— ¿El resto del castillo está dormido?

— Sería lo normal —asintió Harry.

— Crees... —Varian decidió no pensar mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mentir, de nuevo. Y todo por la promesa que le hizo a Rapunzel— ¿Crees qué podría tomar un baño?

Lo bueno de tener un guardaespaldas del sexo contrario, es que no podía seguirte hasta lugares privados como el baño, lo máximo que podía hacer era quedarse en la puerta.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó Varian con el cubo de agua caliente en una mano y una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias por no dejarme solo —agradeció.

— Es mi trabajo, chico.

— Aun así.

Y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Vertió el agua en la tina solo para disimular mientras su mirada giró a la ventana de piedra y al exterior iluminado por la luna.

— Tendrás que hacerte pasar por mi, amigo —le susurró a Rudigüer. El mapache se metió a la tina sin dudarlo y dio unos ligeros chapoteos en el agua. Con suerte Harry caería en la trampa y pensaría que estaba escuchando al alquimista y no a su mascota. Esperaba que no se le diera por tratar de comenzar una conversación—. Feliz baño.

Fue hasta la ventana abriéndola con sigilo.

"O lo logro, o me mato" —pensó con el corazón acelerado, y a esas alturas, ambas opciones le venían bien.

Sacó la cuerda que traía celosamente escondida bajo la toalla.

"Vamos, Rapunzel lo hacía continuamente, seguro no es para tanto"

Amarró la cuerda fuertemente al toallero después de amarrarla a su cintura y entre sus axilas y se sentó en el borde de la ventana. El viento de la madrugada parecía invitarlo a una muerte segura.

"No lo pienses o será peor —seguía pensando, irónicamente—. ¡Esto es un suicidio!"

Seguro iban a encontrar su cuerpo hecho tortilla en el suelo, pero no se permitía parar ahora. Sus guantes no estaban pensados para ese tipo de riesgos, así que tuvo que abandonarlos. En cuanto se los quitó, su cabello se volvió azul de nuevo, aunque no notó ese detalle, había demasiado miedo, pero también determinación, bullendo dentro de él como para pararse a ver su pelo. Hizo la mayor tensión de su vida aferrándose a la cuerda... Y saltó al vacío. En lugar de caer en picada, ahí se quedó suspendido en el aire, ahogando el quejido de dolor por la tensión que le producía la cuerda alrededor de su cuerpecito. Sus pies tocaron la pared y él inclinó su cuerpo.

Dentro, Rudigüer, con sus patitas mojadas, sujetaba la cuerda a todo lo que daba. Varian le sonrió en agradecimiento y también tratando de quitarle presión al asunto, primera vez en la vida que se alegraba de ser un pequeño fideo andante. Le hizo una seña al animal con la cabeza y él comenzó a dejar caer poco a poco el objeto debido al peso del ser humano, quien se deslizó hacía abajo, mirando todo el tiempo hacía un lado. Porque mirar hacía arriba o hacía abajo solo le hacía mal. Se deslizó lo suficiente como para acabar sentado en la barandilla de un pequeño paseo descubierto que no habría reconocido, si no fuera porque estuvo ahí con Rapunzel hace dos días.

Se desató y tocó suelo. A partir de ahí se apresuró lo más que pudo, todo estaba oscuro pero aun así lo intentaba, hasta que llegó a tientas a la pared que contenía la escalera secreta.

La tocó con las palmas de las manos y la piedra crujió deslizándose.

— No fue un sueño... —susurró adentrándose dentro— ¡Mejor porque necesito ayuda!

Y si tenía que recibir ayuda de la magia... ¡Pues bien, estaba desesperado!

El camino escaleras arriba se le hizo mucho más largo de lo que le pareció la vez anterior, comenzaba a desesperarse, cuando por fin vio luz.

— ¡Hiccup! —gritó saliendo al exterior, pero se paró en seco— ¿D-dónde estoy?

En Raven Point no, eso seguro.

— ¡No, me equivoqué de camino!

Miró alrededor sin comprender nada de lo que veía. Parecía estar en medio de un bosque verde. De un verde demasiado brillante, no parecía real. No lo era, de hecho, mirando arriba no encontró cielo, pero si un techo de metal. Estaba en un interior que buscaba imitar un exterior, ¿pero por qué? Y eso no era lo más raro, no, sin duda. A su lado corría un río de agua espeja y... ¿negra? Un momento... ¡¿Era eso chocolate?! ¡Un río de chocolate!

— ¡¿Dónde estoy?! —repitió asustado, buscando por donde había entrado. Suspiró de alivio al ver el corredor de escaleras y estuvo a punto de escapar, pero alguien le cortó el paso.

— Estás en la Guarida del Conejo de Pascua, el lugar donde todos los niños del mundo desean estar —un extraño chico mayor que él, pero que se veía muy amigable, le extendió una mano a modo de saludo, que Varian aceptó solo por instinto y él se la agito con garbo. A ese chico le sobraban ganas de vivir, justo lo que a él le faltaban—, al menos los de mi mundo. ¡Soy Jack Frost, Guardián del Invierno!

— ¿H-has dicho el Conejo de Pascua? Pero si no...

Jack enseguida le tapó la boca con las manos.

— ¡Shhhh! ¡Eso que estabas a punto de decir está prohibido decirlo aquí, el canguro se enfada mucho!

¿El canguro? Varian enarco una ceja.

— Oh, lo siento —le destapó la boca—. Supongo que eres el Reserva de la Guardiana de la Primavera.

Varian asintió un tanto aturdido.

— Soy Varian y... ¡¿tú flotas?!

Jack comenzó a reír posando sus píes descalzos en el suelo.

— Sí, vuelo, eso forma parte de mis poderes. Soy Guardián de la Diversión además del Invierno. Me encargo de convertir esto —tomó las comisuras de la boca de Varian con los dedos y las elevó hacía arriba en una sonrisa—, en esto.

— ¿Con esos poderes podrías ayudarme?

— Vivo para arreglarle la vida a los niños —dijo con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

— ¡No soy un niño! —se quejó Varian.

— Casi no, pero aun lo eres. Creeme, tengo un buen ojo para eso.

No consiguió el efecto esperado. Varian se entristeció todavía más.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? —Jack posó una mano en su hombro.

— Las cosas iban tan bien y de repente todo se desmorona. Todo en lo que creo es una mentira, ella no me ve, creí que sí pero para ella soy invisible y tengo que vivir a su lado sin que me dé importancia...

La expresión de Jack cayó al escucharle.

— ¿Invisible, eh? Sé perfectamente bien como se siente ser así.

— Además he tenido que cambiar por completo de vida, irme de casa... ¡Y ahora es posible que mi padre esté muerto, y yo no he podido hacer nada! ¡Ni siquiera sé que ha pasado!

Varian no pudo evitarlo, rompió en llanto frente al chico pálido, quien solo acertó a darle ligeras palmaditas en la espalda.

— Suena como un verdadero marrón... ¡Menos mal que has venido hasta mi! ¡Chicos! —Merida y Bunnymund aparecieron— Chica, tenías razón, parece que tenemos trabajo en el mundo de la Guardiana de la Primavera.

* * *

Cuando Varian regresó al castillo, el cielo todavía marcaba que era de noche, pero no volvió solo. La Guardiana del Verano y el Guardián del Invierno le acompañaban.

— Saltó una alarma de que el tiempo se descontrolaba en tu mundo. Un frente frío que no era natural.

— Y por eso me llamaron a mi, por alguna razón llevo meses sin contacto —dijo Jack, duda en su rostro blanco.

— ¿Frente frío? —cuestionó Varian— Yo no noté ningún...

De repente, recordó algo de aquel mismo día. El recuerdo que perdió antes de desmayarse por primera vez. El frío velador invadiendo su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse y entonces...

 _Hola, Demanitus..._

— Alguien me atacó... —susurró.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Mérida.

— ¡Hacía frío, alguien entró en mi cuarto, me atacó por detrás y me hizo...! Ese tipo me hizo enfermar.

Mérida posó una mano en su frente.

— Sí, parece que tienes fiebre, tal y como Rapunzel me dijo...

— ¿Un hechicero malvado? —preguntó Jack— Tengo experiencia peleando con un tipo así. Mérida.

— ¿Jmn?

— Tú eres una chica, seguro que si interrumpes en la habitación de otra chica no sería tan malo que si lo hiciera yo.

— Entiendo, buscaré a Rapunzel. Este castillo parece muy distinto al mío, pero tomaré el reto.

Ella desapareció entre las sombras.

— En cuanto a nosotros, me parece que te llevaré a tu habitación, necesitas descanso.

Varian fruncio el ceño.

— Alguien ha matado a mi padre, no descansaré hasta dar con él —y Varian comenzó a caminar y a Jack no le quedó de otra que seguirle.

— Estupendo, ¿tienes un plan?

Varian frenó justo donde dejó la cuerda.

— No todavía, por eso pedí refuerzos —e intentó escalar por la cuerda, pero solo consiguió hacer el ridículo.

Jack ahogó una risa.

— Entonces deja actuar a los refuerzos, permiteme — Jack tomó a Varian y voló siguiendo la puerta hasta el baño, justo a tiempo.

— Varian, ¿cuánto más piensas tardar? —preguntó Harry.

— Ahhh... Ahhh, ¡no mucho más! —dijo mientras quitaba la cuerda— ¡Llévatela, por favor y escondete!

— Tranquilo por mi —dijo Jack mientras tiraba distraídamente la cuerda por la ventana—, no me verá.

El chico metió la cabeza en el agua, ya fría, y Rudigüer se encargó de revolverle el cabello.

— Gracias, chico —susurró mientras se secaba la cara. Entonces vio su reflejo en el agua y perdió el aliento—. No de nuevo... ¿Qué significa?

Se tocó su cabello azul.

— ¿Algo va mal? —preguntó Jack. Varian le miró con ojos desorbitados— Tranquilo, solo tú me escuchas.

— ¿Varian?

— ¡No estoy visible! —gritó mientras se quitaba el pijama y se lo cambiaba por el traje de mayordomo— Vete, vete, vete.

— ¿Hay alguien contigo ahí dentro?

— ¡Le hablo a Rudigüer!

— Ah...

Por mientras, Jack se partía de risa flotando en un rincón. Varian se puso los guantes y su pelo cambió de nuevo a negro.

— ¡Eh, tu pelo cambió de color, que pasada!

Varian decidió no darle importancia de momento y abrió la puerta.

— Estoy listo.

— Perfecto, es casi la hora de tu desayuno.

Varian siguió a Harry por los pasillos que poco a poco se llenaban de ruidos y miró hacía atrás.

Jack los seguía flotando a su lado, jugando distraídamente con su bastón. Harry realmente no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Se enfrentaba a algo desconocido, pero por lo menos no estaba solo.

No tenía ni idea de los problemas que realmente se le echaban encima.


	28. Chapter 28

— **DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 _ **28**_

* * *

Rapunzel permaneció despierta, era incapaz de dormir. Miró fijamente las tijeras. La decisión de su padre, sus pesadillas, Varian muerto.

 _No_.

Por fin se levantó y se quitó los restos de lágrimas con decisión, no sabría cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí parada, pero ya era el momento de hacer algo. Si alguien quería llevarse a su amigo, tendría que pasar por sobre ella primero. Pero tenía que pensar con cabeza fría primero, no podía hacerlo sola.

Observó a su novio, en algún momento Eugene se había dormido mientras trataba de darle apoyo, no le culpaba, pero debían actuar rápido. Le tocó el hombro para despertarle.

— Eugene, Eugene, deprisa.

— Ugh... —el ex-ladrón se encontraba plácidamente dormido en el suelo, y le costó un poco volver a conectar el cerebro— ¿Qué hago aquí?

— Te dormiste —esclareció ella, como si el hecho de que su novio estuviera durmiendo en el suelo de su habitación fuera lo más normal—. Vamos, no es momento para eso, sacaremos a Varian de aquí.

Con esa última frase, él lo recordó todo de repente y se levantó asintiendo de forma estoica. Si podía evitar que matasen a un niño, haría el intento.

— Esa es mi rubita, ¿qué tenías pensado?

— Escabullirnos mientras aun oscurece —dijo ella, sería.

— ¿A dónde iríamos?

— Lejos —contestó ella simplemente—, lo más posible, no hay tiempo para planear un viaje. Vamos, busquemos a Cassandra, a Harry también, necesitaremos reclutar ayuda.

— Creo que tu Reserva ya se adelantó —les sobresaltó una voz muy conocida para ella, lo que hizo que sonriera aliviada, pero totalmente desconocida para él, lo que le hizo sobresaltarse—. Permitidme unirme a la fiesta.

Mérida saltó dentro de la habitación por el balcón, como si lo hiciera todos los días, y se paseó como Pedro por su casa, con el carcaj al hombro y el arco a la espalda.

— Bonito castillo, pero creo que es demasiado cargado para mi gusto.

— ¡Merida! —la rubia corrió a los brazos de la otra Guardiana— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ya te lo dije, ese chico Reserva tuyo buscaba ayuda.

— ¿Varian está despierto?

— Cuando le dejé con Jack así era, al menos.

Un sonido de tos falso las interrumpió a ambas.

— Perdón, pero, ¿quién es ella? —cacareó Eugene.

Mérida cerró la boca y dejó que Rapunzel se encarga de las presentaciones.

— Ah, Eugene, recuerdas que Varian me estaba ayudando con algo... —ella tanteó el terreno, él asintió— Bueno, ella forma parte del plan. Es Mérida, princesa heredera de las Highlands. Mérida, él es mi novio, Eugene.

— Heredera solo si me caso, lo que nunca pasará —aclaró ella mientras extendía una mano hacía él para estrecharla y él le devolvió el gesto algo sorprendido, soltó un quejido cuando ella apretó, tenía realmente mucha fuerza—. Encantada de conocerte por fin.

— T-tanto gusto —dijo él hacía la redonda cara de niña que poseía, parecía más joven de lo que en realidad era, y su descuidada melena pelirroja de león la hacía ver incluso más pequeña, y un acento que la delataba como extranjera—. Rubita, ¿me quieres decir qué hace una princesa escocesa que viste como si estuviera en el siglo pasado, en tu habitación de madrugada?

— Mismo podría yo preguntar de ti, que yo sepa no estáis ni siquiera comprometidos.

— ¡Solo dormía! —él se defendió.

— Sí, vi eso, dormías en el suelo como un perro, espero que no sea tu costumbre.

Él entrecerró los ojos, viéndola como escaneandola.

— No tienes filtro, ¿verdad?

— No demasiado —ella sonrió, asintiendo.

— ¡Este no es momento de socializar! —interrumpió Rapunzel tomando a cada uno de la mano y los dirigió a la salida— Tenemos trabajo.

Abrió la puerta y suspiró aliviada al ver que Stan y Pete no estaban guardando la entrada. Benditos guardias solo medio eficientes.

— Vamos, busquemos a Cassandra, a Lance y más importante, a Varian —dijo susurrando, no sea que fuera a despertar a nadie en el castillo.

— Lance debe estar durmiendo como un tronco —dijo Eugene—, iré a despertarle.

Y marchó.

— Ponme al corriente —pidió Mérida.

— Alguien ha atacado una parte del reino mientras tenía lugar nuestra reunión —informó, sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban de nuevo—, al parecer hubo muchas víctimas.

— Lo siento —dijo Mérida, bajando ligeramente la cabeza en respeto a los muertos—, no recuerdo la última vez que hubo pérdidas en mi reino.

— Ya no podemos hacer nada con eso —Rapunzel parpadeó para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen—, pero mi padre sospecha que el causante busca a Varian.

— ¿Por qué?

— Creo que por sus poderes —dijo la rubia—, despertaron está noche, de todas formas no quiere esperar a averiguarlo. Planea deshacerse de Varian, cree que así nos librará a todos.

— ¿Con deshacerse quieres decir...?

— Sí —asintió Rapunzel.

— Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder —la pelirroja se asintió a si misma—. ¿Crees qué el asesino también es el culpable del desequilibrio de las estaciones?

Asesino. Una palabra que cayó terriblemente pesada entre ellas.

— No lo sé... —Rapunzel aflojó el paso sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Miedo? —notó la pelirroja.

— Algo.

— El miedo es bueno si sabes como llevarlo —aseguró Mérida, posando una mano en su hombro—, provoca determinación.

Hubo algo de sabiduría en los ojos de la pelirroja, que la hacia ver mayor de lo que era, Rapunzel se sintió mucho más valiente.

— Creo que si Hiccup te viera ahora así de sabia se asustaría al pensar que llegó el fin del mundo.

— Un Pié puede besar el suelo que piso cuando quiera —soltó, y de nuevo volvía a ser la misma Mérida—. Ah, por cierto, posiblemente solo nosotras y tu amigo seamos los únicos capaces de ver a Jack, así que cuando le veas, haz como que no hay nadie en el espacio que ocupa hasta que sea seguro hablarle "a la nada". Él entenderá.

Rapunzel asintió.

— ¿Cómo le reconozco?

— Pelo blanco, descalzo, ropas extrañas, sonrisa fácil, vuela, va armado con un cayado mágico. Lo que es un espíritu, vaya, no tiene pérdida.

— Parece amigable.

— Su trabajo es ser amigable, querida. Y también tiene unos poderes fantásticos para bajarte esos nervios que llevas encima —aseguró.

Encontraron a Varian, con Harry y el nombrado Jack, en las cocinas. Para su mala suerte, los cocineros eran los primeros en estar en pié ya a las cinco de la madrugada, tendría que mentirles para llevarse a Varian.

— ¡Princesa, que agradable sorpresa! —dijo uno de ellos, feliz— ¿Y quién es su bella acompañante?

Varian apenas le dedicó una mirada. Se sentía enfermo y aun estaba muy disgustado, pero la noticia de la desgracia de Vieja Corona todavía no había llegado a oídos de los plebeyos, Lydia debió haber callado.

Lydia.

Rapunzel abrió amplios sus ojos al pensar en su nueva dama de compañía. ¿Querría ella acompañarlos? Podría perder el empleo si lo hacía, pero... ¿lo haría si era por salvar a su sobrino recién encontrado?

— Su profesora de tiro con arco —Mérida mintió por ella, a la vez que le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa a Jack, quien iba volando de un lado a otro por las cocinas, observandolo todo como si no quisiera perderse el más mínimo detalles, nunca antes había estado en un castillo. Por su parte, nunca había estado más agradecida de parecerse tan poco a una princesa, su madre podía chuparse esa—. La princesa estaba muy excitada por comenzar su primera clase, por eso se levantó tan temprano. Un gusto, soy Miranda.

Rapunzel y Varian tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de abrir la boca sorprendidos por la facilidad de la princesa Highlander a la mentira, ni tan siquiera había dudado. Sin embargo, como nadie más le veía, Jack frenó en seco en medio de la habitación y abrió grandes sus ojos hacía ella, antes de comenzar a estallar en risas.

— ¡Te va a crecer la nariz, Miranda! —rió.

Rapunzel no supo porque, pero esa reacción totalmente infantil e inmadura por parte del peliblanco, en lugar de enojarla, sentía como se llevaba toda la tensión de sus hombros y la angustia de su corazón. Era un fantástico narcótico. ¿Así se sentía estar muerto y qué nada te importase, por qué nada te podía pasar? Pero también la espabiló. No estaba muerta, fue plenamente consciente de ello, faltaba mucho para su hora final, al menos así lo sentía, tenía cosas importantes que quería hacer. Malos que patear, buenos que salvar, muchas bromas por reír. Una sola palabra de Jack y el positivismo llenaba cualquier habitación, destrozando cualquier mal pensamiento de ira o de miedo, no por nada era el Guardián de la Diversión. Incluso Varian parecía más despierto ahora y había recuperado algo de color. Fascinante y hermoso poder. No pudo evitar preguntarse si era precisamente ese poder lo que había ayudado al eterno adolescente a sobrellevar el hecho de que estaba... Bueno, muerto.

— ¡Sí! —reaccionó asintiendo a la mentira de la otra princesa— Y quería llevar a mi mayordomo conmigo.

Le lanzó una mirada a Varian con la que pretendía decir "sígueme el juego, por lo que más quieras, está en juego tu cuello", pero el más joven de la estancia se limitó a mirarla extrañado. No captó su mensaje.

— ¡Oh, pero por favor, desayunad primero! —pidió el cocinero jefe y se volvió hacía los otros— ¡Chicos, el desayuno de la princesa, y otro tentempié para su maestra!

No tenía ninguna necesidad de gritar, estaban ahí mismo, se habían enterado perfectamente. Se limitaron a suspirar y se pusieron con las manos en la masa.

— Por favor, nada exagerado, nos lo llevaremos para llevar —pidió ella, cada segundo era oro, no podían quedarse, pero tampoco tenía el corazón para rechazarlo. Se acercó a Varian y le tomó de la mano, él se dejó arrastrar como un muñeco desmadejado—. Solo un momento, regresamos en seguida.

Así fue como Rapunzel, Mérida, Varian, Harry y Jack abandonaron la habitación.

— Rapunzel, tengo que decirte... —comenzó Varian, pero ella le interrumpió.

— Yo también tengo noticias —aseguró.

— ¿Mi padre está bien? —sus ojos azules brillaron.

— Lo siento, no lo sé.

— Oh... —él volvió a bajar la cabeza.

— Eh —ella se arrodilló a su altura y se esforzó por formar una sonrisa—, mírame. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte, pero tienes que confiar en mi y hacer lo que te diga, así todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

Varian solo calló, pero a cambio le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

— Harry —la princesa se volvió hacía él—, en serio lo lamento, te estoy poniendo en una situación comprometida, pero en verdad tengo que llevarme a Varian.

— ¿A dónde? —él quiso saber— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Y quién es ella realmente?

Quería contestarle, pero no podía hacerlo, porque no sabía.

— Lo siento mucho... —dijo bajando la cabeza.

— Rubita, aquí estamos —llegó Eugene junto a Lance.

— Espero que sea realmente importante, estaba soñando con... —vio la cara de Varian desfigurada por la tristeza y el dolor, y se calló— No importa.

— ¿Dónde está Cassandra?

— No lo sabemos.

* * *

Andrew se enteró de lo que había ocurrido en Vieja Corona. Lo sabía, había visto al hechicero, era todo real. No quería quedarse por mucho más tiempo en ese reino maldito. ¡A la porra el plan inicial! Se escaparía con el Diario esa misma noche, sin dejar huellas ni rastros. Ah, pero él no era el único con necesidad de ponerle un punto y final a esa pantomima de una vez por todas.

— ¿Buscas esto? —la voz de "su prometida" le recibió en la habitación formando una sonrisa de asco, tapando el libro a su espalda, mientras desenvainaba la espada— Tal y como suponía, ¿no creerías que me trague tus trucos, o sí?

El espía descubierto no dijo nada, solo apretó los dientes, descubrió su propia arma y se lanzó contra ella en actitud muy poco amorosa. En seguida el sonido de metal chocando contra metal inundó la habitación. Cassandra sabía que tenía que despacharlo rápido, no había tiempo que perder, debía huir con Varian lo antes posible, pero no sin entregarle antes ese delincuente a su padre. Andrew pretendía acercarse al libro, mientras que Cassandra hacía todo lo posible por alejarle de él.

— ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? —exigió saber entre finta y finta— ¿Tienes algo qué ver en el ataque a Vieja Corona? ¿Quién te envía?

Él sonrió sarcásticamente, aunque por dentro no tenía ganas de festejar, estaba perdiendo la pelea contra una mujer, él, un espía y espadachín experimentado. Estaba comenzando a sudar la gota gorda contra ella.

— Vaya, vaya, así que hay cosas que la gatita no sabe —se hizo el interesante—. Cuidado, la verdad podría matarte.

— Imbécil —ella masculló y de un solo golpe logró arrancarle la espada de la mano, dejarle desarmado y apuntarle con el arma filosa directamente a su cuello—. La próxima vez no te hagas el gallito antes de tiempo.

* * *

Varian si sabía donde encontrar a Cassandra, de alguna forma, tenía una pequeña y mínima sospecha, pero buscaba aferrarse a ella. Corrió por los pasillos con el resto detrás de él, siguiendo una corazonada que podría ser o no cierta, pero en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el choque de las espadas, apretaron el paso.

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par cuando llegaron, ninguno de los dos protagonistas de la escena se dio cuenta de que tenían visita, tan enfrascados estaban en su propia pelea.

— Imbécil. La próxima vez no te hagas el gallito antes de tiempo.

Pero Cassandra cometió un error, debió darse cuenta de algo que no vio y que Varian sí, que Andrew estaba preparado para jugar sucio.

Antes de que pudiera procesar nada, en la oscuridad el chico la empujó, se escuchó el horrible sonido de metal cortando ropa y carne, todos soltaron un grito alto que despertó a todo el castillo, sangre dejo perdido el inmaculado suelo y el cuerpo de Varian cayó casi inerte sobre ella.

Mérida lanzó dos flechas certeras contra Andrew, las cuales le desgarraron la ropa de sus hombros y lo dejaron clavado en el altar donde se encontraba expuesto el Diario y Lance le sacudió a tortazos dejándole la cara amoratada. Pero era tarde. Varian respiraba entrecortadamente en brazos de Cassandra, la daga con la que Andrew había estado a punto de matar de Cassandra firmemente clavada en su vientre. El chico aguantaba como podía los gritos de dolor que quería soltar, pero no fue capaz de evitar el reguero de lágrimas que salía de sus ojos.

— T-te he s-salvado —dijo como pudo—, d-dos veces más y ya no te deberé nada.

Y entonces no pudo más, cerró sus ojos y se dejó ir. Cassandra reaccionó tarde, rompiendo en un llanto que dejó helados a todos mientras apretaba al chico contra su cuerpo, un vano intento por darle calor y vida. Y así la encontró su padre y el resto de la Guardia Real cuando llegaron a la escena desde donde habían escuchado el grito. A todos se les partió el alma.


	29. Chapter 29

— **DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 _ **29**_

* * *

En cuanto Varian cerró los ojos, se perdió la conexión para Gothel y Zhan, el libro se cerró de sopetón, y da igual cuanto Gothel tratará de abrirlo, ya no respondía a ningún humano.

— Novata —dijo él—, deja tranquilo ese libro, no mostrará más hasta que el chico despierte.

— ¿Despierte? —la mujer ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar el miedo en su voz— ¡Le han apuñalado!

Nunca en toda su vida había tenido tanto miedo al futuro. El chico era su moneda de cambio para vengarse de Rapunzel, muerto no tenía nada que darle a Zhan por su servicio. Nada le impediría ir contra ella.

Sin embargo, el hechicero de nieve sonrió.

— Eres una mujer interesante, Gothel —aseguró—. e temes, y aun así subestimas mi poder. Una vez marco algo, o a alguien, como mío, un simple mortal no puede quitármelo.

—¿Marca...? El hielo en su corazón -comprendió ella de repente, su miedo se tornó en admiración— ¿Qué hace?

— Le protegerá. Puede ser un asesino interno, pero también un protector. Su corazón late y lo va a seguir haciendo mientras sea mío. Además, gracias a él, conocemos el punto debil del reino -acarició una de las rocas negras con mimo- y también conocemos el secreto de tu objetivo. Eso sí había sorprendido a ambos. Eso de los Guardianes... Habría una puerta a todo tipo de magia, a otros mundos que conquistar.

— Quieres decir... ¿Todo lo qué es tuyo es inmortal?

Él la miró de reojo.

— Sí —tras eso se cirnio sobre ella—. ¿Por qué, te interesaría serlo?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, él se separó de ella con disgusto. Esa novata no tenía ni idea, Zhan Tiri lo daría todo porque la muerte fuese a buscarle.

— ¿Qué es lo qué te mueve?

Ambos se giraron a mirar la destrucción en Vieja Corona que habían logrado. Ella sabía que el brujo a su lado tenía una cuenta pendiente contra los Ruddiger, fuera cual fuera, pero los Ruddiger estaban muertos, ya solo Varian quedaba de esa familia, y el alquimista era su propiedad ahora, entonces, ¿por qué esa necesidad de ver Corona hecha escombros?

— No sería bueno para mi contártelo todo, sabes suficiente -aseguró él-. He sido lo suficiente amable, he respetado tu condición humana y te he dejado dormir, te escondí de los guardias que vinieron. Ahora que estás despierta, ayúdame para que después yo pueda ayudarte. Comenzó una marcha, esperando que ella le siguiera.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Me gusta pensar que soy un buen enemigo —dijo Zhan—, estás muertes han sido para advertirles de que estamos aquí. Si el nuevo rey es inteligente, estará formando un ejercito ahora, hagamos lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo nos hacemos con un ejercito? —Gothel en verdad se sentía como una pobre niña perdida al lado de ese hombre tan seguro de si mismo, moviendo las piezas de un ajedrez imaginario tan fácil como respiraba.

— Por suerte para ti, te has aliado conmigo —aseguró—. Demanitus encerró a mis leales en una de sus asquerosas maquinas hace mucho tiempo. Recuerdo donde la escondió, me ayudarás a liberarlos.

Todos los suyos son inmortales, tras tanto tiempo, desearán venganza como él y ella. Fue ahí cuando Gothel comprendió. Había sido estúpida. Cuando estabas en el lado negro, la amistad no existía, los aliados eran solo enemigos que no te hacían nada mientras tuvieras algo que ofrecerles, él ya tenía a Varian, solo tenía que alejarlo del lado de Rapunzel, y si Zhan ya la superaba en poder por si solo, con un ejercito ella estaba perdida si no le agradaba... Más que una venganza, lo que Gothel deseaba por encima de todo era vivir.

— Entonces formaré parte de tu ejercito —aseguró, deseando protegerse—. Seré leal a ti, suceda lo que suceda.

Y así una aliada se convierte en una esclava. Él no formó ningún tipo de expresión ante ello, de hecho, ni tan siquiera la miró.

— No esperaba otra cosa, es lo que siempre has querido, lo que todos buscan de mi. ¿La inmortalidad, no es así? —ella se permitió sonrojarse, avergonzada, dicho así sonaba patético.

Él tomó su mano y Gothel sintió un gran poder correr debido a esa conexión, casi como el cabello de Rapunzel, pero mucho más agresivo. Su humanidad estaba muriendo, dando paso a otra cosa. La vida es sufrimiento, la inmortalidad era una versión premium, el precio por ella era mucho más dolor. Ahogó un grito y trató de soltarse del agarré del hombre, no lo logró, estaban como pegados. Zhan formó una sonrisa que quería decir sin palabras "estúpida".

— No me gusta ir contra los deseos de una mujer. Sea, pues.

Ambos desaparecieron en un remolino de nieve y hielo, que no perdió tiempo en dirigirse a las montañas con la primera luz del amanecer.


	30. Chapter 30

— **DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 _ **30**_

* * *

En cuanto Varian cerró los ojos, hielo comenzó a manar de la herida, provocando que la daga terminara estallando en trocitos, lo que no ayudó en nada al shock de los demás y provocandole a Cassandra algún que otro corte en la piel, pero era la única que parecía no reaccionar. Lance podría seguir desquitándose contra Andrew todo lo que quisiera, Rapunzel hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Eugene y comenzó a temblar, asaltándola terribles recuerdos. Mérida se sentía de repente muy incómoda ahí en medio, la atención de Jack fue captada inmediatamente por el cristal frió como hielo que tapaba la herida del muchacho.

— Llevaos a este al calabozo y avisad al rey —soltó el capitán—, ¿y tú quién eres?

— Amiga de la princesa —contestó Mérida, a lo que el hombre simplemente asintió y fue en dirección a su hija.

— Déjame ver eso... —nunca había visto nada parecido. Las Rocas Negras, el pelo de la princesa, ahora todas las rarezas de Varian. Tal vez y si fuera un brujo después de todo. Le comprobó el pulso y suspiró aliviado— ¡Vive! No se como lo ha hecho, pero vive.

Eso pareció quitarle pesadez a la habitación entera. Rapunzel se separó de su novio y fue junto a su Reserva.

— Pero está helado como un cadáver... —notó Cassandra, posando una mano en su frente—, hasta yo con guantes puedo notarlo.

Jack no dijo nada al respecto, parecía profundamente concentrado, lo que era raro en él.

— ¿Se pondrá bien? —Rapunzel quiso saber, ciertas lágrimas en sus ojos.

— No soy médico —dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza—, pero hasta yo sé que estás cosas —se refería al cristal que cubría el corte como si fuese una costra— no se supone que sucedan.

Cassandra se levantó con Varian inconsciente en brazos, obligándose a ser fuerte. Él tenía pulso, buscaba aferrarse a eso.

— No perdemos nada avisando al doctor, le llevaré con él.

— Hija, puedo...

— No, puedo yo —aseguró ella, su tono cortante como un cuchillo—, además también tenemos que hacer algo con él.

Señaló al pobre de Ruddigüer, quien se había desmayado en cuanto comenzó a ver sangre salir del cuerpo de su humano.

— Ve con ella —Eugene le dijo a Rapunzel—, sé que lo estás deseando. Lance y yo nos encargamos del sujeto. Dios, detesto cuando Cassandra tiene razón.

Ella asintió solemne, tomó al mapache entre sus brazos y siguió a su amiga por los pasillos, aunque aun algo pálida.

Ambas estaban como en un limbo, ni siquiera las exclamaciones de horror de los que las vieron pasar las hicieron reaccionar.

* * *

Corona estaba de luto.

Para las diez de la mañana todo el reino conocía la tragedia y los adornos negros y el ambiente fúnebre no tardaron en instalarse. Como la princesa, Rapunzel estaba obligada a llevar un vestido negro y hasta ella no debía mostrarse demasiado alegre, cosa que le fue fácil, teniendo en cuenta que Varian seguía postrado en la cama sin reaccionar.

"Le fallé —se repetía a si misma—, fui demasiado lenta"

— A pesar de la anomalía nada científica que presenta su estado, podemos suponer que ha entrado en trance —había dicho el doctor.

— Por favor, explíquese mejor —pidió Lydia, su rostro en lágrimas mientras se negaba a soltar la mano de su sobrino.

Hacía unas horas su hermano podría estar muerto y ahora... eso.

— Su cuerpo ha entrado en shock debido al ataque, lo cual es extraño porque normalmente solo le suele ocurrir a la mente —pero todo él parecía congelado, el hielo cristalizado en su vientre, la temperatura bajo cero que desprendía su cuerpo, y ni tan siquiera respiraba, lo único que demostraba que estaba vivo eran los latidos de su corazón y no era seguro que se mantuvieran—. Lo dije antes y lo repito, soy un hombre de ciencia, la magia no entra dentro de lo que puedo controlar.

¿Y cómo llamarías a eso, si no magia?

 _Alquimia_.

La voz alegre de Varian inundó su mente, la palabra haciendo eco en cada esquina de su cabeza.

 _Es alquimia, no magia._

La flor.

 _Es alquimia, no magia_.

Los poderes curativos que antaño había tenido su cabello.

 _Es alquimia, no magia_.

Las Rocas Negras.

 _Es alquimia, no magia_.

El destello azul blanquecino en el propio cabello de Varian.

 _Es alquimia, no magia_.

Las Rocas... Las Rocas eran indestructibles, ¿cómo pudo Varian malearlas y construir las tijeras?

 _No soy un Brujo._

¿Cuán cierto era eso en verdad? ¿Cuales son los poderes de Varian?

— Brilla linda flor —Rapunzel comenzó a cantar, llevada por el instinto, y ganándose la atención de todos los presentes—, dame tu poder.

Era más una oración que un canto, ella no lo notaba, pero a ojos del resto se veía como en trance. Se acercó a la cama y todos le dejaron espacio.

— Brilla, brilla linda flor —y, por primera vez en todo el año, su pelo respondió con un fogonazo de poder, tuvieron que echarse para atrás ante el brillo de oro que resurgía de sus cenizas—, torna lo que ya fue, lo que ya fue...

Su pelo comenzó a crecer lo suficiente para llegar a la herida de Varian, pronto el pecho del chico volvió a subir y bajar y abrió asustado los ojos.

— ¡Varian! —chilló alegre Rapunzel, apresándolo en sus brazos— Nos diste un gran susto.

El chico se sentía perdido, como si no fuese capaz de procesar lo que había pasado, igualmente le devolvió el gesto a la princesa.

— ¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí? Yo...

— Me salvaste la vida —dijo Cassandra, acercándose a él. Varian la miró como si fuese una especie de ángel aparecido—. Andrew me habría matado de no ser por ti.

Y ya todo el castillo lo sabía, así el Brujo se convertía en un héroe y el espía en el verdadero malvado de la historia. Varian al fin parecía recordar.

— Él me... me... Dolía mucho, había sangre y entonces... ¿Estoy vivo? ¿Cómo?

— Bueno... —Rapunzel se acarició levemente el cabello y por primera vez él notó que estaba más largo, a la altura de sus caderas.

— ¿Magia? —casi se quedó sin aliento al pronunciar esa palabra.

— Magia —confirmó ella—, o podría ser alquimia. El caso es que mi pelo vuelve a funcionar y que estás aquí.

Varian se negó a si mismo con la cabeza, era mucho para procesar. ¿El pelo de la princesa le curó? Sonaba terriblemente extraño. Miró hacía Cassandra.

— P-pero... ¿Qué ocurrió? Yo pensaba que os queríais, ibais a casaros —señaló su propio dedo anular para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

Cassandra sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Nunca iba a haber boda —Varian trató de no quedarse demasiado helado con esa afirmación—, era una trampa, Andrew era un espía, quería usarme para robar el Diario.

Su padre, Eugene y Lance estaban en esos instantes tratando de sacarle información.

Hubo algo dentro de Varian, su modo de respirar, el brillo en sus ojos, no sabría decir con certeza, pero algo se fundió dentro de él.

— Os vi —dijo, como si estuviera acusándola de un delito—. Hace dos días, cuando perdí las tijeras a las puertas del salón, yo... ¿Estabas actuando?

Ella asintió. Rapunzel no iba a fingir, eso era una revelación también para ella, pero sabía que Varian gustaba algo de su amiga, eso debería alegrarle, por el contrario, solo parecía decepcionarle más.

Él giró la mirada, no quería seguir viéndola a los ojos.

"Estúpido, eres estúpido, estúpido" —pensó.

— Quiero ver a mi padre —aseguró de forma monocorde, levantándose de la cama.

— Cuidado —habló Lydia por primera vez—, todavía puedes estar...

— ¡Nunca me sentí tan bien! —aseguró demasiado alto y con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Varian! —le reprendieron las tres, pero él hizo oídos sordos. No parecía el mismo, si no alguien malhumorado, muy malhumorado.

— Quiero ver a mi padre —exigió de nuevo.

— Varian, él esta...

— ¡No me lo creeré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos! —aseguró dirigiéndose a la salida— Me voy, con vosotras o solo, me da igual, pero me voy.

Y salió dando un portazo, un asombrado Rudigüer siguiéndole tras él.

— Eso fue... Asombroso —el doctor salió del shock en el que había entrado, miró a la princesa—. ¿Cómo lo hace?

— Yo... Solo canto.

— Voy con él —aseguró Lydia—, podría herirse.

Eso hizo que Rapunzel recordase.

— ¿Herirse? ¡Cassandra! —exclamó— Tenemos que protegerle, mi padre...

— Lo sé —dijo la morena seria—, aunque creo que alguien más se le ha adelantado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Vamonos —dijo Cassandra y luego se dirigió al doctor—, un placer.

Y ambas desaparecieron de la estancia dejando al hombre anonadado.

— Ayer envié a Owl a ver que diablos era lo que sucedía con Varian —confesó—, él vio a un extraño en su habitación y por la noche, le brilla el pelo, como a ti.

— Mi padre dice que muy probablemente el que atacó Vieja Corona tiene poderes —dijo Rapunzel— y busca a Varian.

— No voy a cuestionar como es que el rey puede saber eso o que es lo que tiene Varian de importante para un ser así, de momento —la miró—. Pero lo que ha pasado ahora demuestra que no tiene que buscarle, ya le encontró.

Eso preocupó en demasía a la rubia, quien apretó el paso. El castillo estaba desierto, las calles también, casi todos estaban en el funeral de Vieja Corona en honor a las víctimas. Encontraron a Varian y a Lydia a punto de subir a un carruaje.

— ¡Esperad, vamos con vosotros! —aseguró Rapunzel casi sin aliento y se postro ante Varian, tratando de recuperar el aliento— Te prometí algo, te ayudaré.

Varian la miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si pensara su respuesta.

— Está bien, pero... —asesinó a Cassandra con la mirada— ¿Ella también quiere ayudar o solo lo finge?

El tono venenoso salió de sus labios dejando a todos helados, Rapunzel posó las manos en sus hombros y le observó directamente a los ojos, encontrándose con que estos no reflejaban nada, salvo desilusión y traición.

— Varian, escuchate, este no eres tú, alguien te ha hecho algo...

Pero él no escuchaba, se deshizo de su agarre.

— ¿Vamos a ir o perdemos el tiempo diciendo tonterías?

* * *

Todos ya estaban reunidos alrededor de Vieja Corona cuando llegaron. Varian no perdió el tiempo en saltar del carruaje por la parte de atrás, ocultándose del tumulto.

— ¿A dónde crees qué vas? —preguntó Cassandra llendo tras él, a lo que él solo se llevó un dedo a los labios, en señal de que se callase, y después hizo un gesto con su mano para que le siguiese.

Los cuatro se ocultaron de la mirada de reino destrozado y lloroso, mientras el funeral por todas las víctimas tenía lugar, mientras el rey soltaba, tal vez, la mayor mentira de todo su reinado. Estaba culpando al espía de Saporia por esto, tal vez Varian se libraría de la horca después de todo.

— Jamás pensé que mi padre podría ser un mentiroso... —susurró Rapunzel y Cassandra la abrazó tratando de darle consuelo.

Con sigilo siguieron su camino hacía la casa de Varian, no sabía exactamente que buscar, pero tenía algo, un palpito.

— Oh, no...

Antes de llegar a las escalinatas de la entrada, los cuatro notaron algo que caía en cascada a sus pies, entre las Rocas que habían destrozado casi por completo el edificio.

— Rapunzel, tu pelo... —la nombrada tomó entre sus manos las hebras doradas y después se quedó mirando a las rocas.

— ¿Mi pelo hizo esto? ¿Es mi culpa?

Nadie se atrevió a contestar esa pregunta. Se internaron en la casa y obstaculizando la entrada se encontraron un ovillo gigante de cabello rubio.

— Luce como que hay algo debajo —dijo Cassandra.

Entre Rapunzel y Varian ambos se atrevieron a apartar el montón y en cuanto descubrieron lo que había debajo...

Las tres mujeres soltaron una exclamación y Rapunzel comenzó a soltar lágrimas y a apartarse dando cortos pasos hacía atrás.

 _Habían encontrado a Quirin._

— No... —susurró Varian, acercándose al ámbar— No, no, no... ¡Papá!

— Varian... —Cassandra trató de acercarse a él, pero el grito que profirió el joven la paro en el sitió.

— **¡NO!**

La mirada del chico se torno en blanco, su pelo volvió a ser azul blanquecino y una onda de poder que parecía salir de su cuerpo destrozó sus guantes, dejando al descubierto una marca en su mano izquierda. La marca de Demanitus. Gritó de nuevo y la onda de poder recorrió Vieja Corona... destrozando en mil pedazos todas las Rocas Negras, ocasionando una lluvia de pinchos que alertó a todo el mundo. Los gritos de miedo e impresión no se hicieron esperar.

El Brujo no se iba a librar fácilmente de esto.


	31. Epílogo

— **DEJAME AYUDARTE A OLVIDARME —**

 _ **Epílogo**_

* * *

Varian miraba fijamente a la pared de la celda, al igual que treinta minutos antes, al igual que hace dos horas. Harry apareció al otro lado de los barrotes, pero el fingió que no le veía, hasta que le habló.

— Hola.

— Hola —fue la escueta respuesta de cortesía.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— No, los guardias me dieron de comer.

Momentos de silencio incómodo.

— ¿Dónde están los otros presos?

— Los trasladaron a una cárcel flotante —Varian conocía la técnica, se deshacían de todos sus presos y los enviaban a una remota isla propiedad de la familia real, para crear la ilusión de que no había delincuentes en el reino.

— Ah... —fue la escueta respuesta— ¿Por qué me han dejado aquí?

— Aun se tiene que celebrar tu juicio.

El chico parpadeó ligeramente, aunque sin emoción. Le miró.

— ¿Tendré un juicio?

— Por supuesto, no somos animales.

— ¿Quién es el juez?

A Harry le entró un tic en el ojo.

— Pues, según mis fuentes, el mismo que resultó herido por tu causa en la convención de inventos.

— ¡Fue su culpa, él tocó donde no debía! —gritó Varian enojado, golpeando ligeramente los barrotes.

Harry ni se inmuto al arrebato, por lo menos, fingió no hacerlo, y pronto Varian comenzó a sollozar.

— No servirá de nada, me culparan, están seguros de que fui yo.

Se miró las manos desnudas, en la izquierda de las cuales lucía una extraña marca circular que brillaba en azul, al igual que su cabello.

Resultó que él mismo era la clave para quebrar las Rocas.

"Debí darme cuenta antes" —pensó. Creyó que haberse encontrado con esos trozos filosos con los que había construido las tijeras fue un grandioso golpe de suerte, pero de eso nada. Eran secretos, todo secretos que Quirin le había ocultado siempre y que ya no podía esclarecerle porque...

— Creen que fui yo quien mató a mi padre —se le formó un terrible nudo recordando—, n-n-no tengo pruebas para demostrar lo contrario.

Recordó la explosión de poder fluyendo desde dentro de él hacía fuera, como si fuese algo posible de olvidar aunque fuese por un momento. Esa sensación no se le iba del cuerpo y lo peor de todo es que quería repetirlo. Por desgracia, tampoco se le iban de la cabeza en pitido en sus oídos, los gritos ahogados de la gente, algunos heridos por la explosión de rocas, su padre tendido en el suelo, Lydia sin poder contener las lágrimas mientras se acercaba a su hermano y posaba dos dedos sobre su cuello, antes de negar con la cabeza en profunda tristeza, después todo fundió a negro. Y esa voz.

 _Te encontramos, heredero de Demanitus. Las Rocas Negras llaman a su príncipe y el príncipe ya ha respondido la llamada._

Después despertó ya en la celda, un maldito guardia le recito sus derechos como un niño recita la lección ante el maestro, tras lo cual le aseguró que sería procesado por sus crímenes, entre los cuales el más notable: parricidio.

Su padre estaba muerto, alguien más había acabado con su vida, y lo iban a culpar a él. ¡Todo por culpa de las malditas Rocas! ¿Dónde se supone qué estaba la ayuda que iba a recibir, ugh?

 _Te encontramos, heredero de Demanitus._

Demanitus. Escuchó ese nombre antes, hace poco, ¿pero cuándo? Entonces recordó el día de ayer, al desconocido que se coló en su casa y le atacó por la espalda. Ese tipo le había llamado Demanitus y luego... Luego le olvidó. Pero comenzaron los mareos, la fiebre y... Eso. Su maldito pelo brillando en azúl eléctrico, ¿y la marca? La tenía desde siempre, su padre le obligaba a ocultarla del mundo, otro secreto del que Quirin era reticente a hablar.

"Cuando estés preparado, te diré" —le solía decir.

Ahora no podría decirle nada nunca. Lágrimas bajaron por el rostro del adolescente recientemente huérfano. Alguien más mató a su padre, no sabía ni como ni porque, pero le encontraría y se lo iba a hacer pagar.

"Te juro, papá, que descubriré la verdad, me vengaré y me convertiré en el hijo que mereces" —pensó con sus ojos duros en determinación.

— ¿Quieres salir? —Harry preguntó de repente y él pegó un ligero salto, por un momento olvidó que alguien más estaba presente— El rey no tiene suficientes pruebas para mantenerte aquí, no hasta que el juicio se celebre.

— Soy inocente.

— Lo sé —dijo Harry, completamente seguro de si mismo, mientras sacaba la llave y le abría la celda—. Realmente no te conozco ni sé lo que eres o lo que está pasando con tu familia, pero te creo, sé que puedo creerte.

Varian estaba sorprendido. En cualquier otro caso un recluso habría atacado ahora y correría con píes en polvorosa, pero Harry le sonreía y le abría el camino.

— ¿Por qué...?

— Porque mantuviste mi secreto, gracias.

El menor miró a otra parte y se sonrojo ligeramente.

— Por nada.

— En cuanto a tus esposas —Harry señaló a sus muñecas—, me temo que no tengo permiso para quitártelas, lo siento.

Varian bajo la mirada.

— No importa, se siente extraño estar sin guantes de todas formas, los lleve durante toda la vida.

— Me lo creo, son increíblemente pálidas —dijo mientras se tomó la libertad de tomar sus manos entre sus guantes.

— Podrías estar cometiendo un terrible error —susurró él viendo sus manos unidas, ¿le hablaba a Harry o a si mismo? En ese momento, él no merecía estar ahí. En un futuro, quien sabe.

— Tomo con gusto el riesgo —dijo el guardia.

¿Qué era esa sensación en su pecho? Como un faro a través de la oscuridad. Así se sentía tener un amigo a tu lado cuando lo necesitabas.

Rudigüer dormía y a Varian le sentó mal interrumpir su siesta, pero le habría sentado peor dejarle solo en una celda.

"Nuestra vida a cambiado, Ruddy" —pensó con gesto frío mientras el fiel mapache se subía a sus hombros con la familiaridad de siempre. Como si no fuese consciente de lo que significaban las esposas al rededor de las muñecas desnudas de su humano— "No tenemos tiempo para dormirnos"

Caminando por los pasillos con las celdas a su alrededor y los brazos juntos, Varian se sintió la mayor basura sobre la tierra.

"Soy inocente"

Pero sus pensamientos no lo eran. Jamás sintió tanta necesidad por ver a alguien desaparecer de la Tierra, de ensuciar sus manos y no precisamente con productos químicos, como al asesino de su padre, y ni siquiera sabía quien era. Cayó en la cuenta, un alquimista tenía tantas maneras de matar a alguien a su alcance. Tal vez los aldeanos todo este tiempo habían tenido la razón temiéndole y pidiendo por su muerte, Varian estaba conociendo una nueva versión de si mismo en ese instante. Y lo peor es que la estaba amando.

— Me condenaran a muerte —dijo Varian, tratando de que no se le formase ningún nudo en la garganta al decirlo. Si iba a morir pronto, quería hacerlo viéndose como el hombre que no le daban la oportunidad de ser.

— Sí, es lo más probable —dijo Harry, sin un solo tartamudeo. A Varian no le sorprendió, si estaba entrenado para la batalla, seguro una conversación como esta era para él un juego de niños.

El más joven rió sin alegría, pero si con mucho sentimiento. Se le aguaron los ojos en lágrimas.

— Gracias por decirlo. Detesto las mentiras, aun si son piadosas.

Harry trató inconscientemente de buscar sarcasmo en su voz, pero no encontró nada.

— Si sucede..., si me declaran culpable... —que lo harían—. Por favor, ya sé que te pido mucho, pero hazte cargo de Ruddy, por mi...

Harry no pudo ocultar la sorpresa, giró la vista hacía a él y les sonrió algo incómodo a ambos.

— Estoy muy seguro de que Roger amaría más que yo cumplir esa petición —y también le sería mucho más fácil teniendo en cuenta de que era el veterinario de la corte, uno muy solitario, además, y no un soldado como él.

Pasaron por la única celda ocupada. En el interior, Andrew le acuchillaba con la mirada del único ojo que le habían dejado sano, hasta que se fijó en las esposas, y el espía rió a sus espaldas.

— ¡Es un brujo! —gritaba— ¡Lo es, lo es, realmente lo es, no se interpongan en su camino o acabarán como yo!

No podía odiar a ese hombre, no podía hacerlo, casi le había matado y la verdad es que Varian estaba... Agradecido con el intento. Aun si no lo había sido en lo absoluto, aun si hubiese sido víctima de terrorismo, eso habría estado bien para él. Pero ya no, ahora tenía un funeral al que asistir, una verdad que esclarecer, un asesino al que darle de su propia medicina y, posiblemente, un plan de fuga de la horca que llevar a cabo. Rapunzel le había hecho ver que tenía poderes, era lo propio aprender a usarlos, ya más tarde pensaría en la explicación científica de como demonios una melena podía hacer que volviese a ser un humano funcional.

"Gracias —pensó para sus adentros. Realmente estaba agradecido para con Andrew, le había abierto los ojos. Él sentía algo por Cassandra, tal vez no dejaría de pensar en ella por mucho tiempo, pero no era amor, no podía ser amor, él no iba a ser capaz de amar a una mujer capaz de mirar a un hombre a los ojos y mentirle de tal forma sobre el sentimiento más puro que podía existir—. No eres para mi, Cassandra, ahora lo veo, supongo que me has ayudado a olvidarte"

— Roger no es mi amigo, tú si —ni dijo nada de eso con duda. El Varian de solo dos días atrás se habría sonrojado y habría mirado a Harry de forma suplicante, esperando que no le contradijese. El Varian de ahora, sin embargo, estaba señalando un hecho.

Dios, todo había sucedido tan rápido. Pero fuese lo que fuese que le esperaba fuera de las mazmorras, Varian murió por completo tras pasar las puertas, ahora El Brujo le sustituía.

Era un premió que Zhan Tiri estaría loco de no reclamar.


End file.
